Cage of Misery
by Zasztra
Summary: Claire Redfield boards a train to meet her brother Chris and old friend Leon. But with her bad luck, she finds herself on the same train as Albert Wesker. Wesker x Claire 1.Chap rewritten
1. Trains and Travelers

Chapter** 1: Trains and Travelers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Derp, I decided to re re write the first chapter and some other chapters as well. I just need to find the time.

* * *

The clock hit the 5 pm in the afternoon when the young Redfield girl stepped onto the train station platform, slowly and calmly making her way towards the cart number 6 where she had her seat.

The red haired girl couldn't deny that she wasn't looking forward to this trip. After all, she would finally meet her brother and friends after a long while and even the thought of seeing them made Claire smile so warmly that even some people who passed her started to smile. Claire was radiating with happiness.

The train trip would be long and it would go directly through a larger mountain; the route was pretty well known for that. A 25 minute ride through a long tunnel in utter darkness.

The day was really that long yet but with the people coming and going from work the platform was pretty crowded but Claire didn't mind that, she liked lively places. The trip would take well over 3 hours, so it would be pretty late when she arrived but Chris had promised to be waiting for her. It was pretty strange that her brother had insisted on picking her up; was he afraid that she'd get in trouble again? Not likely, but there was still a small chance for that, after all, she hadn't been invited to join the group just for the leisure, no; they were up for something and wanted her in.

Claire had only light luggage with her consisting of her handbag with few spare clothing as well as her wallet and phone. The young Redfield had always traveled with light luggage but after the Raccoon City incident she had started to take even less stuff with her in order not to be hindered if another outbreak happened.

The Redfield girl knew that she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't even slightly worried of what was going to happen once she arrived at her destination. Sure she was happy to see Chris, Leon, Jill and even Barry after a long time but they all had been very secretive about the meeting, as if they didn't want to risk the information. It had been Jill who had contacted Claire and she hadn't revealed much, only that they all had gathered to do something and that they wanted Claire to take part of it due to her experience. What ever it was they were up to, it was important and Claire was dying to know what it was.

_'Leon…it has been such a long time. Last time we talked he said that he wanted to…'_ Claire though as she remembered the last time she had met Leon about 4 months ago. They often kept contact through e-mail and phone, but rarely met face to face. They had only shared a short moment alone since Chris hadn't left his little sister out of his sight even for a minute as usual, but during that time Leon had expressed his interest to be with her once they had achieved _'something that would tip the scales so that they didn't have to be in constant danger.'_

She had felt so baffled at that time that she couldn't give Leon any answer, but the ex cop had only smiled at her and told Claire to think it over. And Claire had done exactly that. The young Redfield woman knew that she wanted to be with Leon, but would their current state of life allow a long-term relationship? RIght now it felt like it wasn't possible but if Umbrella was brought down, perhaps then.

When Claire finally stepped on to the train and found the right seat, she noticed a nice looking old lady sitting on the chair next to hers, knitting something that looked like it was going to be either a glove or a sock. Either way it looked warm…. too warm for the current hot summer. A Christmas gift perhaps?

Claire walked swiftly over to her seat so that she didn't block the corridor that was swiftly getting crowded with all the people trying to find the right carts and seats. For a business day the cart was surprisingly full. The train also had a luxury business carts but the tickets were ridiculously expensive.

The old lady with almost pure white hair noticed Claire sit down next to her "Hello Dear heart! How nice to get some pleasant company. I feared I'd have to spent the whole trip alone." The old lady laughed, she clearly was a good spirited old lady.

Claire smiled a bit "Thanks, I certainly hope I'm pleasing company." She replied with a warm smile.

The old lady had bright red glasses and rich looking purple dress. She looked really nice and sweet old lady. But for some reason Claire felt slightly uncomfortable, perhaps it was the_ 'dear heart'_ that the lady had called her. That name always caused Claire to think of Wesker who had threatened both her and Chris on the Rockfort Island…not to mention he had taken Steve's corpse and used it most likely for experimenting.

2 years had passed, but the events of the island and Antarctic were still fresh in her mind, she would never be able to forget them

The memories of Steve, the mad twins and Albert Wesker never ceased to haunt her. Claire shivered; she hoped that she would never ever have to see that man again.

_'Wesker.'_

His words still taunted her, as did his golden eyes.

"_Maybe he will come back alive, just as I did..."_ Wesker had said to her when she had demanded him to not to touch Steve's corpse in any way.

Claire closed her eyes, and sighed. She had enough nightmares, and she certainly didn't want to have them while awaken. She looked past the old lady through of the window. To be honest, she had nightmares really often and they almost always had something to do with Wesker, Chris and Steve.

The train was old and it nudged slightly when it started to move, slowly picking up the speed.

"Going to visit family?" the old lady suddenly asked.

Claire turned her attention to the woman, and was a bit baffled, since she had been buried in her thoughts. The silver haired woman clearly was the talking type, but Claire didn't mind. Some people found small talk to be a bother but Claire enjoyed it. It took a moment from Claire to fully understand what she had asked her but the younger Redfield quickly embraced the small talk and left the unpleasant memories buried into her mind for now.

"Something like that, I'm going to meet an old friend of mine and my brother. " She answered truthfully. The idea of the old lady being an umbrella spy crossed Claire's mind but she banished it as stupid right away.

"That's nice dear! I myself on the other hand..." the old lady started to tell Claire detailed description of her family tree and newborn twins….

The train slowly picked the speed more and more. Claire really couldn't listen to old woman, but tried to look like she did. The mention of twins made her only think of Alexia and Alfred. She studied the train cart with her sky blue eyes; there weren't that much people in this cart and most of them were reading or listening to music. There was even a young couple that sat few seats away from her and they were kissing and laughing softly.

"_I love you Claire" _She could hear Steve's voice in her mind. Steve...was she really going mad? She had to get her mind into something else, right now!

The old lady quickly stopped talking when she realized that she had made a mistake in her knitting and quickly tried to fix the damages. Claire noticed a newspaper in a holder next to the old lady. "Mind if I borrow this?" Claire asked politely and pointed at the daily newspaper.

The old lady gave her almost ferocious grin "Not at all!" And handed the paper to the red haired girl who gracefully accepted it.

When Claire was just about to open the paper, she heard the cart door open and close behind her, not too near, probably 4 or 5 seats behind her.

A man walked past her with big bag. He was rather puffy looking middle-aged man, clearly a business type. Then Claire heard rustle behind her and heard how the bag hit the floor, the poor man had crashed into someone.

She didn't pay much attention to it first, but when she heard a dark, far too familiar voice her blood turned into ice.

"Look where you are going." A cold male voice said viciously, every word dripping of venom.

Claire who, was about to open the paper slowly, opened it up as fast as possible to cover her face.

No one else could have that cold, rich, deep and cruel tone. No mistake.

She felt the man walk past her, almost touching her. Claire felt her heart start to race with slight panic as peeked from behind the paper when the man had passed her.

Black outfit, metal case, blond hair.

And Claire certainly didn't want to know what was in the case...

She got herself behind the paper again; her heart was going too fast for her own good.

Claire started to feel light headed_ ' this can't be true, it just can't.'_ she thought and swallowed hard.

Albert Wesker was a vicious and cruel man with deep undying hatred for the Redfield siblings. He had betrayed the S.T.A.R.S, almost killed Chris, taken Steve's corpse….

And now he was on the same train as Claire.


	2. The Meeting

_Oh no, no no no no_!" Claire screamed in her mind. _"why is he here? Why must he be in same train as I ? I'm doomed if he sees me!_"

She tried to keep her breathing controlled and be calm. If Wesker found out she was in same train as he, the man would probably try to kill her or get to Chris somehow trough her. Then again, Wesker wasn´t that kind of person who would shoot her in middle of the public transport, too much attention to him.

So, if she tried to keep him from seeing her, and stayed near people, she should pretty much be OK, unless the Wesker dragged her to some other , empty cart and shot her there, heck even punched one time, like the man needed any weapons to kill.

The events in Rockfold Island were still fresh in her mind, she was a punching bag...

She unconsciously petted her handbag, which had a handgun inside. Then, after a while she noticed that she had a tight grip of it "_well done Claire! Like the gun_ would _kill Wesker! The man doesn´t even mind the bullets, well, at least he didn't seem to_´ Claire frowned. _"I wish I had a rocket launcher_"

After 10 minutes, she finally started to read the paper, nothing interesting in it really, most of the paper had some articles about politics and, surprisingly a small story about Umbrella´s stock beginning to rise again, which was a surprise, after all the horrible things like Raccoon city.

After 1 hour, Claire finally put down the paper, she feared that Wesker might come back any minute, but her arms were tired of holding the paper up. The old lady searched her purse and looked worried "Something wrong ? Claire asked.

Lady gave a sad smile "Oh nothing, wrong I just noticed, that my other glasses are in my bag, up in the luggage there" she said and pointed up to bag holding area over the seats. "Could you get them for me Miss? I really need them."

Claire hesitated. "_Come on Claire! Get a grip! Surely you can help an old fragile lady to get ther glasses from the bag, so what if Wesker comes back? Just act normal and dont do anything drastic´_ She told herself.

"something wrong Dear?" the old lady asked and Claire turned her attention to her.

"Oh no, I was just in my thoughts!" She said with a smile.

She got up and got on her toes to reach the bag. Then, she heard the cart door open, well, in truth, almost slam open.

She turned her head towards the door, eyes wide, and got even wider when she saw Wesker standing in the doorway alone and he was staring at her. His expression was blank, Claire´s was somewhat scared. Slowly, his lips turned into small, malicious smile.

Claire, took out the glasses from the side pocket. She couldn't believe this. She was on her toes, reaching up to luggage, and staring at Wesker, who was calm as ever, smiling, and probably had more than one gun in his possession right now, not that he needed them to kill Claire.

The Redfield luck was double edged sword. It gave her the advantage of seeing Wesker first, but then it threw her into the worst possible situation. Which was practically predator versus prey, and Claire was the prey. "_Damn it Claire! You are doomed. Now, Just act normal, and don't give Wesker any reason to take you with_ him,_ if he tries it, just say "no"_´ like Chris taught when dealing with strangers.

She recalled the time when Chris had told her how to act with strangers you didn't want to deal with.

"_OK sis, if a man wants you to come with him and you don't want to. Example, this drunk gorgeous guy who tries to hit on you , just say out loud "NO!" and then some knight in the shiny armor will come probably to save you." Chris had told her, when she was 16._

_"And if that doesn't work?" Claire asked. Chris smiled "Then you do as I told you earlier?"_

_"smash his face with a fist?" She asked. Chris sighed "well, that works too..."_

She couldn't remember what else Chris had in his mind, but it wasn´t important right now.

The fact was, that Wesker probably wouldn't want to get much attention.

She handed the glasses to the lady who thanked her kindly. Claire started to sit down on the seat, keeping her eyes on Wesker all the time. Just when she was about to land the covering, Wesker had walked over to her and grabbed her arm with iron grip.  
Claire looked up to Wesker´s shades, and could barely see the the red eyes burning behind them.

"Miss Redfield, what a pleasant surprise to see you here...hows your brother ?" He asked, locking his eyes with Claire´s, even though he had the pitch black sunglasses on. Claire couldn't help it, she opened her mouth but the voice just wouldn't come out.

"Friend of yours Dear?" Old lady asked with a warm smile meant for Wesker. Claire turned her attention to woman and then back to Wesker. The tyrant didn´t take his eyes off Claire.

"Something like that" he said simply, then he added "Why don't we move to cart where I have seat? There is plenty of room there...Maybe we could talk about old friends..." he said, trying to sound pleasant but the maliciousness could be heard in his tone.

Claire screamed in her mind _"Claire! Stupid girl, say something before he drags you off with him_´"

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I rather stay here, wouldn´t want to bother you Mr. Wesker" Claire said as calm as possible.

She could see the eyes burn more intense behind the shades "Don't understand me wrong miss Redfield, I insist!" He said and pulled Claire up form the seat. Claire grabbed her handbag and for moment thought about pulling the handgun out. But she didn't, what help would it be?  
"I said I wont come!" Claire snapped. Few people turned their attention to Wesker and Claire, even the couple had stopped the cuddling and kissing.

Wesker pulled down his shades so that only Claire could see his snake eyes. "Dear heart, you either come with me, or, I just might let something loose in this train", he said noting to metal case in his hand. Then he pushed the shades back to their spot. Claire gritted her teeth "You wouldn't dare" She said.

Wesker answered "Do you want to find out?" They stared each other for a moment, hatred could be felt between them.

"Fine" Claire said, she wouldn't be so selfish to see all of the train people turn into zombies, just because she wouldn't go with the man, even if it meant her and Chris´ death. Wesker gave her a cold smile and then lead/dragged her trough the passage to the door.


	3. Trouble Ahead

(( Yay, Third chap, enjoy))

A car made its way trough the city centre, rain kept pouring down from the dark sky. Inside the vehicle, on the other seat sat Leon S. Kennedy while Chris Redfield drove. Neither of them had said anything during trip, but Leon had noticed that Chris kept giving him glances , evil glances. And Leon knew very well why.

Ever since Claire had hinted to her brother that she fancied Leon, the man had been like a vulture around the former R.P.D officer. And this Leon knew because Claire had sent him an E-mail after seeing Chris´reaction.

Chris, as a good brother, wanted to find out if Mr. Leon S. Kennedy was good enough to be Claire´s possible partner in life.

Leon would have found this really funny if Chris wasn't so zealous...they said that "Redfields stick together" and it seemed to be true, since the older Refield was so overprotective of his sister.

For heaven´s sake, Leon had survived Raccoon city incident, and an town full of mad Spanish men and women! What else would he have to prove!?

Chris finally broke the silence. "So, you had to quit your job after first day?"

Leon sneered lightly, "Considering a zombie break out during my first day and surviving it, I could say that I did my job quite well, saving your sister as well, while on it"

Chris snorted "My sis would have survived it alone"

Leon just shrugged "But we did it together..." He didn't want to continue the brawl, but Chris went on.

"Well, since you did that, I ques you are quite good for R.P.D guy...My sis though deserves at least S.T.A.R.S quality"

Now Leon , who was seriously getting pissed off, said " Lets rewind this, I might be merely a R.P.D, yet I survived the whole city of zombies, plus village of Spanish men trying to impale me with all kinds of dung forks and hay poles." He paused "You ,Redfield, on the other hand had against you only a mansion of zombies and island...so, I could say I did better"

Chris grit his teeth, and looked like if he was going to strangle Kennedy right away, but then again he had to keep his eyes on the traffic...

Leon stared out, the rain was giving in "If Claire has feelings for me then I will be happy to answer them" Chris opened his mouth to protest "Claire can take care of herself"Leon finished, weighting the words.

For once Chris kept his mouth shut and drove the car while thinking what Leon had said.

* * *

Wesker dragged Claire trough the train, and finally they entered a rail car, which was even more gorgeous than the others, probably for the wealthy passengers. The tyrant walked so fast that Claire had problems keeping up with him. The man finally reached a pair of seats and pushed Claire at the one closer to window.

"Sit" he said coolly. Claire shot an ugly look at the man and sat slowly down putting her hand bag into her lap.

Wesker landed the seat next to her and put the metal case down on the floor.

Claire tried to press against the window as much as possible, it just felt too uncomfortable near Wesker, this was like her worst nightmare, well at least much like the one she had been having lately.

Wesker pushed his glasses up a bit, since they had slided down somewhat.

Then he turned his attention to Redfield girl smiling mockingly "Dear heart, don't look so uncomfortable, these are first class seats after all"

Claire´s eyes were filled with disgust, "Hard to believe that since the quality is notably decreasing every second because of abominable characters in the area" Read haired gril mocked "What do you want Wesker? Kill me and Chris, and bunch of other anti-Umbrella members if possible?" She added.

Wesker just smiled "Witty and blunt as always, Redfields tend to be"

Claire turned her head away, to face the window "Referring to Chris?" she asked

"Always"

Claire snorted "Its always about Chris, isn't it? If I wasn't his sister, I would be no more than a mongrel for you, just another possible zombie or test subject" She spat.

"Do you want to be something more?" Wesker asked trying to keep the mock out of his voice. Claire snorted once again and kept staring her reflection in the window and didn't answer.

Claire ran her eyes around the the train car after a while, there were only few people. They had a business look on them, and they all were buried in papers and talked to cellphones while still being able to tap their computers.

"You didn't answer my question" Claire said frustrated after a moment of silence.

Wesker gave Claire a cold look "Dear heart, I believe that you aren't in position to demand any answers from me, I think it is be quite opposite, but since the circumstances are what they are, we have to postpone it."

Claire tried to get any information she could, pushing as far as possible "I assume that you have a virus in that metal case." she stated.  
Wesker took off his glasses and took a hard grip of Claire´s shoulder, so hard that it hurt really much.

"Miss Redfield, I warn you, don't get on my nerves, when I tell you to do something, you do it, if you want to live little longer."

The train suddenly dived into darkness of the tunnel. Even though the lighting was good, it still got pretty dark in there. Claire listened the soft voice of the train, while it moved inside. She tried to come up with a plan to escape but didn't have much luck with it.

"_Damn it! What I'm going to do?_ _The moment the train arrives at the station Wesker can take me to some alley and shoot me there if he want, and since Leon and Chris are waiting for me there, he might even lure them to follow us. And then erase 3 pests from his life_._ The station is probably going to be really crowded, and Wesker might not see Chris and Leon, which I really hope..."_

Claire felt hopeless, it was just like back at the Antartic, Claire couldnt do anything, he was Wesker´s plaything, something to pull from strings and it would do like you wanted if you knew the right gestures.

But that wouldn't help Claire, she had to come up with something to get away, right now! She couldn't run out of the train car and hide, since Wesker would catch her in seconds. She needed a distraction! Something, anything!

Wesker noticed Claire keeping her handbag as close as possible "A handgun? Dear heart, you should know by now that it doesn't work well against me" He told Claire who seemed to be in her thoughts. Claire gave Wesker a hard look , just when she was about to answer him, A phone rang, it was Wesker´s.

He casually answered it "What is it?" he then listened what the person in the other end had to say.. Claire checked her watch it would take the train atleast 45 mins to arrive the station.

"Now?" Wesker went on. Claire was silent, listening. "Hnh, They acted sooner than I though...this is only a minor problem, Ill take care of it" he said and hung up. Claire shot a curious look at Wesker.

Then man got up and grabbed Claire´s arm, pulling her up, taking the metal case as well.

"Dear heart, we have some minor problems here, and I need you to come with me to take care of it..." he said in low threatening tone.

Claire tried to pry some information "What kind of problems? Wife tracked you down?" She mocked

Wesker smiled cruelly "No, if you want to know, few Cerberus were released into train" Claire stared Wesker in horror

No way,..."What!? You are lying! Who the hell would transport one in public train!?" She shrieked and some other passengers gave her a glance. Wesker´s grip hardened on her arm. "Well, it was 100 percent sure that it would not get away, and the security would have shot it straight away if it did"

Claire was still in shock,"But, then how?"

Wesker shrugged like it didn't matter "The third party has intervened I presume, now If you want to prevent a G-virus outbreak in this train, I suggest that you do as I say and co-operate." He said

"How many of these dogs did you have in this train?" Claire asked putting her hand ready on the gun in the handbag.

"5" Wesker said. Then he lead Claire trough the door, heading towards the cargo hold.

((Ok, hope you like it :) Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reviews, they really make writing fun. And If someone has some ideas for plot twists, I would like to hear them. I have wrote the plot today during ,math class...since this is my first "good fic" I try to get it doe as well as possible. But it would be fun to hear if you have any ideas for this since I think its important to know what readers want from the story))


	4. Dog Trouble

((Here you go! Fourth chap more ranting in the end! Oh and, I mixed up G and T virus in last chap...so its T virus in the train not G...don't ask how I mixed them up I just did...))

Wesker and Claire moved trough the train carts fast, they passed one normal passenger car and dining cart. Claire was nervous and bit scared, not sure what wouldhappen since there were 5 T-virus infested dogs on loose in the cargo cars, and even one was able to cause virus outbreak if it had a chance and was not terminated properly.

Wesker opened the door to the kitchen, it was empty as well. All dishes placed neatly into the cupboard, nothing was misplaced.

Wesker didn't stop to watch around, the marched straight to next door, and pushed it open. Claire gasped when she saw bodies lying on the ground. She could tell from their clothing and gearing that some of the corpses on the cold metal floor were normal train employees, and some probably mercenaries. Wesker let Claire go and moved in pulling his pistol out, equipped with silencer of course.

Wesker checked how Claire reacted , but the Redfield didn't even frown, she just looked the corpses with expression of both pity and sadness. She didn't mind the stench of blood which was strong.

Claire knelt over one of the bodies, and looked worried "Wesker, these have been bitten, looks like that the canine animal did this."

Claire also noticed gun shots in the bodies. Looked like that the dogs had only had a taste of the bodies. Claire checked few more corpses, she cursed out loud, and Wesker looked a bit curious. "Dear heart? What makes you use such a brutal language?"

Claire frowned a bit "These all have been bitten at least once!"  
"Not surprising really, some animals want to take bite of everything served for them first..." He said.

Wesker thought something for a while and then decided to put the metal case down on the floor, against the wall, freeing his other hand.

Claire pulled her gun out as well. They had about 40 minutes time to dispose the dogs from the train. Claire just worried what would happen after they did it. If opportunity appeared to get away from Wesker, she would take it, but not at the cost of the passengers´ lives.

"We better handle this fast miss Redfield, before our friends decide to wake up." Wesker said coldly referring to dead people on the floor.

Claire bit her lip in order not to snap something back at the blond man. But he spoke the truth, these guys would turn into zombies in time, since they were a bit munched by the dogs.

Claire looked over to case next to wall "You going to leave that here, don't you worry that might I steal it?" she asked.

Wesker turned his attention to Claire with small smile on his face "Dear heart, know this, I'm letting you be free as you are only because our goal is same. After the problem is handled, we will resume to way were a bit earlier." He said in a rather smug tone.

"Our goal is not the same. You want to deal with the T-virus infested dogs only because you and your plan, whatever it is, is going to be ruined if the media or police finds out that who ever you are working for is behind the zombified train, I in the other hand, want to save people from the terrible fate that might come because you. " She said in rather angry and strong tone " And besides, what makes you think that I have any intentions of staying near you?" Claire added

Wesker walked over to Claire and moved his handgun so that it brushed lightly Claire´s cheek.

"What makes you think that I'm going to let a charming young woman such as you leave me?" Wesker said, amused of Claire´s boldness and determination.

Claire took few steps back "Lets get this done." She whispered, they had spent enough time talking. Already. She walked past Wesker into the first cargo cart. There was nothing, nor in next, Wesker took the lead again. Claire was rather bothered with the fact that a blood stain on the metal floor hinted that one of the bodies had been dragged away deeper into cargo hold.  
"Where are they?!" Claire asked worried.

"Hiding probably...waiting for us to let out guard down." Wesker said as he entered the second last wagon, which had held the dogs in big cages, but the cages were broken, not done by the dogs, that´s for sure. The wire had been cut with a tool.

Claire got closer to cages, holding her gun ready. It was so damn dark there, something could have easily hide in the shadows.

The train suddenly dived out of the tunnel. Claire could hear the wind wail softly, even when there were only few windows. But she also heard another sound. Snarling and growling. She turned her head to look at the last cargo car, the door was open and in the car stood 5 dogs around a bloodied torn body in the end of the railway carriage. They were tall, muscular, almost size of a calf. A drool mixed with blood oozed from their mouths as the dogs bared their canine teeth and let out a growl of rage. All of the dogs charged towards Claire who shot few times and then ducked behind the wall next to the door for cover. The dogs crashed trough the door.

Wesker shot the hounds, and managed to kill one, but rest 4 attacked him together at once. Claire took aim at one dog and shot, the bullet pierced hound´s neck rather painfully and it roared and snarled in agony. It ran straight towards the kitchen, probably looking for easier prey. The other 3 dogs attacked remorselessly against Wesker who had quite managing with the big dogs.

One of them leaped at the man, but Wesker caught it in mid air and threw it against the wall, the cerberus slammed on the ground after hitting the cold metal. Claire got up and ran for the door heading back to kitchen "Ill deal with the fourth dog!" Claire yelled to Wesker who was too busy with the 3 other cerberus to answer.

Claire ran trough the railway wagons , and then came to one where the bodies and metal case were, no signs of the dog.

Claire stopped, this was her chance ! "_If I can hide from Wesker for..." she checked her watch "30 minutes, and meet up with Leon and Chris, I will be fine! I´ll just have to deal with the dog first. Wesker surely can handle the three dogs easily, even though it might take him sometime."_ Claire thought.

She moved over to the metal case and bent over a body which was between her and the case. For Claire´s surprise, the case was rather heavy. "man, I bet its something really important inside."

She froze when she heard rustle behind her, then on the other side...She turned her head slowly.

The corpses had started to move, waking up...Then suddenly the one underneath her let out a wailing moan. Claire yelped and pulled the case up fast and turned around. She face and zombified train employee dressed in blue. She shot the zombie into head once and ran for the kitchen door. The zombies, 6 in all tried to grab, bite or just reach for her. She ran trough the double-wing door and slammed it shut. She grabbed a frying pan and thrust it between the handles.

She then turned around to check the kitched, no dog...Damn it!

Claire ran into next wagon, the dining area, she scanned the area and noticed that the opposite door was shut. So the dog couldn't have gone trough it, and the area was empty, only possibility was that the dog had ran up the stairs... Claire looked up to ceiling when she heard a man scream in agony and terror, then another. She ran up the stairs holding the gun in another hand and case in another.

She reached the second level. There were 2 cabins on this floor, and no doors to another train carts. Other of the cabin doors was open. Claire approached it slowly, she saw trough the door way a dog tearing one of the 2 bodies in there, both male, in rich suits.

The dog looked up from the corpse at Claire who opened fire, the dog ran towards her, and tried to bite but Claire, as a quick girl and dodged it. Claire for her horror realized that the gun´s magazine was empty! She cursed but didn't have any time to reload since the dog charged towards her.

She dropped the gun and put both of her hands on the case´s handle and swung it hard hitting the dog into head. It flew across the floor and hit the ground hard. Claire picked the gun fast and started to reload it. The cerberus started to recover and snarled running towards Claire. She finished the reload just in time and opened the fire.

She hit the dog many times into head and the beast dropped dead on the floor.

Claire breathed heavily, the adrenaline was still running her system fast. She was ready for a battle, waiting for next attack, but it didn't come, the dog just laid there, dead, for good.

Claire moved into the cabin, which held the bodies, there was papers scattered all over the floor and bed, table too. She picked few up. For her surprise they were documents involving Umbrella. She gave them a closer look, names, dates, places, no one really sounded familiar to her in anyway, some of the documents had Wesker´s signature "He has quite nice hand-writing..." Claire thought.

"I better hide before Wesker finds me..." She muttered and turned to leave, just to face a gas masked man standing at the doorway staring at her. Claire shrieked in terror, she hadn't even heard the man.

Claire was about to rise her gun but the man pointed her with an assault rifle. "Don't even think of it missy." Said a deep voice. Claire´s eyes were wide open. The mercenary grabbed Claire´s gun and shoved it into his side pocket.

"You are with Wesker aren't you?" Then man asked, but before Claire had time to answer the man, he said "Why, of course you are sweetie, how else you would have dealt with the dog so easily..."

"No! I'm not with that man, anything but that, I..." Claire tried to say but the man interrupted her "Doesn't really matter, you know about this and must be dealt with" he said and grabbed handful of Claire´s red hair and pulled her forcefully out of the cabin.

Wesker was seriously pissed off, even though he didn't show it. One of the hounds had destroyed his sunglasses and the frames and broken glass lied on the floor. Well, better them than his face.

Just when he had dealt with the dogs, he heard hungry moans echoed from the next wagon. He watched calmly as zombies moved their rotting corpses trough the floor towards him, wanting to bite and eat him.

Wesker reloaded his gun since it was empty, and noticed that he had only one magazine left.

"this should be interesting..." He muttered and prepared for the zombies, he wanted to save his ammo, so this would be hand to hand fight.

Wesker flexed his muscles a bit, all zombies lied on the floor, silent. It didn't take lot of time from him to deal with the undead. Wesker moved trough the wagons towards the kitchen, and noticed that his metal case was gone. "Hmpf, making my life harder seems to be a inheritable gene in Redfield strain..." He muttered and moved to next door only to find that it was banned shut.

Wesker kicked it open with one strong kick.

For what he hadn't awaited was that group of hired soldiers waiting for him.

They all wore combat suits with gas mask, assault rifles pointed towards Wesker.

"Thats him boys! Look at his eyes, just like boss told us."

"What about the girl? One of them asked, the one who seemed to be the leader of the group said "Captain took care of her, it seems that one of the dogs did the dirty work with the other targets."

Wesker hold his gun up and shot one of the man to death before they opened fire, he ducked behind the corner for cover. Once the mercs stopped shooting he lunged towards one, he threw the gun away, for the magazine was empty and took hold of the merc´s head, twisting the neck, and then letting the corpse hit the floor.

The soldiers opened fire again, few bullets hit Wesker, but the blond man didn't seem to care about the stinging feeling. He grabbed the rifle from the hands of the man and hit him with the handle into head. A satisfying sound of crack was heard and he finished the last man off with the rifle. He breathed hard, no because he was in pain but because he was angry, who the hell sent these kind of amateurs after him?

Claire struggled like a wild animal against the man, who had firm grip of her hair. He then pushed her forward. Claire tried to keep her balance but didn't have much luck, she fell down.

"Sorry sweetie, but the command was "no witnesses"" The merc said and pointed the gun towards Claire. Who shut her eyes tight. "Its nothing personal." He finished.

Claire waited for the pain, darkness or something. She didn't want to die, she wanted to see Chris and Leon, she wanted to hug her brother and give a light kiss to Leon. To see Chris´ reaction and giggle.

"I'm sorry Chris..." She whispered,

A loud shot was heard. But she didn't feel anything, no pain, no darkness, or anything...just silence and then, a loud sound of something heavy hit the floor.

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw the mercenary dead on the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him. She looked up, and saw Wesker, without his sunglasses, clothes bit bloodied, but well otherwise. He was holding an assault rifle in his hands. "Nor is this.." he said and walked towards Claire who lied on her knees staring at him in shock.

Wesker grabbed the metal case from the floor. The merc had dropped it when he was shot. Then he turned his attention to Claire.

Wesker kept his eyes on Claire as he pulled out the cell phone. He selected a number and called. "Dealt with it, dispose the bodies fast when the train arrives" he told the person in the other end and hung up.

"Get up" he then told Claire and took her arm, lifting her up. Claire stumbled a bit but found the balance.

She didn't fight back when Wesker started to lead her down the stairs and trough the train carts.

Claire checked her watch, the train would arrive the station in 7 minutes.

They moved trough the passenger area fast some people giving them a bit suspicious looks, mostly because of Wesker´s eyes and his bloodied clothing. Claire on the other hand looked rather normal, bit shocked but fine.

They arrived at one of the exits. Where people had started to gather up already. One young guy gave Wesker a long look "Cool contact lenses" He said.

Wesker gave the boy a long stare. "Thank you..." Wesker whispered and Claire would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dreadful.

* * *

Leon and Chris stood underneath a rain shelter at the station. The rain had started to gain power again. Leon saw the train come closer. And Chris yawned "Finally!" he groaned.

Leon gave the other man a bored look "Do you remember in which train cart she had the seat?"  
Chris shook his head "Nah" Leon didn't answer.

The train stopped and people started to pour out. The former R.P.D officer gave a glance on his left side, she lighting in the station was rather good. Few train cars to left, he saw a man in black clothing dragging a red haired girl with a ponytail.

Leon froze "Claire?" he said out loud. Chris turned his head to see what Leon was looking at.

The man and girl seemed to notice them even though the rain was rather hard. "Wesker?" Chris said out louder than Leon.

Claire saw her brother and Leon stand underneath a rain shelter, and Wesker did too. "Chris! Leon" Claire yelled as hard as she could. Wesker let go of her only to knock her out. Last thing she saw before she fell into blackness was Chris and Leon running towards them and feeling of strong hand catching her and warm soft fabric after it...

* * *

((First of all, I want once again thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers!

Netherlady asked me about the genre of the story and I decided to change is to drama/angst, since this handles pretty much Chris´and Claire´s relationship as brother and sister, with Wesker poking it...hehe. I´m not sure how many chaps Ill add, but this probably isn't going to be a long story.

And I'm so embarrassed that I mixed T and G virus up...My friend who read this pointed it out, since I haven't played the second game, nor any other which has Claire...hehe...but she is still my favorite char.))


	5. Confusion & Worry

((Heyyy! New chap, ranting in the end!))

* * *

She felt pain. More like that her head was broken for good to be honest.

Claire´s blue eyes shot wide open and she saw something bright, felt something soft, yet everything in her eyes was blurry. She blinked few times to clear her eye sight. The source of the bright light was a lamp hanging down from the ceiling. It was simple, yet bright and clear light source.

Claire raised herself from the soft mattress underneath her and looked around. She was in a grey colored room furnished with a writing desk and few bookshelves, mostly empty.

The pain was hot and stinging in the back of her head and neck, damn Wesker had hit her hard.

"Wesker..." Claire thought " Where the hell am I!?" she said out loud, after remembering what had happened before everything went black.. Then she tried to get some info out of the room, which looked like some sort of temporal staying place for researchers. It was private yet simple. Everything was clean, grey and dull. The bed that she lied of was for one person only.

She got out of the bed too fast,so that she felt dizzy and had to sit back down on, it holding her head.

Claire heard the door open softly and then close. She looked up and saw Wesker standing in front of the door, in new, clean suit. Claire noticed the new sunglasses as well, exactly same type as last ones...

"Up already? Thought you would be out cold for few more hours..." Wesker said bit amused.

Claire gave the man angry look "Never underestimate Redfield..." She said voice full of venom.

Wesker gave a cruel smile "Yes, seems like Redfields has unique heritage for recovering even without any virus, you can hit your head as much as you like and yet you get up and be like nothing had happened..." he said probably referring to Chris...and speaking of Chris...

"Where is Chris and Leon?! If you hurt them I'm going..." She started

Wesker walked over to bookshelf "Mr. Kennedy and your brother are well, for now at least." He said and turned to Claire with a small vicious smile on his lips.

* * *

Chris grit his teeth, He had Claire...Wesker had Claire...His sister! He gripped the edge of the chair ,which he was sitting on right now, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Rebecca Chambers tended a gunshot wound on Redfield´s leg, one that Wesker had made to him earlier that night.

The group had called up an emergency meeting. Most knew each other. There was Leon, Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Billy Coen, who was the newest member of the anti Umbrella organization.

Everyone were in the room around Chris and Leon who had told the whole thing.

When they had chased after Wesker, who had taken Claire with him, the former S.T.A.R.S captain had shot Chris into leg to get rid of him. Leon had stayed behind helping Chris who had started to bleed really bad, and Wesker had got away.

The older Redfield was seething with hate and anger, so much that he seemed almost as if he was possessed by a demon. He was angry towards Leon because the man hadnt rushed after his sister and Wesker.

" So, Wesker has Claire..." Jill muttered after she had thought the thing over few times in her head.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rebecca, finally finishing with Chris´ leg.

"Going to do?!" Chris boomed, "Im getting my sis back from that traitor!" he yelled and tried to get up, but his leg was still too sore for that...

"Not in that condition" Billy Coen said a bit absent, he didn't know any of these guys except Rebecca who had contacted him in the first place few months ago.

"What are the chances for Wesker to be in same train as Claire..." Leon muttered buried in his thoughts "We don't have any trace where she could be, and we cant find her unless Wesker directly tries to take contact on us, the guy is practically undetectable and reachable."

Chris gave Kennedy a stare that could killed him but didnt say anything, because he knew it was true.

Jill sighed "No matter what, we cant abandon this mission..."

The group, considering of the people in room and few other, who were on scouting and info search, helping from afar, were on special mission for the organization. Their mission was to hit a research center which held vital information about the possible alternative G virus strain. Claire was supposed to be the last person for the mission but since Wesker got her, things would not go as planned.

"At least we don't have to fear that Ms Redfield would leak some info, since she only knew that we were up for something..." Coen said but regretted it right away, since Chris shot up, even though it made his leg hurt like hell, and grabbed the slim man from the collar of the shirt. "Say that again about my sister and you ll regret it for the rest of your life." Chris snarled. The former soldier was surprised for Chris´sudden reaction.

Jill moved over to Chris and put her hand on his shoulder "Redfield, that's enough!" She said seriously. Chris tried to calm down and let go of Billy, who took few steps back.

Barry who hadn't said anything finally spoke out "Could it be, that Wesker is after the same thing as we are? Why else he would be here? "

The city wasn't big, and the research centre was located in the wilderness about 15 km away from the it, hidden of course.

Leon frowned "That is likely, and if it is so then we have to move fast."

"But we cant do it yet, not without the information about the alert system and emergency lock down..." Jill said.

"That might take days! Perhaps week or more! " Chris exploded again "Do you think that Claire will survive that long under Wesker´s grasp!?" he snapped at Valentine who took it calmly.

"Chris, he would have killed her back at the train if he wanted. Wesker would not kill her so quickly, she is much more valuable alive against us and you. And you know it" She said.

Chris bit his lip, he couldn't do anything. He had no idea where Claire was, the mission was stuck till the scouts got the information they needed to access the centre, and most likely Wesker was after same information.

He hated Wesker, that man was a freak. Hadn't he done enough by now? Killing almost all S.T.A.R.S members and lot more...and now his former captain had taken Chris´ sister...the only relative he had left. The mere sight of Wesker holding Claire´s unconscious body made him sick.

He then noticed that his lip was bleeding. He wiped it clean. He would not let Wesker take Claire from him, she was his sister, his lovely little sister...

* * *

"So, what are you planning?" Claire asked rubbing her head with other hand, it still hurt like hell.

Wesker smiled "Dear heart, I must confess that this wasn't really preplanned. I came to get one thing that I needed form this low life city, but I had not expected your friends to be here as well, which probably means that they are after same thing. " He said and walked over to Claire, who winced when she felt Wesker´s warm leather gloves touch her cheek softly.

"You happen to know anything about it ms. Redfield?" He asked softly yet in threatening way and forced Claire to look up into his face.

"No, they didn't tell me anything vital" she said sincerely. Wesker seemed to believe her, he could see it in her eyes, she truly didn't know anything, only that the group was up for something.

"And... to have you as my wild card in the deck..." he said a bit absent like, observing Claire´s reaction,. She did not pull her head away as Wesker had assumed. " I need to play my cards right, keeping the one card that could turn the whole game upside down." He said stroking Claire´s plae face softly.

"But if I keep the card too long in my hand, it looses its value if not played properly." He pulled his hand away and Claire sighed with relief in her mind.

Wesker smiled amused of the situation they were in "Yes, I need to observe this game as well as possible" he said and moved over to door opening it.

"how long you plan to keep me here?!" Claire demanded.

Wesker turned around. "As long as I need Dear heart. And that might be couple of days of weeks." He said "Since the...episode with the mercs at the train delayed my plans, it might take me sometime to get the object I need, thanks to fact that my informers are dead." Wesker continued. And the dead businessmen on the train popped into her mind.

She was about to ask something else but the blond man opened the door.

"Ms. Redfield, you can freely use bathroom and kitchen" he said and left the room.

Claire, after a while finally got up and walked around her room. The desk had few pens and scrapbook in the drawer, otherwise it was empty. The bookshelf on the other hand, had some biochemistry book, most if them virus and gene research books, probably anything that could help Claire.

She left the room and noticed that her room was connected to rather big hallway, that was also grey colored. There were few simple doors which had tablets on the front. Claire checked them out. "Kitchen" and "Bathroom" were written on them.

In the other end of the hallway was a door which read "monitor room", Claire bet that Wesker probably spent sometime in there since he hadn't mentioned it, most likely he didnt want to be disturbed while he worked on something.

Claire gave a glance to other side and saw a big door and number pad next to it, probably the only exit from this place...

Claire gave a sad laugh, she truly was a rat in the cage.

* * *

(Again I would like to thank my reviewers! Especially MariFM, AdaWongTN, Netherlady and Agent Krivins and that anonyme guy who wrote only one word.

Now, this chap is bit boring and short, but I wanted to update before my English exam heheeh...Now, in future there will be some more action and gun shooting, but next few chaps will most likely be something about Claire´s and Chris´relationship and ms Redfield´s captive time. Now I actually put the G virus on purpose here, that's the one Wesker has? RIGHT!? If I remembered that wrong too then I'm most hopeless writer ever... Ill try to update as soon as I get my exams done!))


	6. Everything to lose

_Chap 6 is up! Sorry it took so long Hope you enjoy it_

_

* * *

_

Claire returned into her room, she closed the door quietly behind her and moved over to the bed.

She noticed her wristwatch on the table next to the bed. Claire snatched it back and put it on, it was one of her most important belongings, since Chris had given it to her many years ago as a birthday gift.

It had actually been a joke, since at that time she had had problems to arrange her time between the schoolwork and hobbies.

"_Here you go little sis! Maybe that helps you to make it in time to school! They say you are always late" Chris said handing the wristwatch in a box with ribbon tied around it, to Claire who looked really happy about it, yet bit embarrassed._

_"Brother you are always so mean!" She groaned._

Ever since she had used the clock almost everyday.

Claire searched the room again for some clues of her whereabouts or for something that could help her in someway, but no, she didn't have any luck. There was absolutely nothing!

Claire grabbed few books from the shelf and threw them on the table. She then sat down gently on to the chair and opened one of the books. She snorted after reading merely the table of contents...some of the concepts sounded familiar but most of them were total nonsense to her. She really didn't care for biochemistry.

She closed the book and took another, same thing, and with the one after that too.

"Why cant there be anything...understandable to read in here!" She groaned and hand her hand trough her hair few times with her hand.

She got up and left the room, heading towards bathroom and kitchen.

Claire opened the door to the kitchen and looked around. It was as dull as her room. Young Redfield girl opened the closet doors, checking what kind of ingredients they contained.

Claire wasn't surprised or taken by them...mostly only dry food or "cook in 5 minutes" stuff. She slammed the doors shut and left the room frustrated.

Claire was about to return to her room, but then her eyes hit the monitor room door. She stopped.

"Should I check that out as well? " she muttered.

Wesker had not mentioned it, so it was most likely that Wesker had some use for the room...maybe...maybe he was in there, planning something to boost his position or...whatever he truly was after.  
She walked around the hallway for few minutes, wondering furiously if she should check out the monitor room.

The thing she was most worried about was Wesker´s reaction if she did...He had not forbidden her from entering the room, nor did he say that she could use it "freely".

Freely... There was nothing free in this situation! How ironic Wesker´s words sounded in Claire´s ears. She swung around and returned into her room once again, slamming the door shut and sat down on the bed.

Slowly, the anger she felt towards Wesker vanished from her deep blue eyes, and was replaced by sadness.

All she had wanted was to see Chris again! Was it too much asked!

Yet all she had managed to do was to get captured, and probably used for blackmailing or as a bait.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Once again she was the one needing help, when she wanted to offer it.

Nothing had changed, nothing, she was the one in need of help again.

Claire smiled sadly. "You really are a burden Claire..." she said to herself and lied down on the bed. Claire closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her face. Before long she fell into dreamless peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chris Redfield grit his teeth and kept stabbing the table with his combat knife, wishing that it was Wesker.  
The rest of the anti-Umbrella activists had ordered him to take a break, because he was ready to explode any time.

He hit the table harder with the knife. He was rather unaware of what he was doing, since Chris was buried deep in his thoughts, trying to find some way to get Claire back.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled and threw the knife towards the wall opposite to him.  
The cold blade hit the wall letting a loud rattling sound when it hit the ground.

"Damn it...:" He repeated now quietly "I'm going to kill you Wesker."

Chris turned his head towards the door when he heard it open softly.

The person who came in was Jill with 2 coffee cups in her hands. She gave a curious glance towards the blade on the cold metal floor and then to the beaten table.

She didn't say anything, just walked towards Chris.

"Anything new?" Chris asked as Jill handed the other cup to him.

Jill shook her head sadly "Sorry Chris, We haven't heard anything about Wesker or Claire, and it has already been 8 hours since you two arrived." She said.

Chris didn't say anything he just stared the cup. He curled his hands around it, feeling the hot coffee inside the cup warming his hands.

Jill tried to cheer her old comrade up a bit. "Our scouts are working hard on the emergency lock down and alert system, we haven't made the break trough yet, but I'm sure it will be soon!"

Chris gave a soft laugh "Soon and soon, it might be already too late for Claire...We don't know what Wesker has done to her, she might be dead, tortured or worse..." He said.

"Chris, I can't say that Claire is alright, because it would not be true, but you can't lose hope! No one saw that this could happen, you cant blame yourself for that Wesker was on same train as Claire, you..."  
Chris cut her out.

"Valentine, I respect you in every way, but you can't understand what I and Claire have been trough together" He said in low tone.

Jilll was silent, watching Chris closely.

"I promised her, Jill, I promised Claire long time ago that I would be there to protect her." He said smiling a bit "And you know that Redfield´s promise lives till we die" Chris continued and stared Jill into eyes.

C_laire cried and sobbed, hugging her big brother. "what are we going to do! Chris, I cant go on...I want them back, I want them back, I WANT THEM BACK!" she screamed. Chris held her little sister close to him. They both were just a kids.. "don't worry Claire, we will survive, I will protect you sis..."_

"Chris?"

Redfield blinked few times, he had been brought to the present when Jill mentioned his name in confusion.

Chris moved over to the knife, which lied on the floor. He picked it up and turned to face Jill.  
"I'll get her back..." Chris said, fire coming back into his blue eyes. "If Wesker has done anything to her...I'm going to make sure he wont get away with it." He added and thrust the knife into the sheath.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes, she slowly and sat up on her simple bed and looked head still hurt somewhat but not so badly now.

"And I hoped it was all just a big bad dream." She muttered and stood up, giving a bored glance to the books on the table. She sat down on the cold and hard chair and opened the book that seemed easiest to understand.  
_´At least I have something to pass time...´_ Claire thought and started to read.

After 15 minutes, Redfield noticed that her concentration was losing fast. Claire couldn't understand half of the text written on the pages! It was like reading some foreign language.

She checked her wristwatch. The clock was was set on 8.25 am. Claire snorted. She had lost her trace of time...if she had not had her watch, she would have no idea if it was morning or night.

This...research place, as she had started to think of it, was so seemingly separated from the rest of the world, that time didn't seem to have any meaning there.

Claire put the books away and took out the pen and sketchbook. She had never been much of an artist, but could draw rather well. Claire managed to spend an hour with the drawings, but eventually she quit since she wanted to save her only "quality" entertainment to pass time.

Leon S. Kennedy studied the magazine of his handgun. It wasn't really that interesting, but kept most people away from him, since he looked like he had something "important" to do.

But it could not fool Barry Burton. Leon noticed the older man was watching him a bit worried.

He sighed and put the magazine back into the gun and got up, ready leave the room, but Barry walked over to him.

"Kennedy, worried about Claire?" he asked. Leon frowned

"Wouldn't you be? I was so looking forward to seeing her again after these long years, and then Wesker shows up and takes her. And now the other Redfield acts like rabid dog on everyone, not that I disapprove on his behaviour...it just seems like he blames me on what happened" he muttered.

Barry slapped Leon friendly on to back. "We all take Claire's kidnapping hard, but you must know that it was not your fault." He said reassuringly.

Leon shook his head "I think it was. After Chris got shot on to leg I didn't follow Wesker...I could have saved Claire" he said. "Chris blames me for good reason."

Barry's expression hardened.

"Chris blames himself, you don't know how close those two are with each other" he said referring to the close relationship of the Redfields. "If you had followed Wesker, you would probably be dead already."

Leon flexed his muscles a bit. He was dead tired, since he had not really slept in whole night, well, maybe couple of hours. Chris on the other hand wouldn't even close his eyes, and it was showing.

"I'm sure Claire will make it, she is a strong young woman who takes after her brother." The older man said to Leon to make him feel better.

The younger one of the Redfields tossed the cursed book against the wall. She couldn't stand it any longer! She had nothing to do! Claire could barely understand the complex biochemistry material the books handled, and it was so dead boring to her. The thing would be entirely different if she had an action book or romance novel.

She got up and marched out of the room, straight to the monitor room door. Her eyes were cold, and hard, she didn't care if Wesker decided to hurt her or something, she had nothing to lose anyways.

She opened the door as silently as possible and peeked in.

What she saw didn't really surprise her at all. Wesker was sitting on a soft blue coloured chair in dark room filled with screens which had lot of text written in green.

She couldn't really say anything about them from this distance. Claire almost snorted when she saw Wesker wear his sunglasses in the almost pitch black room.

She opened the door more wide and stepped in.

The blond man didn't turn around "Yes Ms. Redfield?" Wesker asked in his monotone voice and continued tapping the keyboard fast.

Claire took a deep breath, as if trying to gather up her courage to ask nemesis of her brother for something to keep her occupied even if she was a prisoner.

"Is there any possibility for me to get something else to read than those chemistry books?" Claire asked keeping her eyes fixed on Wesker´s back.

"Couldn't keep you satisfied?" He asked bit mockingly and continued his work.

Claire didn't even blink. "I'm not really into chemistry." She answered, not hiding anything.

"Pity, its most fascinating subject, but only few have the golden touch for it..." Wesker said a bit maliciously.

She frowned "Its the advanced material that gives me problems" Claire defended herself. "If I had taken more courses during school, I would be quite good at it."

Wesker snorted and turned around.

"And I thought you are just like your brother..." He said with smooth silky voice. "His knowledge of chemistry was next to nothing..."

Claire couldn't take this anymore...

"Why do you hate Chris so much? What did he ever do to you?" She demanded. She was angry but her voice betrayed her because as Claire spoke, she trembled.

Wesker was silent for a while, but then he got up and started to approach Claire slowly.

_Great Claire! Now you did it!_ The young Redfield thought. She backed against the door. Wesker´s footsteps echoed in the room.

Claire wanted to run and hide, but there was no place for that. She was cornered.

Wesker smiled at Claire's expression, which mirrored of her feeling of helplessness...

"Your brother is a pest, one of the few things that stand in my way and can truly affect the outcome of my plans." He said, voice barely more than a whisper.

"He almost ruined the mansion experiment and has been a spike in my flesh ever since..." Wesker added and towered over Claire who looked up into his pitch-black sunglasses.

"Can you blame him for that! You betrayed your subordinates, those who thought you to be their friend, people who had worked with you for years and looked up to you!" She yelled straight at him, not caring whether it made him angry or not.

"You can't blame Chris for surviving! Anyone in his position would have done the same, everyone has the right to live and fight for it if needed."

Wesker's gloved hand grabbed Claire's neck pressing her against the wall.

"Your brother almost destroyed the whole mansion experiment, and delayed my mission with the T-veronica virus by destroying Alexia, believe me Ms. Redfield, I had quite problems getting the sample from Burnside..."

Claire saw red. "What did you do to him?" she asked in deadly cold voice. Wesker didn't answer to this but continued.

"Chris has been in my way long enough. His interference with my plans are getting most annoying, and my patience for delays starts to get thin..."

"Can't say I really blame Chris for that thing!" Claire snapped. "Besides, Chris is not the only one opposing you, there also were Valentine, Burton, Chambers and many others as well!"

Wesker´s gave her a rather vicious smile "But your ever so caring brother was definitely the one doing the main job, ruining my plans and delaying everything, if you are referring to the Spencer mansion. Had he not been there, I would have reached my goals much faster.

He was to die in the mansion, I must admit I was surprised when I found out he had survived..." He said tightening his grip.

Redfield tried to wriggle but Wesker´s grip was like iron...

" No one has the right to tell people where their place is, when they must die or so on, not even you Wesker, no matter how hard you have worked on your goals, no matter how much you sacrifice for them, you have no right to get people killed. You can't use innocent people as steppingstones!"

Claire tried to get Wesker´s hand off, but without any success.

"If it had not been Chris, it would have been someone else, no matter what Wesker, there will always be someone to match you. There is always someone to stand up against you, things like Raccoon city won't be forgotten. If Chris goes down, I will take his place!" She hissed.

Claire screamed a bit when Wesker without a word let go of Claire´s neck, but took a hold of her arm and swung her across the floor so that she fell down. She tried to get up, but Wesker walked quickly next to her and pressed her down from shoulder just like back at the island.

"If you decide to take Chris´ place, it would be better for me if I just killed you right here and now..." Wesker said and pressed harder with his leg, getting a loud pained yelp from Claire.

"Then just do it! I have nothing to lose..." Claire said and looked up. Wesker looked down.

For moment they just stared each other.

"But, because you are much more valuable to me alive, its no benefit for me to kill you...yet." he said and got his leg of Claire´s shoulder. She kept her blue eyes fixed on Wesker.

"Do you see Claire? I have you completely under my power, and I have every right to set your place on my chessboard..." he said, taking off his sunglasses.

He knelt down and pressed his gloved hand on Claire's cheek, making her to look into his red eyes.

"Because I have the power to do it."

Claire wanted to scream, tear those red eyes out...but she couldn't...She truly understood now, she just a pawn in the game.

Wesker let go of her, and she slowly got up, not saying a word.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Wesker watched her with those remorseless eyes.

"You have everything to lose Claire, and I will make you see it if I want to..." He said with cold, yet...somehow gentle voice...

Claire gave him one last look before she left the room saying.

"There are 3 sides in this game, there is much to play for..." then she left the room.

Wesker almost laughed, he had though the Redfield had submitted...but she had just declared that the game was on..."Things will surely get interesting...Claire" he said and returned to do his work, thinking if he should visit the book store some time...

* * *

Hope you liked! Next chap will probably be a battle of wits between Claire and Wesker :D Claire will probably ask few questions from him about his...intentions and plans, and the chap after that will be action! Wohoo! The epic clash between anti-Umbrella and Wesker.

I hope people wont try to infect me with T-virus and kill me since Chris might get a bit...darker in order to get Claire back...anyways, Always open for ideas! If you come up with something delicious that could happen between Claire and Wesker, message me. And thanks for all my reviewers! I wont forget you! _"huggles all reviewers to death" _


	7. Zombies can't read

_Disclaimer: don't own anything…..TT.TT Ranting in the end...

* * *

  
_

Claire studied the number pad next to the big door, the only exit from the area she was locked in. It didn't look too complicated, but since she didn't have slightest idea what the code for it might be, she had no hope to get the door open.

A day had passed and she had had no contact with Wesker really, she had passed him in the corridor few times but that's it, every time the man had kept his eyes on her, but Claire pretended not to notice.

Once when Claire had returned from the kitchen, she was surprised to see her handbag resting on the table. Could Wesker have retrieved it for her? More likely some of his men found it and gave it to him...All her stuff was in it, except the gun, which she had lost to the mercenary, whose dead body was probably now disposed.

Claire leaned against the cold grey wall and closed her eyes, she didn't like this place at all, it was damp, cold, and no one seemed to exist here, except she and Wesker...

Claire opened her eyes when the door infront of her clicked and opened, and Wesker walked in. He noticed Claire on his right side and stopped giving her a look.

Claire stared the man in front of her coldly, trying to detect some kind of feeling or expression on Wesker´s face, but it had none, and she hated it.

The young Redfield had always been good at noticing if something was wrong in her friend´s life they had something heavy in their minds. But Wesker never shoved any feelings, well maybe hatred and disgust sometimes, but nothing else.

But most of all, Claire hated his sunglasses...They hid Wesker´s eyes making it even more hard to read him. "_And I wouldn't believe when Chris said he wears his shades all the time..."_ Claire groaned in her mind, and absent minded frowned a bit.

Even a small movement on her face didn't go unnoticed...

"You seem to be upset Ms. Redfield, does the accommodation bother you? " Wesker asked lips twitching a bit.

Claire straightened herself, "Why, not at all, I'm perfectly comfortable with it..." She said with sweet tone, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Wesker was holding a book in his hand, it had blank brown leather cover...Claire noted it but didn't give it much attention.

"Glad to hear it" the blond man answered and walked towards the monitor room, as if he hadn't even heard the sarcasm. He unlocked the door to his working room. He gave Claire a smile and said "Feel free to try to solve the code for the door, Chris after all always boasted how good you were solving the problem if you had forgot your key home...He on the other hand couldn´t even get a Spencer mansion´s wooden doors open unless he had a key..." Wesker said and laughed softly as he moved into the darkness of the room.

Claire felt anger rise in her and she saw red. He was playing with her. Redfield would not go down this easily!

She marched towards the door, but stopped as she noticed that it was pitch black, there was no light source, just darkness.

She hesitated, if she walked in she would be completely in Wesker´s domain.

This was a challenge.

Claire took a deep breath and walked in, showing that she was not scared.

Claire walked few meters past the door, and stopped when she heard the door close behind her, erasing the only light source to the room...

She breathed softly, her senses sharpening when she couldn't see anything.

It took all her mental power not to jump when she felt Wesker´s warm breath in the back of her neck.

"What do you want Claire?" She heard Wesker ask with soft silky voice.

_Fuck...he never uses my name unless I'm going to get beaten or something..._

_Damn it, I wont give in, I wont be a doll._

"What makes you think I want something?" She asked, trying to turn around to face him, but Wesker kept her still by placing his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Why, you followed me ms. Redfield, so you must want something from me since you decided to company me with your graceful presence" he said , and Claire could feel that the man was smiling, maliciously..."Or did you want to share your interesting opinions of my work or goals?" He continued and touched Claire´s hair softly with his other hand.

Claire shivered when she felt Wesker put his mouth near her ear and whisper "Or maybe, you wanted to show that you are not afraid of me."

_God dammit! _Claire screamed in her mind, He had read her like an open book! She was totally screwed...

"Maybe I'm just curious." Claire said simply. "what is that you are after? Money?"

Wesker snorted "Now do I look like a person who is after money?"

"Not really" Claire admitted. "Power then? Authority over people?"

Wesker smiled "Quite so."

The man was so close to her that Claire could feel the warmth of his body. She had never been this close to the hated ex S.T.A.R.S captain.

"Didn't get enough power as S.T.A.R.S captain? "Claire asked "wanted to get more people to push around?"

"Dear heart, surely you cant compare that job and the power I'm going to get soon..." Wesker said smirking.

Just before Claire was about to answer the computer monitors flashed out red with umbrella logo on them. A female voice said _"Intruder alert in section 1 and 2...cells in section 3 are opened..."_

"What?" Claire asked surprised.

"Damn it. " Wesker muttered, pushing Claire out of his way and moved over to the monitors, he put the book on the table, and started to type the keyboard fast. Claire moved a bit closer to get better look.

Wesker activated the camera feed and Claire could see him frown in the red light.

Claire stared the monitor, a group of people, exactly like mercenaries opened cages in some research area.

Her eyes widened in horror when they suddenly started shoot something. Claire´s mouth went wide open when she saw a big rotting, ape looking animal leaped against one of the people and smashed him.

Then more beasts appeared...Redfield couldn't take her eyes off the sickening scene.

She had never seen these kind of monsters before.

"What are those?" She whispered out the question, fearing that Wesker might lose his patience..._"like that's going to happen..."_

"Eliminators...Rebecca chambers and Billy Choen met them in the old training facility..." He muttered.

Wesker pulled out a cellphone and selected a number. Not taking his eyes off the monitors.

Someone picked the call.

"Whats the situation?" He demanded.

Claire watched how the apes circled around in the room, finally moving towards the open door...

There were 5 apes in all...4 small and one huge one, like alpha male or something.

"How did they get in? They would have needed the access codes for the lift" Wesker said in angry voice.

Claire was surprised, first time she saw Wesker lose somewhat of the control over his...emotions...if he had any. His voice was cold and calm, but he was frustrated...

"How many groups?" he asked.

_Great...I'm going to die here...and I hate monkeys..._ Claire wailed in her mind. She noticed the book on the table and picked it up, not opening it.

"I want this under control" Blond man finally said in most deadly and cold tone Claire had ever heard and hung up the call. He then turned towards Claire.

For a moment Redfield thought the man would kill her. But he merely grabbed her arm and started to walk towards the door.

"What...where are we going?!" She asked bit in panic.

"To handle this" Wesker growled pulling/ leading Claire towards the exit.

* * *

"What do you need me for?" Claire shrieked trying to keep up with the blond man.

Wesker stopped and turned around, giving Claire his full attention, he petted her cheek." I don't for the animals, but if the self destruction system gets activated, I want to save at least one advantage, even if my work here gets finished!" He said.

"Self destruction? Aren't those bit too common with Umbrella?!" She snapped. _"It always has to be self destruction system..."_

"Quick, easy and most most likely to wipe all information thefts and outbreaks" Wesker said , adding with a smile "Doesn't seem work against your kind though Claire"

He was about to start moving again, but Claire remembered her handbag which she had left in her room, she had put her watch in it...and would not leave without it.  
"Wait! I need to get something from my room please" Claire yelped, and Wesker after a murderous glare let her go and moved over to number pad, tapping the code to open the door.

Claire ran to her room and snatched her bag and put the book in her hand to the bag, and rushed back to Wesker who grabbed her arm firmly.

They entered the door and hurried troug the corridor taking turns every once in the while.

Claire noticed a map on the wall, and understood that the place was actually quite large.

Suddenly they stopped.

Wesker pulled out his gun. Claire was silent, she could hear a soft hungry moans emerge from behind one corner. "_Zombies..." _She thought.

Wesker approached the corner, pulling Claire with him. As they turned, they saw the living dead stagger in the corridor. They seemed to notice her and Wesker, starting to wobble towards them.

There was a door in the end of the the area, apparently the zombies had come trough it.

Claire who had no gun looked really worried.

Suddenly she screamed out loud when Wesker burst into move pulling her with him. Claire could barely keep up with the speed. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.

Wesker didn't pay attention to her when they reached the zombies Wesker only hit them bit with his fist, making them daze, pulling Claire trough them unharmed.

They rushed trough the door and Wesker slammed it shut locking it.

Claire leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"Don't you have any extra guns!?" She asked angrily." And how many zombies we will probably see?"

Wesker gave her a glance. "You could probably find some from guard section of this facility." He said "and there was about 35 researchers."

He started to move on, now walking fast, Claire hurried after him.

She didn't like this at all, but she had to work with Wesker since he knew the place well, and she had no slightest idea about the building. All she could do was to stay with Wesker if she wanted to stay alive.

"What about the mercenaries?" She asked.

Wesker snorted and gave Claire a sideways glance "Most likely all dead. But if I happen to come across a living one, I want some answers."

They came across another door and Wesker opened it. Claire noticed that hey had arrived into a big hall, and that they were on a 2 meter wide metal level circling the hall. There were a lot of large windows probably for monitoring the progress in the hall. Wesker and Claire carefully approached the area, their footsteps against the metal echoed in the hall.

Claire peeked over the railing and saw the gore scene down below. She pulled back, this was the area she had seen...

Wesker stopped walking and Claire almost crashed into his back.

She was suddenly violently knocked back when huge monkey crashed trough the window next to them, hitting Wesker and knocking him over the railing to the area underneath.

"Wesker!" Claire yelled and moved over to railing. She saw the man get on his feet unharmed, the ape circling around him hungrily.

Claire turned her attention to the left side as fast as it could when she heard the zombified moan...the undead had apparently smashed their way past the door somehow. Few of the zombies had sharp wood chips in their hands...

She looked around and noticed a door on the right. She ran to it swinging it open and entering it.

Claire shut the door and looked around the room, no zombies. She saw a somewhat heavy looking table against the wall and pushed it in front of the door.

"Ok Claire, think! What will you do!?" She muttered and scanned the room once more with her blue eyes, there was nothing she could use. Redfield noticed a map on the wall and decided to check it out fast.

She was lucky. She was near the guard office! Guns! Her slight moment of joy turned into horror when she heard the zombies "knock" the door behind her, and hit the bullet proof class...

"_Wait...bullet proof? How the hell had the ape made it trough the class?" _ Well, she didn't have the time to solve out that problem, eventually the zombies would probably break the window and doors down anyway.

Claire entered the door in the end of the room, entering a bright lighted corridor. She paralyzed when she heard heard footsteps. "_No no no no... _She cursed. "_Not zombies, not in area this narrow!" _She wished, but lady luck was not on her side. A zombie dragged its rotting corpse from behind the corner, turning its head towards Claire, whose warm blood and flesh smelled irresistible to it.

Claire bit her lip, she had no other choice but to press on! She truly wished that Wesker was with her, but the man was occupied with the eliminators.

Redfield noticed a metal pipe next to her, it would have to do.

She picked it up fast since the zomb had started to approach.

Claire glared her opponent with determined blue eyes. _"I will not die in here!"_

She lunged towards the corpse and swung the pipe hitting the zombie into head. It let out a moan as beast hit the floor, Claire hit it one more time, finishing it off. She hurried onwards, past the corner and saw 1 more zombie in the hall way standing there like a goal keeper. Claire picked up speed and dodged the undead who tried to grab her. Claire made it trough the door.

Claire dropped the pipe, her clothes were bloodied but not badly.

The room had lots of water tanks with orange liquid inside them, but Claire had no time to dawdle and hurried over to last door which should have straight corridor behind it, no turns...

As soon as Claire had opened the metal door she slammed it shut with wide blue yes.

"oh god..." She muttered. The way was blocked...completely. There was at least 10 zombies in there! And a monkey...a monkey for heaven´s sake. "_is there any species they haven't tested the T-virus on?" _she thought.

Apparently 10 other people had had the same idea to get guns, and one monkey had infected them all.

Claire was getting troubled, there was a bunch of dead people on the other side and other bunch on the other.

She would get cornered if she stayed still too long, the zombies ahead had already noticed her.

She studied the room carefully. And then it hit her, the air vent! It was large enough for her to crawl in. She could reach the guard office without facing the zombies.

She pulled a table underneath the vent in the wall and took of the grate and crawled in. It was dusty and dark in there. "Come on Claire, you can do it!" She told herself and started to crawl. After a time that seemed like ages, she made it over the area of the guard office. She erased the grate and snaked herself into the room, dropping on the floor painfully.

Claire looked up and saw a man leaned on the floor against the wall with bloodied clothes. She got on her feet, waiting for the man rise up.

Claire held her breath, nothing happened, the virus hadn't started to work yet? She noticed the bullet wound in the man´s head and a handgun in his hand. Had the man killed himself? Claire saw a key chain lying on the floor and a paper note which read "Sorry, I wouldn't open the door"

Claire stared the man with sad eyes, looked like that the man had locked himself into room, not letting people in and they got killed by the monkey.

Claire felt bad when she picked up the gun form man´s hand, she needed it more now.

Claire searched the room for other weapons and found shotguns, pistols and even a automatic pistol and extra magazines for all weapons. Claire decided fast what she would take, the shotgun and handgun would do.

She pushed the shotgun into air vent and put the handgun into her bag. She then used the table to reach the vent. Claire started to crawl back to the tank room pushing the shotgun in front of her onwards as well. She finally reached her destination and got out of the tight vent, thanking Umbrella for good architect who had build so big vents...

* * *

"Well done Claire, you got guns, but now what? " Claire started to wonder, should she go and find Wesker? Like hell! She finaly got away from him! This was her change for escape! Started to make her way back to the hall. But on her way she would have to deal with the zombies ahead, starting with the one in next hallway.

Claire opened the door, and as expected the wobbling zombie stood in the corridor. Claire aimed with the handgun and pulled the trigger, few shots and the zombie was down. Claire moved closer to make sure it was dead for good. She saw the name tag which read "Bob"

"Sorry Bob" she muttered and moved on.

The room with the bulletproof glass was filled with at least 5 zombies, they had smashed their way trough the door. Claire took a good hold of the shotgun and opened fire. It was a riot-gun, with capacity of 6 slugs. Claire breathed hard, the stunning feeling of the adrenaline rush in her body felt awesome.

She was alive. She felt alive.

Wesker had talked about a lift while on phone, the only way out of this place. She studied the map the exit out of the area was only one ladder and 2 halls away. She wasn't far away!

Redfield girl saw a ladder to the area down below trough the window. She moved to the hall and looked over the railing. No sign of Wesker, only a corpse of an one small monkey.

Could it be possible to get out alive? And free.

She climbed the ladder down. But on the halfway down, she heard a female voice call

"_Attention, the self destruction system has been activated, all staff members, please move over to nearest exit points, she extermination of the area will take place after 10 minutes"_

Claire held to the ladder tight. "No way..." She cursed and dropped rest of the way down and ran to a large metal door, and tried to find a way to open it. She cursed when she understood that it could only be opened trough security codes, which she didn't have! And where the hell was Wesker!?

She hated to admit, but she would not get out without him...

A fear filled her eyes when a bestial roar echoed from the level over her. She turned her head slowly to look up and saw 3 undead monkeys on the railing looking towards her, roaring.

Claire pulled out the hand gun and started to shoot, but monkeys were too fast for her, they jumped down and started to approach her, from 3 different directions.

The panic was taking over her, she was cornered and soon dead .

She let out a scream when one monkey charged towards her leaping into air. But then something grabbed her, with human hands, not monkey ones, and tossed Claire out of the way. Claire kept her eyes tight shut when she hit the cold metal ground. She opened them as soon as she had stopped and saw Wesker on the ground, a huge monkey over his body, trying to keep the beast´s fangs off him.

Rest 2 monkeys were circling around him but starting to turn their attention back Claire who got up.

She lunged towards the handgun few meters away form her and caught it. She took aim of the monkey which was on Wesker and shot it 3 times, the monkey howled in pain and Wesker kicked it off.

He got up and shot other of the smaller monkeys few times with his gun with silencer. He moved over to the number pad and punched the code. But the door did not open.  
"Ms Redfield, on the next level there is a switch which opens the door in the control room, I suggest you get it before the self destruction gets in action" He said to her and Claire looked up into room where she had only few moments ago been.

She ran to the ladder and started to climb it up. She saw how the leader monkey got up and roared in rage, charging towards Wesker. Claire still had her handgun and handbag with her.

_5 minutes to the self destruction_...  
Just before she reached the end, a large hand grabbed her ankle,pulling her down.

Claire looked down in horror and saw rotten monkey having hold of her leg, its mouth getting dangerously close, Claire kicked the monkey into face and tried to shoot it but only scratched the arm bit, and the magazine was empty now.

She reached the platform and pulled herself up, she started to reload but the mokney´s head popped up and it roared trying to get Claire into it´s hands.

Redfield saw the edge of the book that Wesker had brought and grabbed it.

She grit her teeth as she stuck it into monkey´s mouth, muffling some of the roaring, then she kicked the monkey down with all her force. It flew neatly and hit the floor hard. Claire ran to the control room and pushed the red switch. A loud clicking sound was heard and she saw that the doors had started to open. Claire ran out of the room. She saw Wesker battle with 2 of the beasts, the alpha ape was giving him some hard time.

Claire ran to the ladder and got down.

She saw the shotgun lay on the ground next to her and picked it up, and just in time, since the monkey which she had kicked down charged towards her, Claire pulled the trigger and the beast hit the ground dead.

Wesker shot the alpha one few times, but his magazine ran out of bullets, when the smaller monkey jumped towards him Wesker just hit it with a fist.

Claire snatched her gun and reloaded it fast "Wesker! Here!" She yelled and tossed the gun to the man who grabbed it and shot the small monkey to death.

Claire ran towards the door .Wesker lunged towards the alpha eliminator punching it hard. Then he and Claire pulled back, trough the metal door.

_3 minutes..._

Wesker pressed the switch on the other side and the doors started to close, but not as fast as needed..

The giant eliminator ran towards the doors. Wesker cursed and pulled out a grenade and tossed it. The eliminators roared when the full force of the grenade hit it. Claire screamed as a fragment pierced her leg. She fell on the floor pressing her hand on the wound.

Wesker wasnt hurt, atleast he didnt seem to be...

Claire bit her lip. Wesker turned around and noticed Claire on the floor with bloodied leg.

_"He is going to leave me to die..._" Claire thought as she grit her teeth in pain, the blood pured from the wound.

But Wesker marched over to her picking Claire up and ran to the lift, hitting the switch and it started to move up.

_2 minutes..._

Claire felt the blood flow from the wound. She heard the explosions thunder down below...would they make it in time? The lift arrived and Wesker hurried out with Claire in his arms. Claire looked around...a ...mansion!? Umbrella surely liked to use same pattern...

Wesker kicked the door open and ran trough the woods. He moved so fast that the wind against Claire´s face felt like knives.

Claire was counting seconds in her mind.

5...4...3...2...1...0...

* * *

The explosion thundered and Claire felt the ground shake, she held tight to Wesker who had her firmly in his arms. Then after a time that felt like years, the fiery storm and thundering died down.

Claire opened her eyes and saw a pillar or smoke rise.

Wesker had stopped, they were in front of the shack. Wesker kicked the door open and placed Claire down on the worn wooden floor. The pain in her leg was terrible. She was losing blood fast, and without attending she might die.

Claire saw Wesker pull her jean´s leg up a bit to see the wound. Claire noticed that Wesker´s sunglasses missed the other frame. Apparently a fragment had taken it.

"The fragment pierced your leg completely." Wesker stated. Claire stared Wesker, she didn't know if she should blame him or thank him...he had saved her from the monkey, he had also thrown the grenade, and carried her to safety.

Wesker took out his cellphone and called someone, Claire didn't care...she didn't really even listen to Wesker She wanted so bad to see Chris now, she missed him.

"Get a car...got the accescodes...Call him..."

Wesker knelt down. "Claire, I will be back shortly..." He said to the red haired girl who was shivering, it was evening and it was getting cold. Claire didn't look at Wesker she just stared the empty shack, she was going to be left in the cold woods, she might die with this wound, she was tired, but most of all she felt lonely.

Claire was surprised when she felt something warm around her. Wesker had taken off his jacket and given it to her. She looked up but as usual, she couldnt read his face at all.

She gave Wesker a small smile, a real one,

When she didn't say anything, Wesker got up and disappeared into woods.

Claire stared into the dusk.

"Thanks"

She whispered.

* * *

Hey! Hope Wesker wasn't too OOC...Talked about this with a friend and when I told her I have some problems with Wesker in this story she said to me that If I want to keep him completely in character he would just shoot Claire and everyone else...including me...heh (gets shot) ouch...

I started to hate the stupid research place so much that I decided to blow it up! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or something, since I was too lazy to study the text really closely.

Oh well, sorry that it took ages to update, I am really occupied with the Umbrella Chronicles right now... And in next chapter: We will see a nice car ride to destination...unknown, and everyone´s favorite mercenary!

...should I change the rating to M?


	8. Outdated Medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Edit: Fixed a lot of typos

* * *

A dark figure moved fast through the foggy cold forest, almost too fast for a human. The blond man moved easily and fast in the forestland. He followed a barely seeable path through the thick forest..

Umbrella really didn**'**t take care of its grounds.

The former S.T.A.R.S captain had studied the area surrounding the facility somewhat and knew that there should be a cabin there somewhere, built for the employees of Umbrella for leisure pastime.

Wesker hoped to find some health-spray or first-aid kit. Something to use on Ms. Redfield's leg injury. If not...well**,** the Redfield would be in trouble.

Finally the blond man in black turtleneck shirt and somewhat broken sunglasses made it to the cabin.

He easily kicked down the door, or more likely sent it flying to the wall.

He glanced over the cabin few times. It was dusty, old and reeked of mold...

"Lovely..." he muttered and noticed a locker on the wall, on the left side to the entrance.

He ripped the locker-door open and studied what kind of healing materials it held inside.

"This will do." Wesker said when he noticed a health-spray bottle behind a small box aspirin and pulled it out.

He almost visibly winced o when he noticed that the health spray was outdated 3 years ago. Umbrella had really fallen.

It would probably work but not too well...He placed the bottle on the table next to him.

He then snorted and pulled out his high-tech phone with a large screen.

For a medication providing company, Umbrella took care of refreshing the supplies in its facilities and grounds.

As Wesker turned his attention to the phone, he noticed from the reflection of the screen that his glasses were broken. He pulled them off and studied the shades for a moment.

"Pity...these were my favorite ones.." he muttered and threw the useless piece of accessory into dead fireplace, he would get new ones, as usual.

Wesker tapped the device few times and called...

And it was answered.

A figure, dressed in black combat suit and gas mask appeared on the screen.

"Yes boss?" The man asked.

Wesker couldn't tell if the man was surprised to see him without his glasses, he rarely was without them, but nor did he really care.

"Hunk, we got a change in plans. Get to the appointed location and wait for me..." Wesker said and kept a pause for measuring the alternatives or his plans "and make sure Mr. Szein makes it there too..." he added in cold remorseless tone.

"Understood" hunk answered.

Wesker shut the line and put the phone into the holder on his belt. He grabbed the bottle off the table and left the cabin "And now back to Ms. Redfield."

While traveling back to the shack where he had left Claire, Wesker went through the events that had occurred in the lab, which now was only heaps of ash and cinder. During the time he was separated from Claire, he had crossed paths with another group of mercenaries and had learned some interesting, yet irritating and delaying facts about his enemies.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Wesker moved through the facility fast because he had no time for delays. After dealing with one of the lesser eliminators, he was finally on his way to the control room, which held the computer that stored all the research data._

_He had to hurry, he might be able to handle the advanced eliminators and their leader, but he couldn't say same about Claire. The Redfield girl would end up dead sooner or later no matter how great she was with the guns._

_The alpha eliminator, one of Umbrella´s, and now his most promising projects. More intellect and powerful than normal eliminators. The new ones were lead by a big leader monkey who kept the others in order and was much more clever. They worked well in groups and hunted in packs._

_Wesker finally made it to the control room's door but stayed still and listened closely since he heard people talking inside._

_Most likely mercenaries._

_Wesker held up his pistol and kicked the door open. He caught the mercs by surprise but they recovered really fast, and started to shoot. Wesker shot few times and took one merc down, and took then cover behind the door. It didn't take long from him to finish the hapless mercenaries. Soon all but one were dead on the floor. The poor last mercenary tried to shoot the blond superhuman, but missed. Wesker lunged forward and took a firm grip of the man´s throat and lifted him up._

_The mercenary gasped because of the lack of air._

_"Talk..." Wesker snarled. "Whom do you work for?"_

_"Why should I tell you anything you worthless piece of..."_

_The man's voice trailed off when Wesker pressed his fingers around his throat harder, strangling..._

_The mercenary had dark brown hair and eyes, and lot of old cut marks on his face._

_"I warmly recommend you to speak, unless you want to end up like your comrades." Wesker said coldly._

_The scarred mercenary tried to get Wesker´s hand off his throat but his efforts were in vain._

_Finally, the man started to talk._

_" I don't know really...we only had a contact who paid for our services!"_

_"The name" Wesker pressed on._

_"I don__**'**__t know! All the information is in the file on the floor" and pointed at one of the bodies on the floor._

_"Hpf" Wesker threw the intruder across the room, and he hit the floor hard. The man fell down on his head and his neck snapped... Wesker just marched over to the leader of the group and picked up the file that held all the information inside __and opened it._

_He went through the papers fast, none of them seemed to be truly important, but eventually, his eyes hit the one with something interesting. A list of contacts' names._

_The first name on the list belonged to one researcher who worked for him._

_Wesker turned the page and found the very information he had been looking for...the access codes to the facility that held the mutated sample of G-virus._

_Satisfied with the information found from the mercs he turned his attention to the computer. When he tapped the keyboard to enter his password, the screens flashed red._

_"What?" Wesker asked surprised a bit._

_"Transferring the data to the encrypted destination...the data sent from motherboard is complete, 100 % of the data copied and sent." Said a monotonic female voice._

_He was boiling inside, all his work, and every bit of information, had been copied and sent to the third facility and he had no time to find out whom it had been._

_And all of this because of one single mole who was stupid enough oppose him._

_Wesker quickly uploaded all the data on his data-pad__**,**__ there was nothing else he could do. Before he left the room, he decided to find where Claire was located._

_As Wesker went through video camera feeds, he saw that the monkeys were in pack of 3 moving fast in corridors, towards the exit hall._

_"Hmpf, eaten all my workers already? Time to terminate you 3 before you give me any more trouble", he muttered. Finally he found Claire._

_Wesker had to admit he was impressed by Claire's skills. Back at the Antarctic he had thought that Claire had just had the famous Redfield Luck on her side. But she had shown that she had both skill and courage to fight and survive. She was like mini Chris._

_Wesker watched amused how Claire easily blasted her way through the zombies with a shotgun. It was truly a charming view._

_He zoomed the camera bit closer to Claire's face. Her eyes were widened, and they had almost something feral in them. Her ponytail was messy and almost open._

_Wesker saw from the other camera's feed that the monkeys were closing in the hall where Claire would probably soon enter as well._

_Wesker left the room fast and headed towards the hall. All his work here might be finished and lost to the third party, but he at least had Chris´ sister in his possession._

_He could not let his, right now only asset in this game, die._

_His mind traveled to the files he had found...The mole would be dead before tomorrow morning..._

_"Szein... I won't forget your kindness..." he growled quietly._

_"Warning, self destruction system, has been activated. "_

_Wesker picked up speed. They needed to get out of this place fast._

* * *

Eventually he arrived at the worn down shack where lovely little Redfield was leaning against the wooden wall. Claire had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. Wesker studied the girl in front of him her appearance was almost serene.

Wesker knelt down next to the sleeping girl and checked her pulse. It was bit weaker than it should be. He cursed in his mind.

"Wake up Redfield." He said in stern tone.

Claire opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Wesker´s eyes hazily.

"Mmmmh?"

Wesker checked her leg, the ground under it was covered in sticky red blood and her jeans' leg was also ruined with it.

The man pulled up the fabric and opened the health spray bottle.

Claire yelped when stinging feeling hit her when the tissue cells started to regenerate themselves. The wound was healing, but somewhat slowly.

"Hmpf, the spray isn't working as well as I hoped." Wesker muttered.

"Why?" Claire asked while she tried to tolerate the pain, which was already fading.

Wesker sat down next to her "The medicine was outdated."

Claire couldn't believe it "Umbrella doesn't take care of the medical stock?"

Wesker didn't bother to answer.

Claire leaned her head against the wall. "So, what now? Are we waiting for your personal getaway chopper? Or for hordes of nameless underlings, who are ready to be sacrificed, coming to save us?" she asked. Her head felt light...had to all the blood loss.

She turned her head so that she could see Wesker´s reaction. His face was like sculpted from stone.

"As wild as your imagination might be, I**'**m afraid you will be disappointed with the facts."

"And they are?"

Wesker gave her a short side glance. "Let**'**s just say, we will be spending some time in a car ride"

Then he resumed to stare the wall across him.

"I was so hoping for a helicopter ride..."

* * *

Same time at the Anti-Umbrella base

"We got it! We finally got it!" Rebecca yelled when she slammed the door to the big room open.

The group had been planning the strike to the facility for hours.

Billy**,** who had leaned against the wall near the door with a coffee cup in his hand, almost visibly jumped when the young girl suddenly pushed the door next to him open.

The group around the table got up and waited for Rebecca to explain everything.

"We got them! Access codes, security codes, everything! We will be able to go anytime now."

Chris smiled for the first time for days, finally they had a chance to reach their goal, and perhaps he might find Wesker...and get his sister back.

"We need to move fast if we are to secure the virus sample before Wesker"**, **Barry said and Jill nodded.

"Or the third party..." Mumbled Billy Coen.

"What?" Chris asked, he didn't like Coen much, he was just so...arrogant.

"The scouts have reported some movements of a group that seems to oppose Wesker and us as well." Billy explained simply. He liked to keep things as clear as possible.

"If that is true, we need to move fast." Jill figured.

"Yeah, ok everyone, the take-off will be within 3 hours, get ready!" Chris ordered, since he was the leader for this mission. The group split up and headed to get prepared.

Chris was left alone in the room. "I'm coming for you Claire, I know you are alive..."

He picked up the knife, which rested on the table.

"And for you Wesker."

* * *

Claire touched the area of her leg where the wound had been only moments ago.

It still hurt a lot. She might not be able to walk very fast.

The man next to her didn't talk, Wesker only stared the opposite wall, probably planning or whatever he did to pass the time. Claire hadn't found anything interesting in the shack, it was boring, moldy and damp. Not very pleasant or cozy place to stay.

Claire stretched her arms a little bit.

Claire recalled the time she had first met him, when she had visited S.T.A.R.S office to meet her brother. Redfield had only met the captain briefly, but he had made great impression. He had been polite yet blunt and distant, just like Chris had described.

But the way everyone in the alpha team looked up to their captain, the status he had in the police forces, made Claire wonder, how couldn't he be happy with it? Was this all really worth it?

"Can I ask something?" Claire asked softly, her voice bit weak.

"If you must." Wesker said coldly.

Claire stared her feet. She felt like a mouse sitting next to a cat.

"Wasn't the high status in police force and the trust and respect of you comrades enough? Why did you throw it all away?"

Wesker gave her a curious glance. "I mean..." Claire went on "It seems that no one trusts you now...and you can**'**t trust anyone..."

"Your point?" Wesker asked a bit annoyed.

Claire stared down at her feet her eyes gaining back the usual fire "Do you ever think about the days back in S.T.A.R.S? You had a team that respected you, you had a great standing in the police forces! And now, you work alone, surrounded by enemies and work in a dark room staring at monitors half of the time and pull the strings of your puppets. Is this all really worth the work?" Claire finished.

Redfield got surprised when a warm gloved hand touched her cheek softy. She could feel Wesker´s eyes on her.

"Claire, you make it sound like my work is the worst possible one in the world."

The Redfield girl yanked her head away.

"Dear heart, first of all, I want you to know that S.T.A.R.S was founded with only one purpose, and that was the testing of B."

Claire turned her head and looked surprised into Wesker´s red eyes, which were burning bright red.

Redfield was afraid, had she angered Wesker with her opinions and boldness?

Suddenly Wesker grabbed her chin roughly and whispered " Both Alpha and Bravo team were just test subjects, nothing more. The best of the best, as they say, picked by me so that the most detailed test results would be gained."

"I don't care for loyalties and certainly no for the fact if people trust me, because when I reach my goals, there will be no one able to withstand me.

And you...don't talk about things you don't understand. "

He let go of Claire´s chin but Claire didn't move, she just continued to stare at Wesker´s eyes, and right now they looked like fiery pits of hell.

"And when you fail, you will be left all alone. For that I pity you." Claire said.

Wesker lowered his face closer to Claire´s

"Oh, I won**'**t fail." he snarled.

"Perhaps, if you are a good and obedient girl, I will let you live long enough to see me reach them."

Claire smiled sadly. The blood loss must have affected her really badly, since her smile was a warm one.

"I will pity you also if you manage to do that."

Wesker looked bit astonished. "Why on earth Dear heart?" He asked snidely.

"Because it won**'**t make any difference really...

You will still be alone."

* * *

So, chap 8 is up. I want to thank my readers and reviewers ^^


	9. Enter HUNK

Disclaimer:Don't own anything, would love to but I don't

OK, Chapter 9! Took me rather long. Enjoy!!! Ranting in the end.

* * *

Wesker tapped the molding wooden planks with his gloved fingers in annoyance. The chopper was late.

The Redfield girl next to him had fallen asleep.` Her body must be exhausted after all that fighting back in the installation´.Wesker thought. He gave a small smirk and fixed a lock of Claire´s hair behind her ear. "Such a fragile body" he whispered softly. As if she had heard his words, Claire stirred in her sleep.

Wesker studied Claire´s body closely with his burning golden eyes. While she slept he had few times check if she had pulse at all, she was so peaceful. It was almost as if an angel was sleeping next to him.

He wondered what she dreamed about, family, friends?

But of one thing he was sure, her dreams were totally different from the ones he had.

Wesker´s quess was right. In her sleep, Claire dreamed about warm things, not about power or authority. She dreamed about happier times. Times when everything had been right, when her parents were alive and she and Chris had a warm secure life.

She dreamed about a small green tent, deep in the woods. It was stormy night outside but she and Chris were inside the tiny tent. She had never been so scared, the storm raged outside, as if screaming at her for being such a crybaby.

_Chris looked confused as his little sister cried, not sure how to talk to her._

_"Chris I'm scared!" Claire sobbed as the rain whipped the tent remorselessly. Her brother smiled in a comforting way "Come on sis, its only a small thunderstorm!" he said._

_Claire tried to wipe her tears away but they kept coming._

_Chris sighed. "You going to run back to home and show mom and dad how much of a baby you still are?" He teased._

_Now Claire started to get angry, and the anger helped to cease the crying. "I'm not a baby!"_

_Chris grinned "Then you can spend night in the tent without being scared, its just a small storm outside and its already getting weaker."_

_"Will you promise to stay with me the night?" Claire asked with hope in her voice, she had supposed to spend the night alone in there. Chris grinned "promise!"_

_Claire sulked a bit._

_Her brother laughed "OK, Redfield promise!"_

_Claire smiled determined "Ill show mom and dad that I'm not a crybaby! Ill show everyone!"_

Everyone…..

Wesker sent couple of messages with his phone, new orders to his underlings, who were scattered and confused, they had no idea what to do. If one base explodes into bits, they assume that everything is over, and start to run around and crash into each other. Pitiful, and they call those things zombies…..

New orders, new directions, plans, targets…..

Then suddenly he felt something heavy and warm on his shoulder, and turned his head enough to see what it was. Claire in her slumber had rested her head on Wesker´s hard shoulder.

Wesker frowned a bit and was about to fix her position, but when Claire snuggled a bit so get closer to the source of warmth, he put his hand down and let her remain as she did.

When Wesker saw how a single tear rolled down her cheek, and wiped it away softly.

"Chris…." Claire whispered, so quietly, that normal person could not been able to hear it. But Wesker was no ordinary man.

Wesker´s eyes got darker, the mere mention of his rival made him burst into cold controlled rage.

As he was about to wake her up rather roughly, he heard a faint chopper sound, and let it be.

As the sound got louder, Claire started to wake from her slumber.

She slowly opened her blue eyes and was unaware that she was leaning against her brothers archenemy.

"Slept well?" Asked an amused voice.

Suddenly she realized that she was leaning against Wesker. She yanked her body straight, cutting every connection between their bodies.

Wesker noted the red colour rising on Claire´s cheeks. "Considering the circumstances yes." She answered.

Wesker studied the blushing girl. She was so intriguing. It was time to pull some strings in this puppet show, maybe he could learn something useful.

"Dreamed about your dear brother Chris?" He asked trying to hide his malicious tone, but in vain.

Claire gave him an ice shattering glare "So what if I did? Its perfectly reasonable."

"It almost looks like you two are more than just sibling since you seem to dream of him as well." A mocking answer came, and that made Claire see red.

She aimed a hard knuckle punch towards Wesker´s face but the man grabbed her fist in good time before it hit him.

"What do you know about love!? You only care about yourself!! Other peoples suffering doens´t mean anything to you!! You are the only person who deserves to die in this game of yours!"She screamed, and after the last words came out of her mouth, the chopper flew straight over them. Claire remained silent. Soon the chopper sound started to fade.

Wesker didn't let go of Claire´s slender hand, but caressed it with his gloved one

"No need for violence dear heart. We will have time for it later." He said with small smile playing on his lips.

Claire held back the shudder and yanked her hand free.

The drop off delivery had arrived. Claire guessed that it was a car, a simple, easy, and undetectable way to move without raising much attention.

Wesker rose up and lifted Claire up as well.

"Can you walk Dear heart?" He asked. Claire gave him a long despising glare and tried to take few steps. She let a yelp when her leg failed to support her weight and the burning pain hit her leg

She lost her balance and was about to fall, but Wesker gracefully snatched her into his hold, supporting her.

The out dated health-spray hadn't fixed the bone…..

She winced in pain "No, it hurts too much."

"Hmmmm, looks like I have to carry you." the man stated.

Claire sneered "I rather rot here"

´_Witty girl_´ The man thought. Wesker´s eyes were clearly showing his emotion, he was amused. "Surely my touch cant be that displeasing"

Before Claire had time to answer, Wesker had taken a firm grip of her body and lifted her on his arms. And soon they were on the way to the drop off delivery.

Claire could hear the wind blowing in her ears, as Wesker ran in his top speed through the woods. Every second Claire feared that her head would hit a tree trunk or something.

The wind was hurting her eyes. She shut them and unintentionally put her arms around Wesker´s neck to feel more secure.

She pressed herself closer to the warm fabric. Wesker had left the black ruined jacket to the shack and had now only his turtleneck shirt. Claire mentally noted how solid Wesker´s body was.

Finally they reached the destination. Wesker let Claire down and she tried not to put too much weight on her wounded leg.

Claire saw a black coloured car in front of her, it was black, neat and …..well it was truly Wesker´s style. It was landed in the middle of the road.

Wesker opened the back door and checked it. Claire saw a semi-automatic sniper rifle, same mark as the one Leon had used when he fought against Las Plagas. There was also many magazines of bullets and a magnum, although she wasn't sure about the mark.

Wesker shut the door and opened the door to front seat. "Get in." He ordered and held his hand up, offering it to support her. Claire hesitated but accepted it, limping towards the car and got in.

It was getting darker even though it was night. Claire looked up to the sky through the window and saw how heavy rain clouds started to eat the moon, casting it behind the black clouds.

A moment later she heard a door open and closed.

Wesker started the engine. And Claire closed her eyes.

The car made its way through the woods. Claire kept her eyes closed. It had started to rain and the raindrops were hitting the class softly. She loved the rain it was so relaxing. They drove in silence, neither of them wanted to start a conversation. What they would even talk about? Guns? Zombies? Claire almost snorted. They didnt have conversations. Wesker only mocked or threatened her and she tried her best to defend her opinions. Of course, sometimes she would ask some question and then they would again be in the first situation or mocking and defending.

After 30 minutes, the silence got too much on CLaire´s nerves, she had too much time to think about their recent conversations.

" Where are we going?" She asked with soft voice.

She opened her eyes and turned to face Wesker, who was barely paying any attention to her.

"Well Dear heart, I'm going to take you to meet a trusted employee of mine. He will take care of you for a while. I have to….take care of some business." Wesker answered to her question.

Claire gave Wesker a rather playful smile "you don't trust anyone"

Wesker snorted and kept his gaze on the road.

Since Claire saw that she would not be able to get any other response from the man sitting next to her, she turned her attention to the window. The rain was getting stronger. It somehow made Claire happy,in some way it sounded like music, bringing up many memories.

She and Chris used to play outside when it rained, which ensured angry parents and hot bath.

The silence kept going between the two for long time.

Wesker gave a quick glance to the woman who just sat there in silence, staring through the window with faint smile on her lips.

He couldn't help but be curious about the young Redfield girl. Her strength was admirable, not the physical but the mental one. She kept going no matter what. He was amused by the thought how the girl had been pulled into this game only because she had been in wrong place in wrong time, and for being Chris´ sister of course.

Her life was complete mess, if she ever had time to sit down for a while and think, she would realize it.

She had quit her schools, and had to education to any profession, and she was being chased by the Umbrella corporation….well his corporation to be hones. Her life had been destroyed by the second she stepped into Raccoon city.

If he killed Chris, what would she have left? It seemed as if her whole life was built around her brother. But what would he do with her? Use as a bait to lure Chris and kill him, that for sure yes, but what then? Kill her? Torture and then kill? Or perhaps he could use her as a test subject?

Or perhaps….he could let her go, just like that. Let her try to pick up the shards of her broken life. And if she decided to hunt him down for revenge…well, that would be interesting too.

Claire was surprised when Wesker suddenly asked "Claire, tell me, how do you see your future?

The Redfield girl, who had been buried in her thoughts turned her attention swiftly to him.

Her eyes were wary "If you want to torment me by pointing out the facts how messed up my life is because of you and Umbrella, I wont play your game."

Their eyes met, now so cold orange met blazing blue eyes. ´So….she does realize it´

He answered "I'm curious dear heart, as I can see, you realize how hopeless your life is."

Claire didn't say anything.

"My future?" she finally whispered. "I probably keep running for the rest of my life until I'm dead or have hidden my existence well enough so that no one can find me."

Claire noted a hint of grin on Wesker´s lips and turned her attention back to the window, not willing to talk anymore "Though….now my running seems to be over only because of fate is a bitch…." She muttered referring to the train incident.

She couldn't help but add "But if I somehow got away…I would travel around with Chris."

"Clinging on to your saint brother?"

The words cut her mind like cold steel knives. She hated those words, that voice, that smug evil tone, which made them sound ten times worse.

"I'm not clinging on to him!" she yelled in anger and was about to yell some more, but when she noticed that arrogant look on Wesker´s face, barely readable, she kept her mouth closed.

Once again the man was pulling her strings. She was nothing more than a puppet.

"Your sibling relationship is almost saint like." He said in smug tone.

Claire didn't pay attention to the man.

"As I said earlier today, you don't know anything about love, you are too rotten inside to do that." She said, trying to hide anger in her voice.

But Wesker noted something else as well….a hint of pity?

"Except for yourself perhaps" She just had to add.

Wesker couldn't help but snort out loud.

For a moment, Claire wondered what her life would be like, if the mansion incident had not happened, or if Chris had stayed in air forces and not joined S.T.A.R.S.

Now, for once, she started to think about her life bit more, and dream how it would have been so much better without all these horrible events that had pulled her to this never ending cycle of action and horror.

Almost if not being aware, she started to talk. "If the Racoon city incident had never occurred or Chris had stayed in air forces….." Her voice quiet down.

"Go on" Wesker responded, his voice almost curious.

Claire smiled sadly, such a fool she was, talking about her dreams to her worst enemy.

"I would have gotten myself married, have few kids, and a job as….well something with people around."

"Such high standards" Wesker replied amused. Claire fixed a lock of hair behind her ear. She truly was a fool.

She turned her attention back to Wesker her eyes almost warm "Not everyone cares about power or wealth, or authority. You value them too much Wesker. For me….a house, job, children… are much more important things. There would be nothing more pleasant than have a person every evening saying "Good nigh " and every morning "Good morning" to you…." She stated sadly and let out a small sad ironic laugh.

"those dreams are now of course buried."

"Reality is cold, dear heart "Wesker noted.

"Most cruel indeed, but at least I have friends, something that you don't have." She replied viciously.

`_Arrogant woman…_´

Wesker´s expression was now stone cold. "You are fool miss Redfield, friends are just an illusions. Eventually you find yourself alone in the world. "

"If you believe that, then I pity you. Its warm to think that someone will be sad when I die. I'm pretty sure no one will mourn when you die Wesker, actually I think it will be contrary, everyone will dance on your grave, if you happen to get one."

Blond man snorted "No one probably will, but they'll be sorry. Friends might remember you, but when their life ends as well, no one will be left to remember you. I….I will make sure everyone will remember me….and that they will never, ever forget me. I will soon leave my ever lasting mark on this world." Wesker said darkly, his eyes glowing slightly.

He turned his gaze to Claire "And perhaps you shall be there to witness it, if I cant find any use for you sooner." He promised

Claire couldn't help but be astonished by Wesker´s word. ´_that was sudden…_.´ she thought. She wasn't sure what Wesker meant by those words, but it surely didn't promise any good. Claire grew more worried about her part in this play. It almost seemed to be that Wesker had not decided what he would do with her. That, might come handy at some point.

Only now did Claire notice that they had arrived into city. There wasn't much traffic, after all, car´s clock told that it was 3 am.

After a while, they seemed to drive deeper into industrial part of the city. There were some big halls and warehouses, which were old and rust covered them.

Soon Wesker parked the car in front of one warehouse and opened the door. Claire opened her door as well and as she was about the get up, Wesker appeared in front of her and helped her up. She wondered if there was any possibility to escape, the ware area was turly a maze, but one single painful step reminded her that she would not be going anywhere.

Claire noticed how warm the black leather felt against her cold hand, how soft and gentle Wesker´s touch was.

`_Get a grip Claire! _´ She reminded herself. ´_That man can snap your neck with one hand_. ´

Claire hated herself right now, since she wouldn't be able to walk if Wesker wasn't supporting her. Through the fabric of the turtleneck shirt, she could feel Wesker´s stone hard muscles.

They walked over to big metal door and Wesker pulled the metal walled warehouse was dark, with only few poor sources of light.

Claire saw 2 men. One was a nervous looking scrawny man in white lab coat

The other person in there was dressed in black combat suit, holding a TMP in his hands. Claire could not see his face, since the man wore gas mask with red lenses.

They turned their attention to Wesker and Claire, who was still leaning on Wesker, her arm snaked round his arm.

"Took you a bloody long time….." The gasmasked man said standing up.

The researcher stood up as well and started right away demand answers angrily. "Wesker!? What is the meaning of this?! Why was I brought here?!" But Wesker didn't pay any attention to him.

"Hunk, I trust you had no problems" He said to the man with the TMP.

"None" came reply.

"Good" Wesker said and finally turned his attention to the pitiful man "Now, Dr. Szein, I would like to hear your explanation."

"Wha…what?" The balding middle aged man asked.

"Why, your name was on contact papers that belonged to a group of unfortunate mercenaries, stealing all the research data in the nearby installation." Wesker said, his voice pure ice.

Claire took a note of how the man started to sweat.

"I….I don't know what you are talking about." Came answer.

Wesker, who had still had no sunglasses on, seemed to lose all interest in this matter and pulled out his silenced pistol. "I don't have time for this, your name was proof enough, now you shall become example for those who have similar ideas in mind."

"WAIT DON'T.....!!!!" the man yelled, but was cut out when Wesker pulled the trigger 2 times.

Claire stared in horror when silenced pistol fired, it´s quiet yet deadly sound echoed in the hall and the man hit the cold concrete ground, with 2 red holes in his head.

Claire felt nauseous, a pool of blood started to form underneath the dead man.

Wesker had killed the man. She slapped herself mentally `_He is a murderer, Claire, how could you forget that!?_´

Claire eyed the Hunk man carefully, he held customised TMP rifle and looked really intimidating in the black combat suit.

Wesker put the gun back to its holder. He looked down to Claire, who was standing on his right side.

The Redfield girl could feel his burning gaze on her and looked up.

"Dear heart, I'm going to leave you into Hunk´s custody for now, I cant take you with me this time, as capable as you are, I cant endanger your safety." He said softly.

`_yeah, right....you don't want me to escape if you happen to run into Chris and others_´

"And don't worry, with luck your brother wont show up."

Claire couldn't help but be bit shocked, killing zombies was hard enough for her, they were once humans, but even if they looked like ones, they weren't. Wesker, he had killed a defenceless man, with no emotion at all, just because he had done some bad choices. She wondered if the man had had a family? A son or daughter? This reminded her of Steve, his father, was probably been similar in many ways to the man Wesker had killed.

As she stared into Wesker´s eyes, she couldn't help but think

´Eyes of a murderer´

* * *

Hey, I know I have been really lazy with this fic, but I finally bought the Code Veronica X, and it kicked me to continue writing this fic"watches the scene with Wesker and Claire fighting on the island" Ouch..... I'm stuck in that game right now....

I was wondering if anyone has any, well, wishes for this story? Should I keep Wesker evil bastard who pushes Claire around and torments her? I'm really happy about your reviews and they have helped me to improve lot "bows". Next chap. Showdown between Chris and Wesker!! And Hunk and Claire get to know each other :D

By the way, Im going to totally ignore Resident Evil 5, since I dont have any game platform to play it on, I dont have it :(


	10. Merc and the girl

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Chap 10, enjoy! DC:I don't own anything, even though I would love to

* * *

`_The eyes of a murderer´ Claire thought._

Claire looked away, not wanting to stare into Wesker's unnatural eyes. But the only object that caught her attention was the body lying on the concrete.

The sight made Claire's stomach turn, no matter how many dead corpses she saw walking, it was always horrible to see dead people.

The HUNK man shifted his weight from one leg to another. "What about my payment?" He asked coldly.

Wesker turned his attention to the gas masked man who was waiting for answer and tapping his fingers against the TMP.

"You will be paid the amount we agreed on, as long as you keep Ms. Redfield in your possession" He quickly glanced down to see how the girl couldn't take her eyes off the corpse. "Alive and without permanent damage if possible." He said and slowly trailed his fingers feather lightly down Claire's cheek.

Claire winced a bit when she felt Wesker touch her, but not much.

HUNK cackle out loud "I get paid for babysitting a girl? And they say you are heartless bastard!"

Claire quickly turned her eyes to the man in black. She had never heard anyone talk to Wesker in that tone, well except for Chris.

Suddenly HUNK's voice turned serious. "But why the change in plans? Do you question my abilities to retrieve the sample? You know I'm extremely familiar with Umbrella's security systems."

Claire's brains started to tick. Sample? Was all this about sample? Had the Anti-Umbrella organization come here to retrieve a virus sample?  
"A virus sample?" Claire asked out loud and looked up to Wesker´s face seeking answers.

"Quite so, a variation of certain virus strain. I assume you were invited to join your group of activist friends to retrieve it before me."

"Before you? So you don't have it either? That's why you were on the train! You came to this part of the country for the sample, as did I it seems."

Wesker nodded "Yes, you are correct Claire." A faint smile formed on his lips. "Though I must say it was much more pleasant to meet you in the train, believe me, I had not expected your friends to be here."

Claire bit her lip. Because of her, Wesker had learned that the activists were on mission for the sample, and now he had probably reacted more quickly.

"But I thought Umbrella is your company now, why would they keep the sample from you?"

Wesker's face remained calm but Claire could sense that he was annoyed about something.

"Some departments such as the one I'm dealing with right now don't seem to understand that the Umbrella, led by Spencer, is dead and buried. The fools who work on the G-virus variation believe that Spencer will lead the Umbrella again soon, keeping the research data hidden and separated from rest of the Umbrella's data."

Claire couldn't understand this at all. "I don't get it." She confessed.

Wesker helped Claire to move. He led her to a big metal crate. There were several of those in the warehouse, and they were all scattered unorganised across the hall. They seemed to be rather old, and Claire expected that the warehouse was old and forgotten.

As Claire sat carefully down on the crate Wesker said " I'm not surprised Dear heart. The Umbrella is a complex corporation. Involving a great number of different branches. Such as the pharmaceutical and those which aren't so…." Wesker chuckled "resistant to light."

The blonde man turned around to face the mercenary. "Take care of Ms. Redfield, I shall return when I have retrieved the sample."

The HUNK man nodded.

"Try to behave Claire, as much as I hate to leave you here, I'm afraid I don't have any other choice." Wesker said and ran his fingers across Claire's cheek and lips one last time before leaving.

Claire touched her cheek softly. as she watched the man go. Wesker's light touch still lingered there, and the scent of his leather gloves remained in her mind. She had never felt Wesker, or anyone touch her so gently.

For a moment she just sat there, her hand placed on her cheek.

Eventually she felt the HUNK man's gaze burn her and shifted her attention to him. Claire wondered who was the person underneath the gas mask.

Every once in a while Claire glanced the body on the ground and studied the hall. She really didn't know what to say or do in this situation.

Finally, with glance directed to the mercenary man, Claire said quietly "Hey".

The man sitting on a metal crate had his TMP aimed towards her. "Don't even think of trying to do something stupid." The man threatened her and Claire could feel her blood starting to boil.

"Not with this leg." She snapped more frustrated than angry.

Minutes passed, and the man made no motion of lowering the gun, which was starting to bother Claire rather much.

"Could you please lower your weapon!" She asked. This whole situation was ridiculous. She could not walk, and certainly she could not run. And the man kept aiming her with the TMP like she was the biggest threat in the world.

After a moment the man lowered his TMP, clearly the girl wasn't a threat. He gave a calculating glance towards Claire.

"So, you are the famous Redfield?"

Claire was unsure "Famous? You must mean my brother, Chris, he is the one causing Wesker all the trouble."

The man reached up to his gas mask, and pulled it off "No, miss Redfield, I mean you."

Claire was a bit surprised when she saw the man's face. He had sand coloured hair, and dark brown eyes, and needed a shave…. but he was rather handsome even though rough shaped. The man was probably in his mid thirties though Claire wasn't so sure about that.

"You are one of the few survivors of Raccoon city, and you survived the Rockfort Island as well. And that, makes you a remarkable opponent."

Redfield girl smiled at the compliment, even though it was rather terrible.

"To whom?" She just had to ask.

"Wesker of course" The man gave simple answer.

Claire snorted "Me? No, he pushes me around like I'm nothing. I am not threat to him."

HUNK studied Claire closely "I'd say you are wrong if you think that, because what I have heard from Wesker, is that you are quite a fighter. He thinks highly of you."

Claire wasn't sure what to think of this, somehow if felt good that Wesker probably respected her as an enemy, but that really didn't chance the fact that he hated her brother and wanted probably see them both dead or suffering....or worse.

"He shot you?" HUNK suddenly asked, as is such an act perfectly acceptable and normal, and brought Claire back from her thoughts.

"Accident" Claire corrected the man and opened her ponytail to fix it. "It was a metal fragment, luckily it impaled my leg completely so that there is no metal inside." She added.

"Optimist" HUNK snorted, as if despising the word, while searching for something from his backpack.

"I'm not sure how bad the wound actually is. Wesker used some health spray on it, but since the medicine was outdated it wasn't very effective."

"Ah well, that will be fixed soon." HUNK said as he pulled a full bottle of health spray and a syringe out of his backpack.

"Wesker told me to bring one bottle of this stuff." He said rather absent minded while filling the syringe with the liquid and made sure that there was no air inside.

Claire shivered a bit, she hated needles….

HUNK got up and walked over to Claire kneeling down in front of her.

Claire winced in pain when HUNK exposed her wound and studied it.

"Hmh, not very bad wound." He muttered and injected the chemical into Claire's body. The medicine started to repair the damaged tissue right away, making the pain vanish.

The mercenary got up and threw the syringe away as he sat down next to Claire. Searching something from one of the vest pockets.

"Thanks" "Claire said and smiled a bit. Her leg was much better now, and would probably be healed completely in no time.

Finally HUNK found a carton of cigarettes. Claire smiled mischievously when she saw the pack. "Smoking kills."

The mercenary snorted rather amused. "Don't get cheeky ms. Redfield."

Claire noted that the man had problems with getting his lighter to flame. "Allow me." She said and searched her pocket, pulling her old lighter and flared it."

HUNK lighted his cig in the flame. "Thanks" he muttered.

Moments passed, somehow Claire couldn't care less about the stinging smell of smoke, but kept her gaze fixed on the dead body, she just couldn't tear her eyes off it. It sickened her, no matter how many times she had seen dead bodies, walking or completely dead, it always made her feel ill.

She sighted in her mind. It was good thing that she felt so, it meant she had not lost herself.

"Don't worry Claire, it wont get up." Hunk snorted amused "I know the feeling."

Redfield sighted " I know, just a habit." Every time she saw a corpse, she assumed that it would get up and start wobbling towards her, wanting to taste her flesh.

She then realized how strange it was to hear HUNK say her first name. Everyone always called her ms. Redfield to point it made her want to scream `My name is Claire! God damn it!´

"Everyone always calls me ms. Redfield. I so rarely hear my first name these days." Claire mentioned smiling.

HUNK's lips turned into a small smile "Boss often talks about you by using your first name."

"Really? Well, Wesker usually calls me just ´ms Redfield or `Dear heart´" Claire pondered._ Even though lately he has started to use `Claire´ more often._´ she thought.

The cig was getting shorter and shorter, so HUNK threw it away. Claire watched how it let out last few trails of smoke before dying.

"I don't know about that then, all I do is follow his commands. He just calls you Claire when your name crosses his plans." The man said as if he couldn't care less.

"Oh" Claire answered "Well, I'm not really sure if I should be happy about that. Being mentioned in plans I mean."

The merc laughed amused.

"You smoke girl?" HUNK asked and offered a cig.

"Nah" she said but took one anyways.

Claire, who had actually never smoked before, started to cough right away.

" Sorry, I'm not much of a smoker. If my brother saw me now, he would probably kill me." She said sadly, remembering the time she had asked if Chris would give her a cigarette, but all she had gained was a lecture about dangers of smoking. And when she had pointed out that why on earth then he smoked, Chris had just grinned and said "cause girls think its sexy."

The mercenary let out a low chuckle as she told the story.

Claire wasn't sure what to think of the man. Certainly Hunk had some sense of humour....and he just didn't seem the type to plot evil schemes and work half of his life in dark room.

"What are you in this for? Money? Power?" Claire asked.

It took a moment for the man to answer, the subject probably wasn't very interesting for him.

"Profit" he gave a simple answer.

Suddenly an idea hit Claire, it wasn't the best one, but it was worth of trying. If the man was in this for money, then perhaps he could be persuaded.

"What if someone paid more than Wesker? Someone like.....anti-Umbrella group?" Claire asked hopefully.

She jumped a bit when the man let out a loud cackle; clearly what Claire had said had amused him. He grinned and pointed the corpse on the ground. "I might be in this for money, but I am not stupid. The ones who have the idea to cross Wesker, end up dead, as you can see. Besides Wesker pays me really well to keep me loyal and my mouth shut."

After that the conversation died for sometime.

* * *

Wesker drove the car through the empty streets. His mind kept trailing to Claire, and he could still feel her warm body press against his, seeking support. He wondered, if Chirs was going to show up, and he certainly hoped that he would. He might even get a chance to kill that damned Redfield.

But then again, if he killed Chris, what would he do with Claire? He played with the idea of letting her just go, and see if she would try to seek revenge. Or perhaps he could find some other use for her.

He wondered how she would look like if he killed Chris in front of her. Would her blue eyes look up in horror and fear if he stood over her and Chris? Would she hug Chris' cooling body and yell at him for leaving her alone? Would Claire go so low as beg him to save her brother's life?

Even when he tried to banish the images, new ones would rise. His mind trailed to the time he had first time met Claire.

"_This place is full of fools!" Wesker cursed underneath his breath as he left the Chief Iron's office. The man was too arrogant for his own good, perhaps that would change soon. As he quickly walked through the corridors of the police department, dodging busy officers and other people when a young girl caught his attention. Not because she was young and seemed to be lost, but because she reminded him of someone._

_The girl sitting next to a vending machine seemed to be rather frustrated and lost. Wesker guessed her to be around 17 or 18. She had her red brown hair tied up on neat ponytail and wore jeans and black T-shirt. _

_The fact that the girl seemed somehow familiar made Wesker approach her. When the girl saw him coming nearer, she got up from the bench and walked up to him._

_"Are you looking for something?" Wesker asked, noting the tag "guest" attached on girl's shirt. _

_"Yeah, do you know where this "S.T.A.R.S" office is? My brother works in that team." The girl asked. _

_"S.T.A.R.S? Just straight that corridor and turn left, and then right." _

_The girl's blue eyes seemed to grow brighter and she gave him a wide warm smile. "Thank you! I was sure I would be lost in this place for eternity!"_

_The girl had relatives is S.T.A.R.S? Poor girl....."No problem, actually I'm heading for there as well, mind if I escort you miss....?"_

_"Just call me Claire!" She grinned. "And I don't mind at all!"_

_When they entered the office, Chris rushed from his work desk to meet his sister. "SIS! Finally you bother to drag your little hide here!" He laughed and ruffled Claire's hair, messing up her ponytail._

_"Everyone! Come to meet my sister!" Chris laughed and gesture Jill to come over to him. " Oh, hi Captain Wesker." Chris muttered rather embarrassed when he saw his superior standing in the doorway while he was harassing his sister._

_`No wonder she reminded me of someone.....she really looks bit like her brother.´ Wesker thought. _

_"Oh, I should probably introduce you to everyone sis! Captain Wesker this is my sis Claire...." Chris started but Wesker walked past him_

_"Yes I know w met already." He simply said and entered his private office, separated from the rest of the team. As he searched the bookshelf for some research data, he could see and hear how the rest of the team was laughing and getting introduced to the young girl. As he sat down behind is work desk, he noticed that Claire was staring him through the class. Chris probably told some horrible tale about the amount he had work overtime because of him._

_He had expected the girl to burst out in laughter anytime, but instead she smiled. A warm bright smile, meant only for him. Luckily because he wore sunglasses, the Redfield girl could not read his emotions. But when she turned her attention to Enrico, Wesker snorted and turned the page._

_"Ms. Redfield..." He tasted the name. "In few years, you wont ever smile like that again....."_

But she had smiled, not as widely, but with same warmth. Back in the old shack when he had given his vest to warm her. The same warm smile he had seen all those years ago, meant only for him. He wondered why, and how she was still able to smile like that after all the horrors she had witnessed.

But it was not time to think that, he needed to be focused on the task at hand. The retrieval of the sample, it was his primary concern right now.

The sample was dangerous to him if it ended up in wrong hands, such as the anti-Umbrella group, it could be able to cause much damage to his achievements.

* * *

"So, your name is `HUNK´?" Claire asked bit insecurely.

"No, its actually code name H.U.N.K, but since everyone is too lazy to say it, its just HUNK."

"You are quite a girl to survive Raccoon City incident without any kind of training." The man suddenly said, obviously trying to change the subject, but Claire didn't care, information wasn't really something for her to pry considering the situation.

She just shrugged and smiled "Simple luck"

"Skill" the mercenary corrected smiling. "It is no wonder why Wesker seems to respect you." He said.

Claire gave the man a confused glance. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You are a survivor born person Claire."

"I am?"

"Yes, I saw you few times during my mission back in Raccoon city, and I recognize a survivor when I see one.

"Well, if you think that way." Wait…what mission?

"May I ask what kind of mission you had?" She asked carefully, wishing to get some information, any information that might help her and others.

HUNK pondered the question for a moment and decided that it would do him no harm to answer it.

"I retrieved the G-virus sample from Birkin, but…well, I'm quite sure you know how it ended for him. But I got the job done."

Claire smiled widely "Quite bold of you to claim such thing."

HUNK grinned and lowered his face closer to Claire's.

"Can you prove it?" He asked, voice barely more than a whisper, and Claire knew she would not be able to prove anything.

She shook her head in defeat, red hair waving beautifully. "No, I cannot." She admitted

Both of them turned their attention back to the corpse on the floor.

"Its an magnificent feeling isn't it?" The man asked, clearly thinking out loud.

"What is?" Claire asked, tightening her grip on the edge of the metal crate.

HUNK swiftly gestured towards the corpse. "The feeling that every second might be you last in danger. And once it's over, you can feel your heart beat fast, your sharpened senses pick up even the slightest of movements, and you can feel every inch of your body."

"You can actually feel yourself being alive…..every breath, heart beat…..You appreciate your life when you have almost lost it in, well lets say a zombie invasion."

Claire couldn't agree with this, "That's just horrible!" but she knew that his words spoke the truth.

The Redfield girl always felt alive after danger.

HUNK could tell that body reactions that Claire was lying about her feeling. He just smiled and pulled another cig from the carton and let Claire light it.

She thought of HUNK's words. He was right and even more.

_I'm such a horrible person…._

_She was addicted to danger.

* * *

_

Chris hit the full magazine into his handgun.

"Ok guys! Be ready to leave in 5 minutes!" he yelled and started to march towards the door, it was time to invade the Umbrella facility and retrieve the sample.

He checked his assault rifle one more time before leaving the building.

The team that was going to attack the facility containing the new experimental sample was formed of 6 persons. The group had a wide variety of equipment with them, each person focusing on some area.

Chris, Jill and Leon were most heavily armed. Barry carried his trusted magnum and extra ammo, while Billy and Rebecca were focused on explosives and medical equipment.

2 Helicopters were waiting outside the temporary quarters of the anti-Umbrella team headquarters.

Chris, Jill and Leon formed first team, and Rebecca, Billy and Barry second.

Once everyone was ready and the copters boarded, they took off.

During the flight Chris was rather tense. "Redfield, you ok?" Kennedy asked, he certainly didn't want to get shot by the stubborn man who was gripping the assault rifle rather hard.

" I just hope we are not late, if that bastard gets the sample before us, then all is lost!" Chris growled, the `bastard´ clearly referring to Wesker.

Jill took hold of Chris´ hand and smiled softly "I'm sure we aren't, the good guys always win, right?"

Leon checked his pistol one more time, even though he was quite certain that everything was in order, a habit he had developed in Spain. "We'll beat Wesker in this race and save Claire." He told them both determined.

"If I see that bastard, I'm going to rip his eyes out…." Chris stated in low deadly voice and Leon made a mental note not to mention Wesker and Claire in same sentence again.

He could clearly see sorrow in Chris´ eyes. They had not heard anything of Claire for days, and so they had no clue if she was dead or alive. It was almost as if she had just vanished with Wesker.

Leon missed Claire. He had so been hoping to see the woman again. Claire was so strong and happy, and the former police officer couldn't deny his feelings for the younger Redfield anymore, even though he had tried to tell himself that it was no time for romances.

When Chris had heard one of their phone calls via speaker, in which Leon and Claire had flirted rather clearly, the man had been ready to snap Leon's neck if he caught him doing anything inappropriate. But now Claire was gone, and Chris was boiling inside. Claire was everything to him, the only family he had left.

_"We are getting closer"_ Barry's voice said through the radio. _"Be ready to get off"_

Chris nodded.  
"This is it."

* * *

Meh, I'm slow. HunkxClaire anyone? Thanks for the readers and reviewers for support! I wanted to add HUNK into my story, because he is such a great character, and we don't know about him very much :D so, this is what I image HUNK to be like, perhaps I made him a bit too relaxed and all but well....he is still a tough guy!


	11. The Virus

Uh oh, Chapter 11! Took hell long to update this story, I must punish myself!

* * *

Wesker landed the watery soil. The rain had not ceased and it offered excellent cover from prying eyes. The visibility in such hard rain was terrible. The blond man easily avoided the security posts and cameras, after all, his knowledge of umbrella´s security was perfect. Not that he needed it, because the research facility had been recently deserted.

In most cases when he went to places such as this one, he didn't care about few monsters running free and zombies wobbling around the corners, but the ruination of this facility had come as a surprise even for him.

Wesker finally found his access point to the facility. After disabling the security on the door, he kicked it down with brute strength. He gazed around as he entered the facility and didn't really see anything new or interesting. A scene of blood and gore opened before his eyes as he walked the corridors. Walls were painted with blood and internal organs, making the otherwise sterile white walls and floor grotesque sight. Wesker pushed his glasses up a bit, the lights never seemed to work in the facilities and he hated the almost bluish lights, it irritated his sensitive eyes.

"My my, what happened here?" He mused to himself, not really caring, what ever tried to come between him and his goals, would be crushed, whether it was a mutant, undead or alive.

He snorted a bit and hurried through the corridors towards the main computer room.

* * *

Barry cursed out loud as the group entered the building. None of them had had no idea that this facility as well would be in same condition as the rest of the Umbrella buildings they had seen. "One time….Just for one fucking time I wish that that Umbrella could keep up the security!" Chris snarled. "you are not the only one" Billy mumbled and gazed around warily.

As the party approached the corridor slowly, They walked past a room with big glass windows. Rebecca was almost sure that she had seen something move inside the room even though it was pitch black inside. She pressed her hand against the glass and peered inside.

Suddenly a bloody hand came in contact with her hand behind the glass and Rebecca let out a shriek of terror and pulled her hand away.

Billy rushed to her side. "Rebecca!" the Medic girl pointed the glass and Billy saw the bloody hand mark on the glass. "There is something inside there! But I couldn't see clearly."

"Redfield! There is something here!" Billy yelled to Chris who ran to the pair. "Huh? I thought this place was abandoned. We haven't seen any sign of life in past 30 minutes." Redfield said.

Rebecca shook her head. " There is definitely something inside that lab." And looked at the bloody hand mark again.

Chris noticed it now as well. "Stand back, I'm going to check this out." He moved behind the door and listened closely. "Go on Chris, I got your back." Jill said and readied her pistol. Chris nodded and kicked the door down. And was ready so shoot any wobbling zombie wanting to eat his flesh. But all he could hear was insane muttering and whimpering. He reached for a switch with his hand and light filled the room.

Chris was take by surprise when he actually saw a living….the first _LIVING_ Umbrella researcher, excluding Wesker.

"Mister?" Chris asked with cold voice. The man ignored him. After staring at the man for few seconds, Chris knew that he would never get clear answer from the man.

The scientist was sitting in the corner, his whole figure was covered in blood and the man´s eyes held no trace of sanity. His eyes were filled with madness and kept scanning the room fearfully and he kept muttering nonsense, clearly afraid of something.

Chris approached the man "What happened here?" He asked while pointing his gun at the man.

"Hmmmm? No no no, the schedule MUST be maintained. Oh how mr. Spencer will be disappointed with us…if WE DO NOT MANAGE TO KEEP UP WITH THE SCHEDULE!" The man screamed and dug his fingernails into his head.

Chris glanced at Jill who shook her head. Redfield sighed "What were you doing here? What kind of experiments?"

The man looked up and for a moment he seemed to be almost sane "YOU! You are not him! You are not the one we were warned of, no you are not! You are not the betrayer, the snake!" He snarled and pointed his finger at Chris.

"Who are you talking about? The snake? Were you waiting for someone who was dangerous for Umbrella and mr. Spencer? " Chris tried.

"What is your purpose? Tell me you dog! I'm the supervisor here! ME! My job is to know everything…EVERY SINGLE THING!" The man started yelling again.

Chris got an idea. "I'm here to help you! They sent us, you know.....Umbrella´s security forces. We are here to take care of this problem of yours, but you see, we need more information."

Jill smiled and said "great job Chris." As she saw how the man calmed down.

"You are? Splendid!" The researcher chimed happily, almost rather girly, even though the man was in his mid fifties.  
"Yes….Now what kind of mon….errr….Virus research were you doing here?" Chris asked.

"The dogs, they broke free….." The man whispered. "They ate Tom, and Julie….oh…mr. Spencer will be so disappointed with us….bad dogs…." The man whimpered.

Chris sighed again when the man started his screaming rampage again "Bad dog! BAD DOG!"

"It seems that we need to handle with some Cerberus!" the Redfield yelled to the rest of the group whose facial expression turned grim.

"Now, who is this snake?" Chris asked. The scientist looked up "The man with eyes of snake, the beast in human body!"

Redfield knew now just about who this madman was talking about.

The man´s lips turned into wide grin.

"The Devil."

"Wesker" Chris muttered and noticed a skeleton card-key hanging in a chain around the man´s neck. He snatched it and left the man.

"Guys we might have a problem! We better hurry because I think Wesker might be here…."

Jill muttered a curse and Barry tightened hold on his magnum.

"We better hurry then! Lets go! " Billy yelled.

Few moments later, they were rushing through the corridors, trying to find the research lab that held the G-virus sample.

* * *

Claire half dozed, her head was falling and her eyes almost closed, but then HUNK's voice yanked her back from the sleepiness into the awaken world "hows the leg?" he asked while checking his TMP for 30. time. Redfield touched the wounded area and noticed that it was now completely healed. "Seems to be healed now." She said smiling.

The mercenary man studied Claire for a long time "How come a girl like you manages to keep happy face and optimistic mind after all those near death situations?" Claire shrugged "My view of life is such, keep your head up, never give up and remember to appreciate every day you live."

The merc snorted slightly "cute, mine is, `all or nothing´ either I beat my obstacles or go down with my work." Claire fixed a straw of red hair behind her ear and said smugly "You and Wesker are the same, you only care about your goals and use people as stepping stones."

HUNK grinned "World is cruel dear heart" he said and kept staring Claire. "Don't call me that!" Redfield snapped because she couldn't stand people calling her that. When the old lady had called her dear heart on the train she hadn't really minded it. But the name all ways brought Wesker into her mind, and right now she didn't want to hear his smug tone in her mind.

Claire rubbed her temples. She was going to get headache if this continued. "All I ever wanted was to have a house, husband, kids and perhaps a cat! But instead my life is filled with virus hunting, monsters, zombies and egoistic men. At what point it went wrong!"HUNK chuckled softly "I ques it happened when that Burton member of STARS helped him into the team, so technically you should blame Barry Burton"

Claire shook her head in disbelief "I can only blame Wesker on this one. With out him, this wouldn't have happened to me or Chris."

"Is that how you truly think? Would you rather live your life with your brother and know nothing about whats going on? You know about some of the most world shaking secrets and have managed to become a part of something greater than life." HUNK asked with without emotion.

The Redfield girl sighed, HUNK was right with some facts. "I don't know. I don't know if this thing is greater than life or what my part is in this game. All I have managed to do is to end up in bad situations and somehow make it out alive…." She cut the sentence to let out a small giggle "and blow up something."

HUNK smiled slightly and pulled out a small candy bar from his backpack and tossed it to Claire "there, that should keep your blood sugar high."

"Thanks" Claire said, but didn't open the wrapping. She smiled sadly "If this battle between Wesker and Chris was a game of chess, I would probably be a lone pawn at the end of the enemy´s territory" Claire said and kept staring the ground with sad eyes, her mind kept bringing up memories about Chris and her old friends. She truly was a far way from home.

The Redfield girl played with the candy bar in her hands, Wesker had never cared how well she felt. As long as she stayed alive and was usable to him he was satisfied, not that she had spent that much time with him. But HUNK seemed to be somehow a slightly warmer person. "You know HUNK, or what ever your name is....You are not really that bad person in my opinion." Claire whispered.

THe mercenary kept his eyes on Claire and showed no emotion. He had never seen a such person who in hostage situation was capable of showing such emotions. No wonder Wesker seemed to like her companionship. The Redfiel girl was bright, optimistic and headstrong,

but in the end she was the saddest thing he had ever seen.

* * *

Chris unlocked the last security door with the card-key and the heavy electronic door, equipped with bio-hazard logo started to open slowly. " Phew, for once every freaking door opens with a single master key-card!" Billy muttered and Rebecca suppressed a small giggle by putting her hand against her mouth.

"Yeah, why couldn't it be this easy back in the mansion, We had some serious problems getting around there with Chris." Jill commented and Chris nodded.

Finally the door was open and they entered the large room with several doors on the opposite wall. They saw the main computer with lot of screens and control boards. The anti-umbrella group advanced and Chris rushed to start up the programs. Rebecca peeked over Redfield´s broad shoulders and said "Ok, press now enter and input the code, that should release the sample."

"Authorisation confirmed " said a female voice and the safety box opened, revealing the orange virus sample in test-tube. "This has to be it!" Chris said and snatched the vial and checked it. "We have it! Good work guys!"

But before they had anymore time to congratulate their victory they heard all too familiar and malicious voice say "Well done Chris, now hand it over."

They turned around to see the devil itself, Albert Wesker standing in the doorway pointing his pistol towards Chris.

* * *

Hey! its me again, I finally managed to update this story. I been super busy and right now I really don't have time to play Resident evil which has eaten my passion to write this story :( But I'm sure it will be fixed once the Darkside chronicles comes out! Weee! Any ways, I want to thank everyone for wonderful reviews and support I have gained. This chapter was hard for me to write because I such at describing things..... And I just loved Cybernic Mangos review:_XD HUNK. I love his name. It makes me think of a male stripper with a sparkly thong._

Please tell me if the characters go ooc, I think I made Claire bit too sad....and HUNK...well..."_thinks" _Dunno....


	12. Hunks and hunters

Edit: I fixed some grammar mistakes and edited the part where HUNK and Claire talk about the virus....makes more sense now...

* * *

Claire threw her head back and blew the smoke out slowly, savoring the feeling. Then she gave a small "hmpf" and discarded the cigarette. She watched with her bright blue eyes how the cig hit the cold concrete floor where it rolled a bit and slowly smoldered into nothingness.

As the last few dots of red died, Claire turned her attention slowly to HUNK with a small turn of her head. She saw how the man stared her with his eagle eyes while holding a long fresh cigarette in his left hand. The man noticed that Claire's attention, as she had once again turned to him with a somewhat impish look on her face. Claire studied HUNK for a while. It was the man's eyes that caught her attention. She wasn't really good at guessing people's ages but the young Redfield was pretty sure that this man was probably in his mid thirties…but his eyes made him look older. Claire blinked few times, she understood now that while HUNK seemed to be in excellent physical condition, his eyes seemed tired and somewhat weary.

Claire pondered for a while whether she should ask her question, since it might cause her trouble if she seemed too arrogant. Then she remembered the semi fresh corpse lying on the floor a mere 10 meters away from them and decided that any small talk would be a good way to take her mind off the grizzly body, otherwise in perfect shape except for the small bloody dots on the forehead.

HUNK discarded the cig and stomped on it as it hit the ground. "You seem tired." He heard the young Redfield girl say. The mercenary man wasn't sure whether it was a curious remark or merely a statement. "Oh, why so?" He asked, giving a challenging and some what suspicious glare at the red haired girl who stared him. "Your eyes, they seem tired." She merely said, making herself clear.

HUNK chuckled "What are you after? Are you going to say that my job makes me a monster and that I should stop for my own sake?" he teased Claire. Claire was taken back. HUNK was in some ways very much like Wesker, but he had his own dark sense of humour, something she hadn't really expected .

"No" Claire replied with a hint of smile slowly forming on her lips. "Your eyes just make you look older, you know. They give away the fact that you've seen a lot of terrible things. "

The mercenary snorted "Ye, Ive seen a lot of terrible and horrid things in my life, more than most people can even image." He said and thought of his words for a moment. "Maybe it takes the toll on me, but I don't care, it is who I am. I am . "

The hint of smile on Claire's face vanished when she saw how tense look the man had in his eyes.

She turned away to stare something in the distance. Her eyes were suddenly filled with emotion "I wonder, if that will happen to me. " Claire muttered softly and gave a glance at the corpse on the ground " I fear…. that I will see so much death and sorrow that I wont be able to see the beauty in this world."

HUNK didn't say anything, he just watched the young Redfield as she spoke her mind. After a moment of thinking Claire gave a soft snort. "You know…." She said and turned to face the mercenary once again. "If I hadn't cared for my brother and gone to Raccoon city to find him, I wouldn't have had any idea about the horrors that lurk behind Umbrella! I would have lived my life happily with my friends, studied hard, and perhaps met someone and live happily ever after, believing that my brother died in accident or something!" Claire spat in anger that had suddenly taken over her. "I would have lived happily knowing nothing about this cruelty…" she continued. Her anger vanished as quickly as it had risen.

There was a long moment of silence between them. HUNK could hear Claire's soft breath fill the void.

But then he heard her say "Don't mind me….", voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm just tired, tired of everything."

HUNK saw how few tears rolled down Claire's cheek. He didn't know how to comfort her, or should he, even if he knew how to. But yet, he wanted to point out something "You know, If you hadn't entered the Raccoon city that night, would you be any happier? . Would you rather have lived not knowing what had happened to your brother? The wrongness he and his team faced? If you ask me..."HUNK said and Claire turned her eyes slowly to the man, small streams of tears on her cheek. "I think you are a lot happier knowing that you have your brother and friends behind you and that what you do has an impact on the world in some way or another."

Claire blinked few times, not quite believing what she heard. After a moment a smiled appeared on her face and she wiped away her tears "You are right, thank you. If I hadn't gone there, I wouldn't be any happier. "

HUNK was taken back when she laughed a bit, it was faint, but yes, she laughed "You aren't that bad person."

Hunk raised his eye brow in question "Then what kind of person do you think I am?" he asked "Ive killed, let my team die and worked for Wesker."

Claire thought for a minute and laughed "You are a survivor, you survive even when all odds are against you. "

The man smiled

"you and I, in the end we are quite similar." he said and lighted another cigarette.

* * *

Jill forced herself to breath calmly, even though her heart raced. She had prepared for this, but everything had happened so suddenly that it still felt like a blow into face. There they were, in the Umbrella facility with the sample and Wesker aiming at Chris with his gun.

"Wesker!" Barry growled out loud. And reached for his magnum, pulling it out of its holster. "Barry, hows your family?" Wesker asked without even glancing at Barry, reminding him of his family which was always in danger.

"Chris" Wesker said, not even trying to hide the malicious tone as he said the name "How very kind of you to retrieve the sample for me."

Jill saw how Chris bit his lip, trying to keep back the anger building inside him. She prayed that her friend could do it for his own sake. Anger always clouded Chris' ability to reason.

"Hand over the sample, would you kindly?" She heard her former captain say as if it was nothing big. "Like the hell I will! We are going to destroy this despicable virus and you aren't going to get it Wesker "Chris snarled and held up the metal case. showing it to Wesker.

Billy held his shotgun up, aiming at Wesker's head. He had never seen this man before, but what his friends had told him, Wesker was really dangerous foe with inhuman abilities. There were 6 of them, clearly over numbering the blond man, and yet he didn't even flinch. That was what made Billy nervous. The man was too confident.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Chris" Wesker stated and took few steps closer "If you want to see dear Claire ever again." He finished in cold threatening tone, and noted towards the case "Hand it over."

Jill saw Chris hesitate and grabbed his shoulder gently "Don't fall for it." and Chris gave her the look that said "_do you think I'm stupid?_"

"Hah, good try Wesker, how do I know that you haven't snapped her neck already and discarded the body into woods or something?"The older Redfield barked, not quite believing that he even managed to say those words about his sister. He felt terrible, disgust.

Jill knew that trouble was coming when she saw a hint of smirk on Wesker's lips. "Chris, Chris , Chris…you fail to impress me once again. Your sister is in good hands…so to speak…and if I happened not to need her no longer…I have thought of few ways to deal with her. But alas she lives, and in-fact I find her company , _quite lovely_." Wesker said as coldly as he could.

"You sonova…."Chris snarled and pulled the trigger half intentionally half accidentally. The gun fired with loud BANG but all there was ,was a small bullet hole on the wall behind Wesker.

Billy could believe this. Chris had aimed for Wesker's head, and Chris never missed…and yet the man had managed to dodge the bullet in time with a mere slight turn of his head…They had spoken the truth, Wesker was a monsterr…

Wesker took an aim at Chris, but just as he was about to pull the trigger the ceiling came crashing down.

Chris pulled Jill, who was a meter ahead of him, back behind him as the concrete hit the ground and dust rose up from the impact. Wesker had to dodge as well, he jumped back just in time to evade a massive boulder of stone. The massive amount of dust raising up made it almost impossible to see anything for a moment.

For a short moment, all there was ,was silence until a hungry roar filled the air. Jill felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a enormous green monster, one size of the mansion tyrant, but much more bulkier and terrifying emerge from the dust. There was no mistake, it was a hunter yet it wasn't for it was much too large and it had mouth size of which could easily devour a human being with 2 bites.

"Good god! What the hell is that thing!" They heard Barry yell. "Looks like the Umbrella have been experimenting on Hunters…."Billy muttered and fired his shotgun. The monster roared in pain, but the shot hadn't hurt the creature that much. It only made it angry.

Chris fired few shots , only gaining the monster's attention as it started to approach the group slowly. "We are going to need bigger guns…." Jill said with caution as they started to fall back "Lets split up...Billy, go with Rebbecca, Barry with Leon, and Chris and me…" She continued.

Suddenly they saw Wesker's shadowy form emerge from the dust and attack the creature. They watched how the man landed a perfect and powerful punch onto creature's head. The giant hunter was dazed for a while, but then it got enraged and with great speed it swung its claw and hit Wesker straight into stomach, sending him flying. Jill stared in horror as the former S.T.A.R.S captain hit the wall painfully, causing it to crack. Yet, Wesker got up, only slightly bruised and already healing. Even he had been taken by the hunter's strength and speed.

They were in really bad trouble once again, but Jill was more than sure that they could manage to handle this monster, they always managed.

"Fall back…"Chris ordered, voice abrely more than a whisper "NOW!" then they divided up, each pair running into different direction, diving deeper into the Umbrella compound.

Wesker saw how the hunter roared and chased after Chris and Jill. "Well, well, This is certainly going to be interesting" He said amused and ran after them.

* * *

Claire got up from the crate she was sitting on. HUNK got alarmed right way, but before he had time to act Claire smiled and said "I'm not going to run away, I just want walk a bit." HUNK nodded and Claire started to walk around the hall trying to get the numbness off her legs. The mercenary kept his eyes on her all the time, but that didn't really bother her.

Claire had expected her leg to be in perfect shape by now but she still had to watch her balance, the leg was still a bit weak. "Hows the leg?" Hunk asked. The man had resumed to clean his TMP "Pretty good, needs perhaps a day or two to heal completely." Claire answered.

She knew that she was out of her mind as she walked over to the body to check it.

She bent over to take a closer look. "Poor man…." Claire muttered as she studied the bullet mark on the head.

"I think he was lucky." She heard HUNK's amused voice say behind her. "Oh?" She asked and turned her head to glance behind her at the man. "Why do you think that this mister here was lucky?" She teased the man with small mischievous smirk on her lips.

"You know…no torture, experiments or the usual mutation and mutilation these jobs usually have when resigning." HUNK joked and to his surprise Claire laughed a bit. But then she blushed when she realized what she had done and gave and apologizing smile "I'm terrible person, I'm starting to laugh at jokes about death."

Then her heart stopped, almost.

A soft wailing moan filled the air and she turned slowly to the body. The man was silent, eyes open, staring horrified to the ceiling. For a moment Claire thought she had heard echoes of her own mind, but then the corpse turned it's head to face Claire with slow turn of his head. Claire screamed and stumbled backwards when the corpse tried to reach up for her. Claire moved too fast and swifted all of her weight on to her wounded leg and lost her balance. She fell on to her back and her leg hurt like hell once again..

The zombie rose up and took shaky step towards Claire, bending over to bite her. She shrieked and kicked the zombie and tried to push it way.

The moment HUNK had seen the zombie move he dashed into move. He got up and grabbed his TMP. But then something unfortunate happened. He had taken off the gun's magazine and as he pushed the clip back, it got stuck…He cursed and saw that Claire was overpowered by the zombie. He didn't have time to think, If Claire got hurt, it was his head on the platter…. He charged and tackled the zombie off Claire. The young woman tried to get up fast, but her leg was giving her problems.

HUNK couldn't believe how strong the zombie was as he tried to keep it in bay. It was unnaturally strong, stronger than any other zombie he had seen.

Claire saw Hunk battle against the monster and saw the TMP on the ground. She lunged towards it and grabbed it, trying to reload it. "It's jammed!" She heard HUNK yell and with dexterous hands she managed to force the clip inside. She ran to them and the mercenarydisengaged himself from the zombie, jumping backwards. In that instant Claire opened fire and emptied good amount of ammunition into zombie's head.

HUNK breather hard, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He looked up to see the Redfield girl holding his gun. He could tell from her eyes that she was preparing to run, but then she dropped the TMP and walked over to the man, giving him a hand.

He couldn't believe this, she had had perfect change to run or kill him and she threw it away. He took her hand and she pulled him up.

HUNK studied Claire for a while. She didn't even look at him. Sge just stared unhappily at the zombie.

"I don't understand, you could have ran and left me to die." HUNK said, more amused than emotionally confused, as if her choice was stupid.

Claire crossed her hands in shame and hugged herself slightly "No one deserves to die that way….no one." She whispered and turned her eyes to meet HUNK's "I don't want to turn into a monster. I wont leave people to die to save my own hide."

"Not even bad people like me?" HUNK asked. Claire blinked before giving a sad, yet devious smile "Well maybe Wesker…" She laughed.

Claire then closed her eyes and ran her hand through her red hair and fixed her messy ponytail "Besides, I owe you my life, you knocked the zombie off me after all" She reminded him. The man probably thought her to be utter fool.

"Honest to the end" HUNK noted and smiled "You truly are something."

He picked up his TMP and noticed that the magazine was empty. "You could have just ran off with my gun you know." He stated with curious look in his eyes, still not quite believing that the girl hadn't taken her chances. Claire sighted "I know. But I don't have money, and my leg is still hurt, Wesker would have eventually found me again." She said, feeling like a fool. HUNK nodded "yes...you are right."

Claire stood back when the man moved to see the now dead zombie from closer. "Unbelievable that he turned into a zombie even when Wesker shot a perfect shot into head…." Claire said as HUNK examined the body. "Tsk, I think this man injected himself with some variation of the T-virus. See the syringe needle mark on his arm?" Hunk asked and pointed at the small needle mark on the arm.

Claire was astonished "You think he did it willingly?" She asked.

"Maybe, perhaps he though he could get same kind of power as Wesker".

Claire laughed out loud in disbelief "Good god, how stupid are these people?"

HUNK snorted and got up "I have no idea, Wesker worked with Birkin, and they were both geniuses. This man probably thought that Wesker had used T-virus."

"What kind of virus Wesker has in his body then?" Claire dared to ask though she was pretty sure that she wouldn't get any kind answer from the mercenary. HUNK was silent for a while as he examined the body, thinking whether he should answer or not. But then the man decided sate Claire's curiosity , probably because he didn't think that the information was that vital "Tsk, what Ive heard is that Birkin and Wesker created some sort of experimental virus. I haven't had time or opportunity to do any research on the matter." HUNK muttered and checked the body one last time.

He then looked around and saw 2 canisters of gasoline. "Get those canisters, we have to burn this body, or else this whole city might be contaminated if someone finds this corpse."

Claire felt sick, she hated the reek of burning bodies, but obeyed HUNK non-the less. She walked carefully over to the canisters and picked them up. They weren't too heavy but it took some effort to get them back to Hunk with her injured leg. The man grabbed them none too gently and poured them over the body hastily.

Claire felt a bit ill to see the man pour the gasoline over the body so coldly, even if it was to ensure that the virus didn't spread. As the last drop of the gasoline landed the body, HUNK discarded the canisters and searched his pockets hastily. "Give me your lighter!" He ordered and Claire searched her pockets, pulling the lighter her brother had given her a long time ago.

HUNK snatched it and lighted it. Claire realized in terror that the man was about to throw it into the gasoline and tried to stop him "No! It has sen...." She started but the mercenary threw the bronze lighter into the gas, lighting it into bright smoking flame "...timental value..." Claire's voice trailed off as she saw how her beautiful lighter turn slowly black in the flames. She could not believe that her most prized possession was gone. She turned to HUNK with angry eyes "My brother gave it to me! " She growled. The man seemed to suddenly realize something and asked her "Can it be traced? Dates, names?" Claire shook her head "No nothing...Chris just..bought it for me one day when I was 11-year-old girl..." Claire muttered. HUNK didn't smile "Well, I'll buy you a new one. But now we have to get out of here." He said and turned around to get his equipment. Claire snorted. How stupid is sounded in her ears, _buy her a new one_? She had just lost one item that held the best memories of Chris in it.

It couldn't be replaced, _ever_.

* * *

Yippee, chapter 12 only took me a year and half to get this done. I'm so sorry, I intended to make the anti-Umbrella and Wesker part longer, but I focus onto it in next chapter, which I WILL write a bit faster than this one! I'm not very good with action scenes.

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers for the feed back Ive gained. I know I made HUNK a wussy...please don't kill me...


	13. Facility showdown

Whoppidoo, chapter 13! Warning, I hate this chapter so much and this is probably my worst chapter ever because I suck with action scenes. But then again I had to write this so that the plot could go on.

* * *

Chris couldn't help the growing feeling of certain death approach as he and Jill dashed blindly through the facility, not daring to look back as they made sharp turns trying to loose the creature behind them.

"Run Jill!" Chris yelled as he ran for his life in the maze like building with offices and labs scattered along the corridors. A hungry howl from behind told Chris that the giant hunter was still pretty close behind them. What little luck they had, was the fact that the hunter was simply too big for the narrow corridors. Heaps of concrete and white plaster was torn off the walls and ceiling as the monstrous being forced its way in the building.

Chris took long sharp breaths and tightened his hold of the reinforced duralumin case, fearing every moment that he might drop it if he loosened his grip even a little bit.

"Left!" Jill barked and Chris made a sharp turn as he followed his partner's lead. Up ahead they saw a big double door made from reddish metal and they rushed towards it. Much to their relief the sounds of their pursuer grew faint and they were quite sure that the hunter had lost them. Jill swung the doors open and shut them tightly once they had made it through. Then she quickly grabbed a big metal pipe and barricaded the door, making sure that it couldn't be opened from the other side. Chris tried to calm his breath and his hand was almost white due to his steel like grip on the case. "You...You still have the sample?" Jill asked and tried to catch her breath, holding her gun up, checking the big laboratory like room for any kind of threat.

"Yeah…" came a dry reply.

They gazed around and Chris felt a sting of familiarity in the big hall. It held certain similarity to the Rockfort facility where he had met Wesker again after a long time. There were huge glass tanks filled with water on the walls and big control boards next to them, clearly for analysing data and such. The element that gave the room its grotesque and sick look was the galleons of blood splattered across the walls. Chris had never been much of a blood analyser but this looked like a work of that giant hunter. There were no bodies, just blood splatter on the walls and puddles of drying blood on the floor.

"Jill, do you think that the hunter we saw before is responsible of this?" Chris asked and ventured forward cautiously. He noticed a big pile of steel pipes lying on the floor a good way away from them that had probably been used for repayments before the virus outbreak in the facility.

"Might be, maybe it is designed to dispose the bodies by eating them? " Jill pondered and followed her partner. The lights in the room were not working perfectly, for they flickered every now and then. The building was damaged badly from several parts and probably caused some problems with the power transmissions.

"Brings back memories huh?" Jill asked and lowered her handgun a little bit when there were no signs of any clear threat. Chris stopped and glanced around " I wonder if it's a bad sign that I've grown used to test tubes filled with water and monsters." He muttered and cautiously approached a control panel. The key card Chris had picked up earlier from the researcher proved its value once again when he ran the reddish card through the reader. It took only a moment before the screens flashed and green text appeared on the monitor saying:"_Access granted_"

Jill jumped a bit when she heard static coming from her vest-pocket but calmed down right away when she realized that it was just her short distance radio. "This is Jill" She said to the mic and waited for answer. First there was only more static but then they heard a friendly voice.

"Jill? Good to hear your voice! Is everything ok?" Barry's relieved voice said when he heard his friends talk.

"Were ok Barry, Chris is trying to find our location from the computer here." Jill answered as she watched Chris work. The Redfield had brought up a complex map to the screen and was trying to locate their position from it. "Where are you Barry? Any news from Becky and Billy?" Jill asked and waited for reply.

Then they heard Rebecca's faint and bit startled voice on the radio "We are with Leon and Barry and we are ok. Listen, we are in an old maintenance tunnel beneath the facility, Billy and I found a map that is different from the blue prints we had before this mission and they didn't show these tunnels. Oh and by the way, we found an exit. It might be hard to enter these tunnels since we used all our explosions to blow up a maintenance hatch."

"Did you hear that Chris?" Jill asked her comrade who nodded and typed in something furiously. "Jill, we are in luck, I can open a emergency ladder in this room…. but the problem is that if we want to use it, the self-destruction system must be triggered."

Jill moved next to him to see more clearly. The Redfield spoke the truth. "This is perfect Chris, we got the sample and now we can blow this place up." Jill said, clearly pleased of the information and opened the radio link again. "Barry, we can get easily into the maintenance tunnel from here, but trick is that the self-destruction must be activated, or else the hatch wont open. What do you think about this? Should we blow this place up for good?"

Chris vent through the data as fast as he could "We would have about 12 minutes to get out of here before this place explodes into bits." Chris said and checked his wristwatch. "That should be enough time for us to leave." Jill replied nodding in approval and pulled up the radio "Barry, will 12 minutes be enough?"

Through the static they heard Barry talk with the others for a while and then he said "Yes, that will be enough, the choppers will be in air fast."

Redfield man smiled deviously "Ok, I just run the program…and…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Chris…"

Chris and Jill turned around faster than any hunter when they heard that cold rich voice that belonged to none other than Wesker. Chris felt his pulse quicken when he saw his old captain aiming at him with his heavily modified handgun, one that he had had since S.T.A.R.S.

The blonde man cocked his head a bit and smirked mockingly. "You know Chris, this situation is actually very amusing. Your sister threw her life and future away to find you. And to think that you value that virus sample you so despise more than Claire's life"

Jill saw Chris' arm tremble in rage.

"Give me the sample Chris, and I will let Claire go." Wesker made his offer in cold remorseless tone. When Chris didn't say or do anything Wesker chuckled darkly "I guess I have to tell your lovely sister that her caring brother has abandoned her over a virus sample." He said and added " And tell you what Chris.... Claire really had her faith in you."

"You monster!" Jill yelled furiously but Wesker ignored her completely.

"Think about it Chris, you just have to pick the lesser evil, either you lose your sister or the sample." Wesker continued and added yet "I say this one last time Chris, give me the sample and Claire goes free and I wont touch her again…unless she crosses my path on her quest for vengeance for killing you."

Chris' face twisted in rage when heard Wesker's offer.

"This isn't only about Claire, Wesker" Jill hissed and turned to Chris "Its about all of us, about humanity, as much as I hate to say this Chris, Claire knew the risks when she assigned to this mission and she wouldn't want you to trade her for the virus sample we have worked so hard to acquire." Jill said, hating herself for her words, but she had to say it because Chris was clearly thinking about handing over the sample. "Claire might be dead, Chris."

Jill's words stung Chris into heart but they also cleared his mind from hopeful delusions. His partner was right once again.

"Wesker, you are nothing but a liar." He growled and tightened his hold on the case. "I don't have any proof that Claire is even alive anymore, you won't get this sample, ever."

Wesker's expression turned from amused to angry "You are a fool Chris, you always were. Well I just have to tell Claire that she no longer has a brother." The blond man growled and raised his pistol, but his movement was left half way because a terrible thundering howl came from nearby.

"What…" Wesker muttered and was about to turn around but then the wall crashed and huge green bulky form forced its way into the room.

Jill let out a surprised yell and pulled Chris back as a big chunk of concrete flew over the pair, almost decapitating both of them. Even though Wesker had improved senses and super fast movement speed, even he had been taken by surprise when the giant hunter crashed through the into the research area. The monster swung its huge claws in flurry and Wesker who had been in its way managed to dodge first 2 strikes but the third one hit him into chest with full force.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes when Wesker got hit. The hunter's claw slashed his former team leader with unbelievable strength into chest, tearing his jacket and shirt, and buried into his flesh, impaling his partially. The force of the impact sent Wesker flying many meters, leaving a trail of crimson blood and some sort of greenish liquid behind.

The monster was like a typhoon; there was nothing to stop it.

Wesker grit his teeth in rage as he hit the ground, almost snapping his neck.

As the blond man tried to rise up, he realized that the hit had been bad even for him because he had some serious trouble finding his balance. He moved his right hand and touched the wound on his chest and looked down to see his hand. It was covered in dark moist blood and something else.... a dark greenish liquid. "_Poison_" He realized in annoyance, no matter, his body could fight it off with no problems.

He cursed and tried to stand up but fell onto his knees and coughed up a nasty amount of blood. He frowned in both pain and anger, this hadn't happened for a long time. The wound was bad, real bad, but not lethal, but it was certainly going to be a big problem for him. Even if he had a bottle of first aid spray at his disposal right now, it would take some time to heal but it would do that, and the wound marks would fade away, just like the burn on his face after Antarctica.

Chris started to back away slowly with Jill, shielding her from the monsters view. When the giant hunter started to approach them slowly Chris glanced hastily at Jill who was behind him "Run Jill!" he barked an order "Get the hell out of here!"

Jill frowned in anger "I'm not going to leave you behind Chris!" She snapped and moved her to touch Chris' back.

Wesker stood up slowly and fixed his red glowing eyes on the duralumin case Chris still held onto. He needed that sample and it was the only thing that mattered to him right now. Even his revenge on Chris could wait, because nothing was more important than that sample.

The monster charged with loud roar, ready to smash Chris and Jill into pulp, but Chris pushed Jill out of the monster's way just in time and he himself dodged it by rolling to the side. As Chris slid on the metal floor he aimed at monster's head and shot it, drawing its attention to him, and away from Jill.

Chris jumped onto his feet and shot the monster again "Here you slimy green beast! That's right, come for me!" He growled.

Jill got up fast as well and saw how Chris foolishly tried to get the monster to direct its rage at him in hopes for her to survive. But she had learned few new tricks from Barry and wouldn't let Chris pull one of his stunts again. She pulled a modified magnum out of its holster, one that Barry had recommended to her and aimed at monsters heart, wishing for direct kill

"I bet you ate all the researchers here…well… taste this!" She snarled and pulled the trigger. The recoil of the gun hit her quite hard, but when she saw the hole in the monster's chest she couldn't help but be a little proud of the firepower she wielded. To finished the creature off Chris pulled out an incendiary grenade. He pulled the safety pin out and threw it at the monster feet.

Jill wanted to cover her ears when the monster let out a shriek of pain when the grenade went off and engulfed the monster into sea of bright orange flames.

When Chris saw the charred monster slump to ground bleeding badly he rushed over to Jill and yanked her to come with him almost violently. He moved over to the control board and ran the self-destruction program.

"_Self-destruction has been activated. …This facility will detonate in 12 minutes...all doors have been unlocked for evacuation. Umbrella Corporation thanks you for your cooperation and wishes you good day._" Said a monotonous female voice, one that Chris had grown to hate over the years. They then heard the hatch unlock and dashed towards it. Chris' heart was racing too fast for his own good and he had practically lost all feeling in his left arm that held the duralumin case with the sample. Jill pulled the lid open and slides the ladder down fast into the maintenance tunnel. Much to her surprise the ladder had been cut off and she fell painfully into the dirty brownish water that filled the floor. "Chris it's cut off! Hurry!"

Just as Chris was about to descend down the ladder he saw something black move extremely fast and next thing he knew was the pain in his chest and how he was flying through the air, away from the hatch, hearing Jill's voice scream his name.

The older Redfield lost all air in his lungs when he hit the floor painfully. However it took only a moment from him to recover and Chris was on his feet in a moment. He turned his head to see Wesker slamming the hatch door shut and moving a big metal pipe over it without any kind of problem. The pipe was one of those that were scattered around the room and it was now impossible to open the door from the other side.

Jill watched in horror how the trapdoor was slammed shut. She jumped onto the ladder and climbed it up fast and tried to force the door open with raw force. No matter how hard she hit it and tired to push it, the cursed trapdoor wouldn't budge "CHRIS!" She yelled, knowing that her partner was in terrible danger but when she realized that her attempts to open the door were futile, she descended down again and gabbed her radio. "Hang in there Chris…I'm not letting you die!"

"_8 minutes to self-destruction_." The female voice reminded her of the inevitable fate of the facility. "I know, I know!" she growled and tried to contact Barry and the others. Chris would need help and fast.

Chris' grip on his handgun tightened as he and Wesker circled around each other in small ring, waiting for the other to make the first move. Chris felt his jaw clench when he saw a dark and yet somewhat painful grin appear on Wesker's face, and couldn't help but feel little ill when he saw the gaping wound in Wesker's chest. A normal man would have died in few seconds from such a wound, but not him…He wasn't even sure anymore if anything could kill Wesker. It was as if his former captain was a man possessed by a demon and the only proof of being one was the eyes he hid away behind the sunglasses. The former S.T.A.R.S captain's black clothing was soaked in his own blood and made him look a bit like a cannibal with his bloodied face and all.

"Looks like there will be no negotiations this time Chris." He mocked and took few steps towards Chris, but the Redfield noted that he had some problems with keeping his balance. "Looks like you aren't much of anything Wesker! Even you can be killed!" Chris snarled and shot few times, but even in his wounded condition Wesker managed to dodge the bullets.

"Its just a flesh wound." Wesker said grinning maliciously and lunged at Chris.

The younger man saw Wesker's punch just in time to block it with his arm, but it had been only distraction to knock the gun out of his hand. Chris realized the deception too late and growled when a black leather gloved hand knocked handgun off his hands sending flying away from him. He also didn't have time to react when Wesker smashed his elbow into his face, breaking his nose. Chris felt a hot strong stream of blood drip down his nose as Wesker grabbed his neck with his black-gloved hand and slammed Chris against the wall and tightened his hold.

"Give me the case Chris and I will make your death easy…"

Chris tried to force Wesker's hand off him with his now free arm but the man was insanely strong. He tried to get out of Wesker's grip, but it was useless, he was simply far too powerful, but then something caught his eye. The hunter he had though to be dead slowly raised itself up from the floor. It was badly charred, bloody and seemed to be disoriented, but then it sniffed the air and turned slowly to see him and Wesker

"I hate you Chris more than I hate anything in this world, and I want you to know it before you die." Wesker growled but then he noticed that Chris' eyes were fixed on something else than his inevitable death and turned around just in time to see the should-be-dead hunter preparing to make a leap attack.

As it leapt towards him and Chris, Wesker managed just in time to let go of Chris and dash away from the monster's path. The hunter landed right where he had been standing and grabbed Chris from his waist, picking him up.

_"The sample!" _ Wesker's brains yelled at him, but the sudden fast movements had caused his wound to worsen and he fell onto his hands and coughed blood onto the floor, even more than the first time, which meant bad. The wound should have started healing already; the poison probably prevented it from happening. He looked up to see Chris emptying all his bullets into the monster without much results, it only made the monster angry.

It was amazing how Chris' kept his cool even in this kind of situation.

The monster opened its jaws to eat Chris, but the Redfield man let out a fearsome battle roar and stuck the duralumin case between the monster's jaws.

Wesker's eyes widened in terror, if the case breaks down the sample is done for. But much to his relief the case held, even though the hunter tried to smash it into pieces with its fearsome fangs.

Chris pulled out his last 2 incendiary grenades from his belt and pulled the safety pins off and forced them down the hunter's throat. He then ripped the case off and shielded his face with it.

Wesker forced himself up and watched amused how the grenades blasted into flames inside the poor beast and burned the hunter's insides. The beast couldn't stand the pain, it threw Chris away and twisted in pain as and it's body spasm few last times in unspeakable pain until it fell onto the ground with black blood seeping from its mouth onto the floor. It was now dead for sure, it was completely burned from inside.

"_6 minutes to self-destruction._" Chris remembered the timer and turned his head fast to see Wesker who was staring at him, and even though he had his sunglasses on to hide his red glowing eyes, the red glow clearly glowing from behind the pitch-black glass.

He started to approach Chris, who dashed for the hatch, he had no time to fight with his former captain right now, and besides, the place was going to blow up any minute.

Just as he was about to reach the emergency exit door, Wesker collected himself and attacked Chris. He hit the case off his hands and pulled him around, forcing his back against him and swung his arm around his neck. It was a headlock Chris couldn't get out.

As he struggled against Wesker the older man said maliciously against his ear "You know Chris, I wonder how Claire will react when I tell her that her brother is dead."

Chris' face twisted in rage and even though he used all his strength to get out of Wesker's hold, it was useless, because even with his bad wound Wesker was still stronger than him.

"I'm sure she will be broken…" He continued maliciously and tightened his hold around Chris' neck " Maybe in time she will seek comfort even from me…we have grown quite close these past days and she has such a wonderful warm smile."

"You touch her and I…." Chris started but Wesker cut him by tightening his hold suddenly. "You what Chris? When you are nothing but a corpse, I can do anything I want with Claire, and don't worry, I will take good care of her."

As Wesker prepared to snap Chris' neck the young Redfield realized that he still had one flash grenade, it just might be his ticket out of this! But he had to keep Wesker talking a little longer.

"Why is this virus so important to you!" He demanded and Wesker snorted.

"What does it matter to you? You'll be dead in few seconds anyway. But fine, I tell you." Wesker mocked and didn't notice how Chris' hand slowly reached for the flash grenade.

"It's a very similar to the virus strain in my body, more unstable so to speak." Wesker said and chuckled "Maybe I test it on your sister, perhaps her body will accept it and turn into something magnificent."

"You've always loved your own voice, Wesker" Chris growled and pulled the safety pin off and threw the flash grenade in front of them. At the same time he reached up with his other hand and pulled swiftly Wesker's glasses off and put them onto his face. Chris closed his eyes and clapping hands over his ears for extra protection for he knew just how bad the effects of te grenade could be.

When the flash grenade went off Wesker yelled in pain and let go of Chris to protect his ultra sensitive eyes from the bright light. The blonde tyrant almost lost his balance as he stumbled backwards a bit. Chris threw the glasses away and dashed over to the duralumin case and picked it up. He then continued straight away over to the hatch, not wasting any precious second. He rolled the steel pipe off and opened the door and paid one final glance at his nemesis who had recovered from the flash. The 2 old alpha team members stared each other with hate burning darkly in their eyes and Wesker's eyes were blood red coloured because of rage. "Chris! You'll pay for this." He growled but the younger man ignored him and descended down the ladder, shutting the trap door behind him.

Much to Chris' surprised Jill was waiting for him there, and when she saw him, her face brightened "Chris! You are okay! I radioed Barry and others to come and help but thank god you're okay!"

Chris dropped onto the water filled floor and grabbed Jill's hand "Come on! We have to get out of here now! Wesker might still follow us and this place is going to blow up in few minutes!"

"_4 minutes to…_" The female voice announced once again.

"See?" Chris smirked. Jill gave him a warm smile and was relieved by the fact that her partner was ok. "Yeah…Lets get out of here. I'll radio Barry on the way; they should be heading this way now.... I was so worried about you Chris...." Jill said and smiled softly and happily, staring Chris' back as they ran through the mouldy water filled tunnel

* * *

Wesker tried to decide whether to follow Chris or get the hell out of this place. There wasn't much time left and the hunter had hurt him rather badly. He was not in condition to fight all of the anti-Umbrella members. The poison in his body had postponed his healing as his body was currently fighting the poison off his system, causing the wound to drain his strength. "Damn you Chris" He hissed and fetched his sunglasses that were lying near the hatch and put them on. Wesker paid one last glance at the hatch and decided that it was no use to follow his nemesis now and started to move towards the nearest exit point, but the problem was that there wasn't much time left. He dashed into move and ran like the wind through the corridors and rooms, even though the pain in his body was almost unbearable as he forced it to do something it couldn't do right now.

When he finally reached a side door he barely had any strength, but he still managed to force it open. He looked up to the night sky to see 2 helicopters fly over him and he cursed the day he had met Chris.

The facility was very similar to the Russian facility where he had killed Sergei, lots of stairs. He was 1 storey up high from the ground and jumped the distance down to save time. The blond man then rushed towards the point where he had parked his car, which was safe distance away from the facility's explosion range. He of course had counted in the worst-case scenario to happen, since they usually happened with Umbrella facilities.

When he was good range away from the building, he heard a terrible explosion and turned to around to see huge of orange and red flames push up an enormous pillar of smoke and ash. Yet another Umbrella facility had met its fate.

He pushed his sunglasses up a bit and turned around. As he walked rest of the way to his car he wondered what should be his next move. Chris had managed to get the sample and if they found out what it could do to him, he woud have a serious threat for his plans.

The blonde tyrant almost fell to ground when he had to cough up more and more blood, and Wesker realized that his daring escape from the facility had pushed his body to its limits with the wound. He wiped his mouth and continued. His seething hate for Chris kept him going, the mere mental image of him beaten into bloody pulp gave him the mental strength to go on. And before long he saw his black car come into his view. He threw his torn jacket away and pulled off his turtleneck shirt to check his wounds and saw that his stomach and chest was practically torn open, yet he could tell that the healing process had at last taken place. It was though going to take a long time to heal, the poison seemed to linger in the wound and prevent it from healing fast. He moved to open the trunk of the car and pulled out a spare shirt and jacket as well as a water bottle. He poured the water onto his hands and washed most the blood on his chin and chest off.

He then dressed up and pulled his cell phone out and dialled HUNK's number.

He still had his greatest asset and he would make sure, that Chris would suffer.

* * *

Hey hey! Sorry, no ClairexHUNK in this chapter :D Im a but angry with myself because I really didnt like this chapter, when I read again my older chapters I realized that my writing skill are rusty.....I need to readand write more. And, I FINALLY bought Resident evil 5 gold edition! Wesker is so cool in that game. First I wasnt really into that matrix style look but its kinda cool. Just to remind everyone: this story ignored RE 5 competely. Wesker in this story has his super powers and all....but I want him to be also "human" in some ways. I mean...you can shoot Wesker in RE 5 if he comes from behind a corner in that one boss fight . And again I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for support and pointing out the lore mistakes Ive made. Such as, I though that Wesker had g-virus in him and...stuff....Ive been trying to fic things up with the chapters, but there will probably be still mistakes.

And all you WeskerxClaire fans out there, soon there will be some action! _"distant yell" 'Its about freaking time!_'


	14. Night trip to the motel

Disclaimer: Dont own anything!

Ranting in the end! EDIT: Oh god I found a notebook in my drawer which held this chapter...I wrote this all from nothing! Well, I fixed many parts and expended few since I found some really good stuff in that notebook.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Caged misery**

Claire covered her nose with her hand as the reek of the burning body filled the empty warehouse. HUNK, who was a man of action, wasted no time more than necessary for them to leave. He picked up his backpack and put on his gasmask before walking behind the young woman. The mercenary man placed his gloved hand onto the Claire's shoulder, and made her almost jump. Claire tore her gaze from the burning corpse and turned her head enough to see HUNK's faint profile as he stood behind her. "Ms Redfield, we better be on our way before someone comes and investigates this place." The man said to her and nodded towards the door.

Claire turned her attention back to the burning body for a moment but eventually she gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod. The pair turned their backs to the flaming corpse and started to make their way towards the warehouse's heavy metal doors which were shut tight.

Suddenly, HUNK's cell phone started to beep and Claire's heart beat slightly faster as the mercenary pulled it out to answer it. She craved for new information about her friends, but feared the possibility that they might have been killed by Wesker.

HUNK clicked a button and video link was established between the two speakers. Claire's assumptions came true when she heard Wesker's familiar voice. "I presume that everything is as it should be."

Fear seeped into her body when she realized that Wesker was in pain. He tried to hide it, but it shone through. Something had gone badly wrong for him...had he...met Chris?

"Not exactly...We had some issues with the corpse...but it has been taken care of"HUNK replied and paid a short glance to the smoldering corpse. "We will move to another location. I will send you the coordinates when we get there."

There was a short pause before Wesker continued.

"Good. I ran into someone familiar, with unwanted results...Lets just say that we will have to put some extra effort in to the work from now on."

Claire knew right away that he was walking about Chris...she could hear it in his tone.

"Is Chris ok? What did you do!" She snapped loudly enough for it to reach Wesker and lookedover HUNK's shoulder.

Claire bit her lip slightly when she saw the blood stains on Wesker's face. ´_Please...don't let it be Chris' blood...´_

"We will have time to discuss that later Dear heart..." Wesker said coldly and it gave Claire a bit of hope. If Wesker was that angry it could only mean that Chris was alive...or better...he had beaten Wesker! There was blood on his face after all...

"HUNK, I need you to fetch some documents for me...Im currently unable to do it myself."

HUNK nodded. "Ill send you the details...now, take care of dear heart for a while."

"Naturally" HUNK replied with slightly smug tone and nodded for the last time. They ended the call and HUNK put the phone back into his pocket.

The mercenary turned his attention back to his captive who was standing close to him.

"Now, lets go".

Claire wanted to argue but when she saw that the merc's tone had been cold and professional, clearly giving her the impression that her arguments would go unanswered. The young Redfield nodded and let the thing rest.

HUNK noted how his captive still limped slightly and offered his strong arm for her to lean on to. Claire paid a small curious glance at HUNK's arm but with small smile she rejected the offer by shaking her head. "Thanks, but Ill manage on my own."

The gas masked man gave a small shrug, but Claire, even though she couldn't see his expression, felt like the man was smiling underneath the mask.

When they reached the entrance, HUNK pushed the metal door open, but only wide enough for them to leave the place. Claire felt the wave of relief wash over her mind and body as the fresh cool air hit her face. She enjoyed the fresh air, which was welcoming change from the stench of the burning flesh she had endured just a moment ago.

The rain had stopped a while ago and the Claire walked around large puddles of water while they navigated through the maze, formed by rusty metal containers and vehicles.

The pair didn't share many words while making their way towards the unknown destination to Claire. Most of the time HUNK just gave a hand sign, telling her to wait if he saw something suspicious or such, but it was really a waste of time. They were alone in the area.

Claire really didn't mind the silence that much, but her natural curiosity grew too much for her to bear, she wanted to know where they were going. "Where exactly are we heading to?" She asked meekly and tried to keep up with the mercenary man who in response tilted his head slightly. "To somewhere where I can leave you for a moment."

"Oh", was Claire's answer to this, but she still was not satisfied by HUNK's answer, she wanted to know more. "And how are we going to get there? Car? Helicopter? Wesker's private jet?" She teased her current captor since Wesker was on his mission to get the virus sample, leaving HUNK in charge of her. Claire couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted with herself for making light of the situation; after all Wesker was looking for a dangerous sample, the same on Chris and others were supposed to retrieve. If things went badly and the two sides happened to meet in the facility at the same time…No…she couldn't even think of it.

If Wesker told her that he had killed Chris...

Claire didn't know really how she would react. _If Wesker kills Chris…or anyone else…I…Ill kill him…´_

It sounded really pathetic in her mind but it was all she could think of. _` No, I probably wouldn't know how to react. ´_

She was Wesker's captive and still depending on his mercy, even though her captor had changed. And yet, she talked of her situation with quite ease and even joked. Maybe that gave her strength to go on with this. No matter how grim the situation seemed to be, she had always managed to find a positive side in it. It had always been one of her strengths…She was able to cope with any given situation.

Claire hurried after HUNK as he took yet another turn among the many containers. "No answer? Well then…." Claire teased while trying to keep up with HUNK, who had not replied to her question.

But as she turned around the sharp corner, Claire had to stop for a moment to gasp for some air. A short distance away from her stood the most beautiful motorcycle she had ever seen. For a moment all Claire could do was gape in awe. She had always wanted one such as the one her eyes were hungrily gazing at.

HUNK put his backpack into larger pack in the side of the bike as Claire walked over to the bike.

"This…. this is wonderful…." She whispered in awe and touched the handles of the bike with almost loving touch. HUNK noticed this and if he had not had his mask on Claire could have seen that he was grinning "You like motorbikes?" He asked and searched his pockets for the keys. Claire smiled genuinely "Ever since I was a little girl." She said and continued to admire the bike. "My father often took me with him to trips on his motorbike…which was pretty similar as this one."

Claire's expression was dreamy and for a moment she was lost in her memories.

"When my parents died in a car crash, I inherited the bike…. but it was destroyed in the Raccoon city incident." She continued with sadness in her tone. Claire ran her hand over the cold metal and snorted softly "Id love to buy a new bike...but I don't have the money." She finished.

Only then Claire realized just where she was and what was her situation. She gave a soft smile to the mercenary and pulled her hand back from the bike "Well, anyway now I probably wont get a chance to get one anymore...Since…Well Wesker probably wont let me live."

HUNK smirked slightly and got onto the bike "Don't be so negative dear. I know Wesker doesn't leave loose ends, but he might let you live if you are a good girl."

Claire's expression turned severe "Live? Under what conditions? I don't think so. As soon as I become burden, he will kill me."

HUNK patted the backseat; telling Claire to sit behind him "I heard he saved you from the explosion."

The younger Redfield blushed slightly when she remembered that time, Wesker carrying her.

'Why am I blushing? He has tried to kill my friends and brother many times…'

"I don't expect my life to be much longer…"Claire muttered and got behind HUNK "He only saved me because I was still some use to him".

HUNK started the bike and adjusted it slightly.

"No helmet? Trying to get me killed?" The younger Redfield asked devilishly, causing HUNK to smirk. "Nah, Sorry honey, just hang on tight, this isn't a long trip." The man clearly expected her to take hold of him.

Claire hesitated but eventually she snaked her hands around HUNK's chest. She felt oddly good when they left the warehouse area. Oh how she missed her old bike. The air was warm but moist and the wind slashed around her violently.

Claire rested her head against HUNK's back and tried to ignore the biting wind. She opened her eyes slightly to see the night city passing by in flashes and shivered slightly as she tried to press herself closer to the mercenary's back. The feeling of the hard yet warm fabric felt almost comforting and reminded her bit of the jacket Wesker had given her back in the shack.

Time passed by but Claire and lost sense of time. Every moment felt like an eternity. She shut her eyes and tightened her hold around HUNK's chest; all she wanted to do was to forget everything for the time they rode through the night city.

"I love the sound of the wind, but I hate that I can't decide where I'm heading to." Claire muttered and fell into oblivion of her own mind.

* * *

Chris hissed out loud when Rebecca sprayed the health spray onto his wounds, damn it burned bad.

Jill sighed softly as she watched Rebecca work "Thank god nothing worse happened."

Chris stared the vial he held in his hand; he blue liquid inside seemed vile and evil. It was astonishing how much damage and destruction such a small thing could cause.

He winced once in pain when Rebecca continued her work "Nothing worse? How can you say that? He has Claire!" Chris growled and tightened his grip on the sample, enough for Rebecca to look up worried. The young medic clearly was wondering whether he was going to break the sample or just watch it. "Don't break it Chris, I might be a medic but if you get infected only thing can cure you is a bullet." Rebecca muttered and continued to bandage Chris' leg.

Jill's seemed disturbed by what Chris had said, "I didn't mean that Chris…You can't be sure…"

"I can't be sure that she is alive…" Chris finished angrily and put the vial back the case and closed it. Jill tried once more to comfort her friend "Chris I didn't mean…I just…we cant be sure about anything when Wesker is involved!"

Rebecca suddenly let out an objecting "Hey!" when she wasn't able to finish her job because Chris suddenly stood up and picked up the case.

"Damn it all, I hate this, I hate to be unsure!" Chris snarled and faced the rest of the group. The team had been discussing the current situation and what the best move would be. So far they had decided to go with the original plan and deliver the sample to the BSAA. Of course everyone were worried about Claire, but since they had no idea where she was or how to catch Wesker, it was really no use. They had called BSAA and it had send few agents to try to find Wesker's location, but it would take days before any results would show up.

Everyone seemed grim about the situation they were in. They had won the fight for the sample, but the victory tasted hollow since Claire was in danger.

Billy shifted his gaze down to the case and then back to the Redfield "Not to interrupt, but what are we going to do with the sample? I'm sure most of you agree that Mr. Redfield isn't suitable to look over it with the current situation."

Everyone turned their attention Billy and before they knew it, Chris had dashed over to the ex convict and had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Excuse me? Are you saying that you are worried about me jeopardizing the operation because I'm in charge of the sample?"

Billy kept his calm but his expression cold "No, I'm saying that your feelings for your sister might put the whole group and operation in danger. If Wesker decided that he wants to bargain with you…. I'm pretty sure that you would consider giving the sample to get your sister back." Billy barked back.

Chris swung his hand back and was about to hit Coen, but Jill grabbed his arm just in time, stopping him from hitting Billy. The 2 men had been on each other's throats ever since the train incident.. Billy was convinced that Chris wasn't in position to lead the operation with the current circumstances.

"Chris calm down!" Jill yelled angrily, causing Chris to hesitate. He let go of Billy and took a deep breath "My apologies Coen, but we go with the original plan."

Billy stared Chris with judging look "How can we be sure that if Wesker contacts you and wants to trade the sample for Claire's life you wont take it?"

Chris' hand clenched tightly, and he had hard time controlling his emotions. "I would never, ever do something like that."

Billy shook his head "You don't believe those words yourself…" He said.

Chris frowned "I will never put anyone in my group in danger…not…. not even if it saves my sister. I made a mistake by calling her here to take part in this operation."

Chris walked to the nearest seat and sat down; placing the case on to the metal table "I made a mistake…"He repeated. "I shouldn't have told her to get here. I put her in danger."

All he had wanted was to have his sister on his side for this mission since he hadn't seen her for a long time. But it all had backfired. Now Claire was Wesker's prisoner, or maybe she was already dead.

"I only want to know what has happened to Claire…." Chris muttered "I…. I want to be sure…"

Everyone stared Chris with somewhat compelling look in their eyes. The man had lost his sister to his worst enemy and there wasn't and proof whether she was dead or alive.

Coen shook his head "All I'm saying is that you are now a risk we should take in consider." Chris glared at the ex convict but held his temper.

"Don't beat yourself over what happened…we couldn't have known that Wesker was on that train…" Jill said softly.

The mere idea of that…slime ball having Claire made him feel disgusted. Many days had passed and the situation seemed to get direr with each passing day.

"Wesker... I wont let him destroy anymore that's dear to me." Chris cursed quietly.

Slowly he got up from the seat and picked the case again.

"I'm done talking about this matter, we go with the original plan and that's it." He said firmly and walked out of the room. Chris walked a short way along the corridor but stopped when he noticed Leon leaning against the wall. The man wore his usual outfit with the brown jacket, and was glaring at Chris. "Do you think you are the only one worried about Claire?" The agent asked.

Chris' eyes narrowed but he didn't reply. Leon stood up straight and walked over to Chris, stopping a short distance away. "Everyone here is worried about Claire and we will get her back. " Leon said and looked Chris straight into eyes with determination burning in his eyes. "Wesker will pay for this, I swear it."

"Thanks, Kennedy." Chris said and then walked past the man but stopped to add one more thing "When we save Claire, keep her safe from then on."

Then Chris left.

As he walked, Chris looked down to the ground and gritted his teeth.

_`Because I cant do it.´_

* * *

Claire shivered violently as she and the mercenary continued their journey through the night city. She was shivering almost violently. Her clothes were torn from multiple parts and t didn't give much protection from the wind. Damn it was cold and Claire prayed that the journey would be over soon.

She didn't even count the turns anymore and only focused onto the warm feeling of HUNK's back. Claire opened her eyes when the motorcycle suddenly slowed down and stopped. The younger Redfield looked around and noticed that they had arrived at a small motel. It seemed decent enough but it wasn't anything special.

"Here we are Ms Redfield." HUNK said and removed his gas mask. Claire let go of HUNK and flexed her arms a bit "A motel? You are going to leave me in a motel?" She asked and then smiled devilishly "What are you exactly thinking of? Im sure Wesker wouldn't approve of such place." HUNK chuckled softly "That isn't important, what's important that we have arrived, now, lets go get a room. You must be freezing after that ride."

"Why a motel?" Claire asked one more time and HUNK merely shrugged "No questions asked, and I felt like its more comfortable for you."

Claire let out a soft chuckle "aren't you a prince in a shining armor..."

Claire was reminded of the cool night air when she shivered. She pushed all the questions and objections aside. The idea of a warm room made her feel a bit better, as small comfort as it was. HUNK got off the bike and glanced at Claire "Come on." Claire smiled "How about I stay here and wait? I'm sure you are gentleman enough to get this deed done." HUNK's expression was amused "Oh, that won't work on me missy, lets go." Claire noted how HUNK's muscles tensed a bit, clearly the man was wondering if she was going to be trouble. Claire got off the bike as well and hurried to man's side. The merc took her arm gently, and led her towards the motel.

"Don't you think that we look a bit suspicious? My clothing is bloody and you are in…well…in that outfit." Claire asked and was clearly worried. _`What if something goes wrong?´_

HUNK glared at her "We are going to make a little role play." HUNK answered "We have been in a small biking accident and we need a room for night to clean your wounds, that's all."

Claire gave the man an unbelieving stare, was the man serious?" They will never buy that!" She managed to say and glanced towards the reception building with worried look.

HUNK snaked his arm around Claire's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Well, I'm sure you will help me." Claire felt uneasy being so close to the mercenary. She could feel the warmth of his body but only engouh to make her shiver even more.

"Yeah…I guess I could give you a hand…" She muttered softly not wanting to cause on problems. She was more worried about the people in the motel rather than herself. She knew that HUNK was ready to kill everyone who stood in his way. He might act more friendly than Wesker but he was just as cold.

"That's more like it." HUNK said with a small smile they started to move closer to the reception building. There were lights inside the building and it seemed really inviting. "Just remember, bike accident, you got hurt and we used health spray and now we just need a place to spend a night."

Claire bit her lower lip while trying to focus "Yeah, got it." She muttered but as she was about to reach the door handle, HUNK grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him "Remember darling, Ill do the talking, if you give me a reason or act suspicious, I will not hesitate to kill." Claire nodded weakly. She was too tired to argue and wanted to get this over with.

HUNK pushed the reception's door open gently and they stepped into the well-lit room. Claire blinked few times while trying to get used to the light. She had spent so long time in the woods and in the shadowy warehouse that bright lights hurt her eyes.

The Reception was warm and comfortable, and behind the counter sat an old kind looking man. He was old and grey haired. He seemed kind enough and looked up when they entered. The man fixed his round glasses a bit and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed Claire's bloody leg and outfit. The fact that HUNK wore a pitch black outfit clearly designed for combat also heightened the feeling of wrongness around them.

"What do you want?" He asked warily, clearly unnerved by the pair. Claire couldn't help but feel bad for the man who was clearly intimidated by them. She tried to seem as gentle and nice as possible and it seemed to work since the man seemed to relax slightly.

HUNK started to talk "Hello, we would like to have a room for the night, you see my sister had a small biking accident and we really need to get some rest and clean our clothing."

CLaire's eye twitched _`Sister? No...he wouldn't...´ _This small reaction didn't go unnoticed by HUNK who glanced briefly at her before focusing onto the old man again.

"Oh my, well we have few rooms free and all of them are 2 person rooms. Do you need bandages? Should I call a doctor?" Claire felt how HUNK's body tensed slightly when the man asked those questions and Claire had the terrible mental image where HUNK hopped onto the reception desk and gunned the man down. Well, now that he thought of it in detail it was actually kind of funny and she couldn't help but cough slightly to prevent herself from laughing. Silently she cursed herself inside her mind _`Get hold of yourself! You might be tired but come on! That wasn't even funny!´_

"No need, we fixed it with health spray and now we just need some rest." HUNK answered politely and glanced at Claire who was blushing slightly.

The old man pulled out the reception book and hummed quietly "Health spray eh? That's stuff is efficient, but damn expensive."

Claire smiled a bit "Yeah, thank god we had it."

_`Its probably the only good thing Umbrella has created...´_

"Credit or cash?" Asked the man finally and HUNK pulled out his wallet "Cash please."

"Ok, now I only need your name mr…" The man said and looked up from behind his round glasses. Claire couldn't shook the feeling that the man was still suspicious of them but wasn't in the place to question. The reality was that many shady characters passed through the motel all the time but most of the time all that mattered was that they paid.

"Redfield…. Chris Redfield." HUNK muttered and glanced at Claire who was staring at him with angry look in her eyes. HUNK frowned slightly, telling her to remain silent.

_`Im going to murder this man...´ _Claire thought.

The old man wrote the name down and pulled a key from the table's drawer,

"Ok, here's the key to the room, I hope you enjoy your stay. I hope you feel better in the morning ms."

Claire smiled warmly; it felt good to see a nice normal kind man when her life had been so messed for the past week "I'm sure I will feel a lot better after I get some sleep."

HUNK picked up the key and placed it into his vest pocket "Come on Claire, let's go, you need some rest."

Claire nodded slightly and couldn't help but feel bad when HUNK pushed the front door open and led her outside. She wanted badly to spend a little bit more time with the nice old man. All she wanted to do was talk about something recent or such; to help her get her thoughts away from her situation even for a moment.

As Claire stared the merc's back, she realized just how badly she wished to talk to someone about something normal, like how the weather had been. She hadn't felt so lonely in the long time. Claire couldn't help but feel like she was surrounded by predators who cut all her ties to the safe world.

_`Dont I enjoy it? To know what the truth behind everything is? I chose to pursue this path no matter the consequences. This is the result of that choice.´_Claire pondered. Was this all her fault? She had known the risks when Chris had given her few details about the mission he could at that time, yet she had agreed to meet them. _`It was my choice and now I have to live with it.´_

The motel seemed quite quiet, probably because most of the visitors were sleeping. Claire looked around as HUNK led her through the area; it looked like the motel was close to a highway.

It was the early hours morning and it was pitch black. Claire tried to keep up but she was slowing down. She hadn't had much sleep and the blood loss made her even more tired. The younger Redfield had managed to sleep a bit while she and Wesker had waited in the shack but only enough to keep the tiredness at bay.

HUNK pulled the rusty metal key out as they climbed up a staircase towards one of the rooms.

When they reached the specific room, Claire stood quietly next to HUNK as the mercenary unlocked the old wine coloured red door. HUNK directed her inside with his hand. Claire stepped inside the room and looked around; the walls were covered with dark wooden panels and there was a big red mat on the floor. The double sized bed was covered with black cover. "What do you think, _sister_?" HUNK teased her and Claire frowned in response "How dare you use Chris' identity like that." She snapped at the merc. "Quite easily it seems." The man chuckled and flexed a bit.

Claire sighed softly "The things I have to endure." HUNK placed his back bag onto the dark wooden table standing next to the door and searched for something "Surely it wasn't that bad." He chuckled.

Claire didn't bother to reply.

"So, are we going to wait for Wesker here?" She asked but suddenly she sensed HUNK move fast and turned around just in time to see the mercenary lung at her. The man was too well trained and fast for Claire to do anything, and before she knew it, she was swung around and forced on to the bed.

She yelped when her front was pushed against the fabric and felt how the man pressed her down with his body.

The young woman's eyes widened when something made of cold was put metal around her wrists and when she heard a series of small clicks she realized that HUNK had put handcuffs on her. "What are you doing you bastard!" She screamed and tried to fight the man but it didn't help at all. HUNK was taller and could easily keep claire in her place.

"Calm down darling, it's all right." HUNK chuckled softly and rolled Claire onto her back. The fact there wasn't any hint of maliciousness in his voice didn't go unnoticed but it didn't really matter to her right now. "The hell I will! Get those handcuffs off!" She growled and trashed underneath him.. .She hated to be in such a vulnerable state."When I get these things off I'm going to beat you t….Mmmmmph!" She was cut off when HUNK placed his hand over her mouth.

"mmmmph, mmph" Claire tried to say but all HUNK could understand was that the tone of the message wasn't a friendly one.

Claire felt her heart beat fast, it was almost as if it was going to burst out of her chest. HUNK's body was heavy and Claire was paralyzed when the merc leaned down, placing his face close to hers.

"Now Claire, I want you to be quiet, if you attract any problems, an with problems I mean people, I will get rid of them. You wouldn't want the kind old man from the reception to die, would you?" The merc asked. Claire nodded weakly, causing HUNK to pat her cheek gently "Thats a good girl."

Now that the message had gone through he removed his hand from Claire's mouth. Swallowed the nasty curse she had prepared and instead just sneered slightly "This is not a right way to treat a lady." She mocked but the man's only reply was a small sarcastic smile.

Claire rested there silently and watched as HUNK pulled out a syringe out of his backpack. The Redfield girl eyed it with a slightly fearful look in her eyes, and could only guess what the needle held. HUNK noticed his captive's fear and smiled reassuringly "It's just a light sedative which will help you sleep, nothing more."

Claire let out a small sigh but nodded. If all it did was help her sleep, well maybe it was better. She was so tired; it felt like all her energy just been drained away. `_I probably wont even need that sedative; I could just…close my eyes and fall asleep'._

"Now, this will hurt a bit." HUNK muttered and injected her with the light drug and placed the syringe afterwards into a small box and back to the backpack. Claire breathed heavily and calmed down. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and moving seemed too tiresome. "My arms are going to hurt when I wake up" She muttered softly before closing her eyes and letting her head fall gently to the side.

HUNK got up and picked his backpack and the key from the table close by.

"Rest well darling, you still have much ahead of you. Try to savor this moment of peace."

The mercenary's expression was bored "It's probably the only one you get..."

The words had started to blur for Claire as the sedative and her natural tiredness had started to take hold of her, and she was only barely able to catch the meaning of the last sentence.

"Sweet dreams." Was the last thing she was able to hear before HUNK opened the door and left. Claire barely registered the door being closed as she drifted fast into sleep.

However before the dreams took her she thought of Wesker. His touch was different from HUNK's. It was almost gentle, no...it had not been so in the beginning. At first he had used strength, but his moves had always had the sophistication and preciseness and used no more power than was necessary. The image of Wesker flashed in her mind, but it wasnt the Wesker she knew now, no, it was image of him when he had still been...normal...a human?

"Are you a human Wesker?" She muttered.

Claire suddenly felt lonely, knowing that the sleep would only give her a small moment of peace before plunging once again into madness.

Her mind once again traveled to Wesker who would determine her fate when he returned. She wondered what it was like to work always alone, had he ever had anyone to share a burden with? What kind of family he had had? Had he ever had a friend?

"Are you lonely?" She whispered before falling into dreamless sleep.

_Because I am..._

* * *

HUNK locked the door and placed the key underneath the door mat. The mercenary then pulled out his cell phone and sent Wesker a message "Room 35, key underneath the mat…princess is sleeping."

HUNK smiled and headed towards the motocycle, he still needed to get few things done before the morning, and maybe he could get something nice for Claire. Afterall, he owed her a new lighter.

* * *

Oh my, Chapter 14...took me long enough! Thats it, Im going to finish this even if take my life! I had some really big problems writing this chapter since I couldn't remember anything I had written before...And my English is really rusty and I haven't written anything in a looong time, well anything fictional that is. Thanks for all my readers who keep me writing! I love you guys. In next chapter Wesker and Claire share an insightful moment and Claire helps Wesker with his wounds.

And HUNK will leave the story "hands a flowerbush to the mercenary and hugs him" Thanks for your part in this, everyone, lets applaud!


	15. Healing

Chap 15, ranting in the end.

Disc: Don't own anything!

* * *

Wesker picked up the 2 keys from their hiding place and slid the one for the door into the keyhole. There was a soft click as the door was unlocked and he pulled it open. As the wounded tyrant entered the small yet quite decent motel room the first thing he noticed was his captive who was sleeping quietly and peacefully on the bed with her hands bound behind her back. And even though Wesker hated to admit to himself, he couldn't deny the fact that she looked quite beautiful even with messy hair and bloodied clothes.

The blonde man placed his briefcase next to the small wooden table in the room and opened it. The case contained all of his most important documents and a laptop, but right now he wasn't interested in them. The poison in his system was still strong and sapped his strength greatly; he would need to rest and gather his strength. Wesker glanced at his captive who was resting quietly. For a moment he just watched her, forgetting all about his own condition, which was quite an achievement considering the wound on his chest. Claire's face looked always so serene when she was asleep and he couldn't help but wonder what she dreamed about.

Wesker sat down on to the bed's edge and placed his gloved hand on Claire's cheek "What do you dream of dear heart? " He asked even though she couldn't hear him. Was she seeing nightmares of the horrors she had witnessed? Or perhaps she dreaming of Chris and her friends…Wesker snorted slightly at his own words; how stupid they had sounded. Besides e had better things to do with his time than spend it wondering what his captive was dreaming of. He himself rarely dreamed and when he did, they were meaningless repeats of his old life.

He caressed Claire's face gently and was lost in his thoughts "I ran into your brother Claire." He muttered and glanced at his captive, his red eyes burning behind the sunglasses "He will pay…but don't worry, you will be able to see him soon."

"No…No…" Claire suddenly whispered and thrashed a bit in her sleep, turning her head and shifting her body slightly.

For a moment he though she had targeted the words at what he had said just now, but realised that the younger Redfield was still sleeping. "Wesker…" Claire added so quietly that Wesker could barely hear his name on her lips. With an amused smirk he lifted her chin slightly "Dreaming of me Dear heart?" He asked softly.

Claire was pulled through her dream into a waking world and as she opened her eyes, the first things she saw was Wesker staring at her face with sunglasses on. Claire was so surprised by the sight that she let out a quite loud yelp. The young woman wanted nothing more than put some distance between her and Wesker, but it proved to be difficult with her hands still bound behind her back.

Wesker moved lightning fast and placed his bare hand over Claire's mouth before she could let another noise out. Claire couldn't help but be slightly shocked when she felt Wesker's hand on her face and fully understood that his face was covered in blood. Was it Chris' blood? A panic started to grip her heart and she started to tremble slightly as she thought of all the possibilities.

Slowly Wesker pulled his hand away when he saw that Claire had gotten over the shock and had calmed down. The red haired girl swallowed heavily and tried to control her trembling, preparing herself for the bad news "Did…did you run into my brother." Wesker felt instantly annoyed when Claire mentioned her brother, but he saw no need for keeping the information from her "Yes…" He admitted and saw a fear fill his captive's eyes. She looked away, lips parted slightly, fearing to ask the question "Did…Is he alive?" She finally managed to say it out loud and turned her head back to Wesker.

"Yes."

Claire closed her eyes and sighed in relief, a huge load was lifted from her heart for a time being.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to kill him." She said out loud without even thinking o the consequences.

Claire's relief turned soon into horror when she paid a short glance at Wesker's direction. The man's red eyes were burning behind his shades. The young woman tried to back away from Wesker's reach but it was no use, he was naturally faster than Claire and before she knew it, Wesker had grabbed a handful of her hair and had yanked her painfully closer to him.

Claire, who was still slightly drowsy due to the drug in her system and had no strength to resist. Claire closed her eyes only for a moment but opened them right away to look into Wesker's eyes that burned brightly behind his shades.

What made the contact even worse was the fact that her hands were still bound and made her feel even more uneasy. But even if her hands were not shackled, that wouldn't really change anything.

"Ms. Redfield" Wesker growled and Claire didn't dare to look away "For your own good I recommend that you don't test my patience when I have absolutely none."

Claire was paralysed by fear, she had never seen Wesker this mad…and the fact that his sunglasses couldn't even hide the burning eyes was really getting to her.

"I…" Claire started but couldn't find the words. However, what she was going to say was cut off when Wesker suddenly let go of her hair and instead moved his hand over his mouth. Claire's eyes widened in horror when her captor suddenly coughed up a massive amount of crimson blood that seeped through his fingers.

Claire was terrified as she watched how the blood spurted out of Wesker's mouth against his hand. _'So, that's why he has blood all over him'_ she thought. Only then did she notice the dark bloody spot on his shirt even though it wasn't torn. Wesker was wounded by something…really badly.

"Are you ok?" She asked and was slightly surprised to hear the worry in her own voice. '_Am I worried about him? That's just stupid…_'

She didn't get any other answer beside an angry glance, which she had earned; clearly the man was not ok.

Claire wanted to look a way but couldn't. Wesker was clearly in pain and when he finally stopped coughing up blood he slowly took his shirt off. The young woman gasped out loud when she saw the wound on her captor's chest, and even though she was quite used to blood and gore by now, it still made her want to vomit. There was huge claw marks on his chest and even though the wound had started to heal, it was still oozing blood and looked really bad. Claire understood that had Wesker been a normal man, he would have died in an instant after receiving the wound, but his body was resilient and healed itself fast.

"What did that?" Claire asked and would have pointed at the wounds if she had been able.

"Modified Hunter." Was her only answer and she nodded while keeping her eyes on the wound.

"Let me take a look at that, I think there is a first aid kit in the bathroom. Let me go get it" Claire said determinedly and turned her back at Wesker, indicating that he should release her hands so that she could help.

Wesker eyed Claire with suspicion but eventually picked the key from his pocket to the handcuffs and unlocked them, letting Claire's arms finally free.

The moment her hands were released, Claire rubbed her wrists, the metal had left marks on them that would probably stay for a while, but she had bigger worries right now.

As she got up, Claire almost fell because of the sedative in her system, but managed to make it to the bathroom and saw the red bag right away. She grabbed it and headed back to Wesker's side. As she sat down on the bed next to Wesker and opened up the med kit, Claire could feel the intense and burning stare on her but ignored it for now. The younger Redfield pulled out a purifying agent and some cotton wool as well as bandages. They seemed to be decent enough for the job, but it was a pity they didn't have any first aid spray at the moment.

The young woman couldn't help but feel slightly nervous when she touched Wesker's wounded chest and started to purify the wound carefully, trying not to miss a spot.

"Why are you doing this dear heart? What do you think you can gain from helping me?" Claire heard Wesker ask and stopped working right away. She looked up at her captor who was studying her from behind those dark shades.

Claire shook her head slightly, so that her ponytail swayed lightly in the air "You always expect people to want something from helping someone." She stated and continued working on the wound. Claire added some more cleansing agent and smiled slightly "But if it makes you feel better Wesker, you can imagine this is a repay of some kind for saving me." Claire laughed and continued working on the wound. '_Like bandaging a wound is enough to repay a life.'_ She nagged at herself.

She worked in silence and before long she was finished. Wesker watched as his captive studied her work, touching the wound gently, and even though her touch was feather light, it hurt "I'll bandage the wound." The young girl said and looked up to his eyes, looking for an agreeing gesture or such. When Wesker didn't say anything and she couldn't read his eyes through the shades she grew unsure. Those sunglasses always blocked his eyes and prevented the direct contact.

Without any thought she reached up to pull those black glasses away but the man grabbed her wrist gently before she could do so.

A silence was so deep between them that it almost felt heavy on her shoulders, yet she as determined in her cause. "I want to see your eyes." She said quietly and kept the eye contact even though she wanted nothing more than look away.

"Why?"

His red eyes behind the shades were merciless and stared her down but she held her ground and was rewarded. Claire was slightly surprised when Wesker finally let go of her wrist, allowing her to proceed on her quest. The young woman pulled gently away those black shades and even though she had seen those red golden eyes, they still made her flinch.

Claire placed the black shades onto the bed and picked up the bandages "Doesn't it bother to use those shades all the time?" She asked and started to bandage Wesker's bare chest.

"No, I've grown used to them."

Claire kept working swiftly and was finished with her work in no time. Finally she was satisfied with her work and cut the bandage.

"Pretty good work with only few first aid course." She laughed and smiled slightly. But her captor wasn't amused at all; if anything he was suspicious at best.

"Why? When you know I can, and will, kill your brother, you decide to help and take off the benefiting edge by helping me?" He asked and gently cupped Claire's cheek and turned her head slightly so that she was looking up into his eyes.

Claire blinked and was lost in those golden red eyes for a moment "It's not like you couldn't have done it yourself, you know that." She reasoned and glanced at the bandages "I merely made it slightly more faster." But still, Wesker's tone and words angered her. "But still, you don't get it, you can't kill Chris." She said defiantly as if it was a true fact.

"Why do you think that?"

Claire smirked, her eyes filled with determination "Because good guys never die."

"And you say I'm evil?"

"Yes"

"And what is evil? It is merely a name given by a man to something which they see morally wrong or threatening. How do you define what is evil? " He asked and moved his hand to take a hold of her chin, keeping the eye contact. "I'm quite sure you have caused pain to people as well, Claire. How can you say that you are any better than me?" Wesker chuckled and let go of Claire's chin and instead brushed his fingers through her hair gently.

She yanked her head away and looked angry "That's enough!" She snapped and closed the first aid kit angrily before paying the man an angry glance "Next time some umbrella leftover decides to take a bite, I won't help."

Wesker gave Claire a mocking smirk "I don't need help." He said coldly, eyes flaring up slightly.

To that, Claire merely laughed and got up from the bed "Oh you need it, more than anyone I know." She replied and moved to the bathroom's door and before entering she glanced at him "You just don't deserve it."

After saying that she entered the bathroom and closed the door, she wanted to be alone even for a minute. The young woman placed the first aid kit back where she had found it in the first place and leaned quietly against the door, letting out a tired sigh.

'_Did I really feel bad for Wesker? And decided to help because of that? Or was it only because I felt like I owed him something for saving my life so many times?'_

Claire tried to solve her tangled thoughts without any effort and instead moved over the sink and washed her face. The fresh water and cool water felt good against her skin and helped her to relax slightly.

After drying her skin she returned to the bedroom and was surprised to see Wesker lying on his back on the bed. His eyes were closed and for a first time Claire had seen him, he looked peaceful. '_Is he asleep?'_ she wondered and approached the bed quietly. She almost jumped when Wesker said without opening his eyes. "Don't even think of sneaking off dear heart." Claire moved to sit on the bed and stared the blood on the floor, there was so much of it. Claire picked the glasses off the bed and placed them onto the nightstand. Oh how she wished that there was a couch or something for her to lie on, but for now she would have to rest next to Wesker. "Get some sleep Claire, you are more useful for me when you are fully rested." The man said without opening his eyes. Claire studied her captor for a moment, it was hard to believe that Wesker was in his fifties; he looked so young " Less trouble you mean." She joked slightly and yawned. The current events had been tiring and a good night sleep seemed better than anything else. She lied down on the bed so that there was a good distance between her and Wesker.

Claire lied on her back and closed her eyes, starting slowly to drift back to the dreamland.

Even though Wesker's eyes were closed he very keen sense about the room. Claire's soft breathing had a calming effect on him, and from beneath the scent of blood her own scent pushed through and was almost intoxicating to Wesker. The blond haired tyrant opened his eyes and turned his head enough to see Claire resting quietly next to him, and for a moment, he thought of reaching out to touch her neck or face, but didn't.

"Sleep well dear heart…you are still human." He heard himself say before falling asleep.

* * *

When Claire first regained some consciousness after waking she felt something warm against her body and smiled, snuggling closer to the source of the welcomed warmth. It felt really good against her body. Not only was there warmth next to her body, something heavy was on her and it felt like an arm. A scent of dried blood filled her nostrils and current event flooded into her mind. Claire's eyes opened in an instant and she realised that she was sleeping next to Wesker, whose arm was around her. Claire managed to keep down an 'Eeep!' And rolled away without waking Wesker. Claire breathed heavily and started to get over the shock. Wesker seemed so peaceful. His hair was slightly messy and the bandaged were bloody, but it looked like the wound was already healing. Claire glanced around, the sun shined through he gap of the dark curtains and for a moment she only stared the few rays of sun that managed to hit the floor. It seemed like an eternity since she had last time seen the sunlight and she had terrible urge to open the curtains to absorb all sun light into her, but didn't dare to.

Claire wondered if Wesker was awake or not, he didn't seem like he was. She saw the shades on the nightstand and picked them up. They seemed really expensive and Claire tried to resist the urge try them. She paid a quick glance at the man and slowly reached to pick them from the wooden nightstand and placed them on her head. She got off the bed and glanced at into a wall mirror. They looked odd and funny on her head, giving her a threatening and mysterious look. She let out a quiet giggle and fixed the shade's position slightly but felt her neck hair rise when she heard Wesker say, "They don't quite suit you dear heart."

Claire swiftly removed the shades, folding them and holding them in her hands. Only then did she realise that she was blushing. Wesker got up into a sitting position and he touched his bandaged wounds, feeling if they had healed at all. Claire leaned against the wall and watched Wesker who stretched his arms slightly and Claire couldn't help but stare.

"I didn't know you needed rest." Claire said and fixed her ponytail a bit, always opened when she was asleep.

Wesker glanced at her with those golden red eyes and small smile formed on his lips "I do, but not much. My body fights off poisons and damage faster if I do." He notified her and Claire's eyes widened slightly "You were poisoned too? Your body must be very resilient." 'Did I just compliment him?' Claire questioned herself. "Yes…it is." Wesker agreed and kept checking his wounds. "Let me take a look at them, I think they need change. " Claire pondered and got onto the bed, starting to take off the bandages. To her surprised the wounds had healed surprisingly fast, they had scarred and the healthy tissue had started to take over the wound. She felt her spirit drop slightly, if the wounds were already this much healed even though he had been poisoned, Wesker was going to be much tougher opponent than she had even dared to expect._ 'No, I must not think that way…'_ Claire reminded herself. "It is amazing how fast you heal." She said truthfully and somewhat sad as she discarded the unclean bandages, "I'm not even sure if these need bandaging anymore." She stated, trying to hide the slight bitterness in her voice.

However, the tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed by Wesker whose lips curled up into a small devious smile "Regretting that you helped me?" The man asked and caressed Claire's hair gently. "No, it's not that..."Claire muttered and looked away, however, Wesker continued to play with her hair. It felt strange now that he didn't wear his gloves. Claire was surprised when Wesker suddenly gripped her chin and turned her head so that she had to look into his golden red eyes. "Does it worry you Claire? To have me as your enemy?"

'What kind of question is that?' She wondered as she gazed into those merciless eyes. "No, I have my friends, I have nothing to worry about." She said with defiant tone. Wesker's expression was cruel "Such faith in your brother, what will you do when I take them from you? Live your life in somewhere, trying to forget all about it?"

Claire' heart beat rate fastened slightly and she was sure that it hadn't gone without notice. "Like you would let me. You would probably just hunt me down like the rest of my friends."

They hadn't talked about it but the fear of death was over Claire almost all the time and she wasn't deluded by the thoughts that Wesker would let her live if she wasn't no longer useful to him. She knew better, there was a cruel world out there. But Wesker had still saved her life many times...was it all only because she was useful for him?

The younger Redfield felt her body shiver when Wesker turned her head slightly and studied Claire's face "Maybe..." he said quietly and kept a small pause before continuing "Or perhaps...I could make an exception with you, dear heart. I could let you go when I no longer need you...however...how do I know you won't be a danger to me?"

"You won't...If you kill Chris or any other of my friends, I promise you, I won't give up until you are dead. I won't stay quiet and live somewhere a fake life that I don't enjoy." Claire growled and stared into those molted red eyes she had seen so many times.

"Eye for an eye?" Wesker said and smiled slightly "Well then, I'll be ready for you when that time comes. And who knows, the conflict between me and Chris might take a long time...even years." Wesker whispered, rubbing her chin gently and Claire had hard time keeping the eye contact.

And with that, he let go of Claire's chin and the young Redfield put some distance between them right away by getting up and walking over to the curtains; she wanted to see the daylight. The idea of spending years with Wesker wasn't appealing to her, but it was a possibility she would have to accept. So far he had not tortured her or worse, and she was grateful for that even if she wasn't going to admit it, ever.

As she opened the dark red curtains, the blinding hot daylight flooded into the room.

Claire closed her eyes, enjoying the blinding morning sun; it had been such a long time since she had truly enjoyed a sun, appreciating it. She looked over her shoulders and saw Wesker's eyes narrow slightly; he clearly didn't like sun without his sunglasses. Claire picked them up from the nightstand and tossed them to him and Wesker immediately placed them on his head Claire's expression was soft "Your eyes are sensitive, aren't they?" She said almost sadly. If sunlight irritated him…no wonder he preferred night over day. "Yes... they are extremely sensitive to daylight and other light as well." Wesker stated and picked up his bloodied shirt from the floor, and put it on. Claire stared out of the widow and noticed a familiar figure walking towards the building; it was HUNK, who was carrying several bags. It felt almost absurd watching him approach their location in daylight. "It seems your favourite hired killer has arrived." Claire noted and it almost felt like there was change in Wesker's character…he straightened his pose and his expression grew cold.

'That's strange…' Claire thought and moved away from the window, before the door want gently pulled open and the dark mercenary entered the room. He noted Claire next to the door and nodded at her, tossing one of the bags at her "There you go, I got you something better to wear than those bloody clothes. Sorry but I didn't have time to get the price tag off." He said with a grin and Claire blushed up to her ears.

Wesker nodded in agreement " Did you get those files for me?" He asked bluntly and the mercenary nodded and picked a data chip from his pocket, tossing it to his employer "It is all there...Every bit of information I could get from the third party. I think it should suffice and prevent any other incidents or sabotages." HUNK said seriously. Claire felt left out and peeked into the bag and could hardly believe her eyes. There was a pair of black jeans, a purple shirt and black jacket, as well as a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. There was a price tag on one of them and Claire couldn't help but check it and when she did, her mouth gaped slightly. These clothes had cost a fortune! Wesker had opened his laptop and inserted the datachip inside and was now going through the material and Claire knew that he had no intentions on showing her anything.

"I'm going take a shower…." She muttered and headed for the bathroom with the clothes and HUNK nodded while the older man was too occupied with the material to care.

As Claire closed the door behind her she couldn't help but go through rest of the clothing, they all seemed to fit her perfectly…Claire had a terrible mental image that HUNK had checked her height and sizes from some database…well… he probably had…so no point wondering about that.

Claire undressed swiftly and took a quick shower. It felt good to wash all the grime and blood off her body, besides; the feeling of cool running water on her skin was truly a divine. She washed her hair and once all the shampoo was gone she closed off the water and grabbed a white towel. Claire dried her body as fast as she could and then moved to try the clothes. Getting the jeans on was a bit tricky with still moist skin but it was still easier than fighting zombies.. The clothes fitted her perfectly and gave her a truly elegant look. There even was a pair of sunglasses there, very close to the model Wesker used. Claire picked them up with an expression that said "you got to be kidding me…" No way was she going to use these! Someone might think they were married! Actually, the whole look was something of "Weskerish" It wouldn't be a surprise if someone actually though, even without the sunglasses, that they were married. She shivered at the thought, truly loathsome. What would Chris say if he saw her? With a small shrug the young woman put the sunglasses into the jacket's pocket, couldn't hurt to keep them.

WHen Claire was satisfied she put her hair back onto ponytail even though it was still quite wet and opened the door back to the room. Both of the men glanced at her and HUNK grinned, clearly satisfied with himself.

Wesker closed the laptop and Claire blushed a bit when she felt the man's eyes look her up and down before nodding.

"Thank you HUNK, I will call you again when I need your services." Wesker said professionally and the mercenary nodded slightly. But as he was about to turn and leave he seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, Ms. Redfield I almost forgot…" He said and searched his pocket, pulling out something and throwing it to Claire who caught it without much effort. "That's for destroying your old lighter." He said with a smirk and only then did Claire look down at what she had gained and gasped. It was a golden lighter decorated with jewels. Claire's eyes widened and she was sure that her blush had deepened a couple of shades; she had never seen or held something so precious.

"It…it is beautiful." She whispered and shined it slightly with her thumb. "Glad you like it, but I need to go, try to stay alive Claire." He joked and glanced at Wesker, since he held her life in his hands. Claire glanced at her captor and was somehow sure that his expression was slightly more cold than usually. However Wesker didn't find it necessary to say anything.

"Maybe we will meet again, under nicer circumstances." He added and a small smile formed on Claire's lips. "Yeah…that would be nice…"

She watched as the mercenary left and when the door was pressed shut, did she understand that she would be alone with Wesker again for a long time.

For a moment, the silence was absolute. Claire looked over her shoulder and saw Wesker standing next to the table, packing his things.

"Get ready, we leave immediately."

* * *

Agains, sorry for the bad grammar and such.

Heya guys, sorry again for the wait. Thank you all for support and great advises. Things start to get interesting now since we will have negotiation between Chris and Wesker. Claire's life for the sample, but can we really trust Wesker, I wonder? I love you guys!

I want to thank Cybernetic Mango, Naoko Suki, Wesker-Striaks-Agian and well...everyone!


	16. Burn Baby Burn!

Disc: Don't own anything.

Hello, Chap 16 up!

* * *

After the door had been closed, Claire found herself standing motionless while holding the jewelled lighter in her hands. The whole room was silent and she could hear her own breathing and heartbeats fill the void. She was once again alone with Wesker who was still sitting on the bed and Claire could feel the middle-aged man's eyes burn a hole into her back. "I see that you and my associate have become quite familiar with each other." Wesker commented coldly as he closed his laptop quietly while eyeing his captive. Claire, who was still in somewhat of a shock for getting such an expensive gift from the mercenary, turned slowly around to face her captor. Wesker had pulled off his glasses again now that HUNK had gone and the younger Redfield couldn't help but wonder, if it was because of her.

Because Claire was still in somewhat shocked state it took slightly longer from her to react to Wesker's words; but the witted woman stayed true to her nature "As well as one is able to in a situation like this." She said snarkily and swiftly placed the lighter into her new vest's pocket where it would be safe.

Claire watched Wesker as he studied her for a moment and the Redfield girl was pretty sure that Wesker's expression had somewhat "softened again, if that was possible, even though she didn't get any other response from him.

"So…what happens now?" Claire asked unsure, after all, Wesker had lost the sample to Chris and others and he had the third party making his life harder as well. _`I wonder how and when this all will end. I really don't want to spend more time in a laboratory…with killer monkeys…´_ Claire pondered as she waited for her reply. It all made her feel uncomfortable, what if Wesker had gotten his sample? What would he have done to her?

"Now? Well Dear heart, it seems that I finally have some use for you now that your brother…unfortunately got his hands on the virus sample. So, maybe we should give him a call. And there is also the third group to deal with, but I guess they have to wait." Wesker answered her question calmly. The middle aged blonde man was clearly interested in seeing Claire's reaction to the idea of talking with her brother.

Claire felt her heart leap a bit when the chance of hearing Chris' voice came up_ 'Even if it is just to blackmail him…'_ the young Redfield nagged at herself. Claire tried to keep her composure and backed against the wall, placing her hands behind her back as she leaned against it "Going to trade me for the sample? Chris will never do that, he knows that I'm in this with 100% dedication." Claire said and looked confident but that confidence faded slightly when she heard Wesker chuckle with sinister tone. "Amusing, it seems you still think too highly of your dear brother Claire. I'm quite sure you will be bitterly disappointed in him." The middle-aged man laughed and Claire felt very uncomfortable when Wesker's eyes that stared directly into hers, narrowed because of a malicious grin. "I'm more than sure that your brother will come to your rescue the moment I present the trade opportunity to him." He continued while slowly getting up from the bed and walking lazily towards Claire who held her breath as Wesker towered over her. "Chris will not trade the sample...he won't betray others. I knew what I was signing myself up for when I was contacted by Jill" Claire said while keeping the eye contact.

Claire wasn't sure what to think, the change in Wesker had been so subtle. She hadn't noticed it at first but when HUNK had appeared, Wesker's presence seemed to turn much colder and professional. It was if that over the few weeks they had been together he had slowly become more relaxed around her so that she hadn't even noticed it.

"I have hard time believing that Chris would let his lovely little sister suffer in his worst enemy's hands when he has a chance to rescue you by giving me a sample of an experimental virus no one can really use. The only reason they even were interested in it in the first place was because I was." He murmured and stared deeply into Claire's blue eyes. The young Redfield felt enthralled by those orange red eyes that seemed to suck her in. They were so unique and beautiful once you got over the fact how freaky and unnatural they were.

Claire swallowed heavily; she couldn't look away. "What are you going to do with the virus?" she found herself asking. "My…Curious one aren't we?" Wesker teased her and lifted Claire's chin slightly "It has many uses, none of which useful for me personally to be honest…but it might have some uses…and dangers." The blonde man continued and caressed Claire's lower lip slightly with his thumb. "Dangers? To you?" Claire asked with unsure voice _' Can the virus be dangerous to him?'_ she though..

"…Among other things." Wesker replied quietly before stepping back from Claire who felt a bit relieved. It wasn't that she was not used to Wesker's touch or presence, but there was always the danger aspect and fear of violence. _'Though he has been very gentle with me recently...almost nice too.' _Claire thought and couldn't help but think of the night the laboratory had been destroyed. Wesker had carried her to safety and healed her leg too...

And it wasn't just that. Wesker had become more physical too. At first he had barely had any physical contact with her and only touched her when he needed to prevent her escape or needed to drag Claire somewhere. But after the laboratory incident and the injury, he wasn't so distant anymore. It actually felt like she could have a decent conversation with him and he was really there.

"What can it do?" Claire pressed with the questions and eyed Wesker now with curious look even though she was pretty sure that the answer would be short or would never come. "It has potential and dangers you don't need to know about Claire." Wesker replied and moved to pack the few things he had but also to search something form his case.

Once I was clear that she wouldn't get any more information about the sample, she shifted the conversation to the elusive group that had given Wesker hard time recently. "Who are the people giving you trouble anyways?" She asked gently in order to not provoke or annoy him.

"A rivalling and powerful medical corporation that has tried to become the number one developer of biochemical and biological weapons." Wesker responded with surprisingly direct answer to the question without naming the company of course. "They keep up a "safe and perfect" image but beneath that exists a ruthless corporation with questionable methods and reputation that public doesn't know about."

Claire let out a sigh, somehow she wasn't surprised "So basically it is a Umbrella 2" The younger Redfield muttered and caused Wesker to glance at her briefly with mix of annoyance and amusement…apparently he had some sense of humour. "Do they have world dominion on their list of agenda too?" Claire asked from Wesker who merely chuckled. Was he actually enjoying this conversation? "When was such thing on Umbrella's list?" He asked with soft voice but through it Claire knew very well that it was the truth "If I recall right Alexia had pretty much that idea." She countered with a small smile.

"Well, I'm quite sure the company we are dealing with doesn't have world dominion currently on top of their interest list." Wesker said with a chuckle as he finally found what he was searching for; a small vial of thick blue liquid.

Claire eyed the vial and blinked few times in confusion "What is that?" She asked with somewhat cautious tone; it didn't have a label or anything. Wesker didn't bother to answer her and with few steps he moved next to the dried blood and knelt down. Claire grew more nervous when the blonde haired man poured the insides of the vial on the dried pool of blood and moved so that it also left a long thin trail directly to the door...like a fuse... "What are you doing?" The young woman pressed with the questions and got slightly closer.

"Can't leave sample of my blood now can I?" Wesker asked and lifted his gaze to his captive who was leaning onto her knees and watching what he was doing. Claire realised just what he was probably going to do "A…are you going to burn this place?" Claire asked with trembling voice _'he couldn't...could he?_'. The young woman's expression turned into a horrified one when Wesker reached up to rip the room's fire alarm away. " There, that should give it some time…." Wesker's murmured out loud and erased the batteries from the device. The blonde man placed the alarm onto the table and held up his arm with open palm "Give me that lighter of yours." Wesker said.

Claire just stood there stunned, this really couldn't be happening to her…what had world against her? First she had lost her brother's lighter when HUNK had tossed it into the gasoline and now Wesker was demanding the lighter she had just gained from HUNK! Wesker's mood had changed somewhat now again...like it had changed when HUNK had appeared...it was like it was all business again and it could 't be afforded to be anything else than that.

_"_No! I'm not going to let you do this!" Claire growled and backed away from Wesker as much as she could.

Claire who had seen Wesker plenty of time in action, managed to raise her harms into a blocking position just in time when Wesker suddenly moved towards her. But the strike she had expected was merely a tap to distract her and instead Wesker's hand slid into her pocket and took the lighter without harming her.

"Good reflexes dear heart, but not quite enough." Wesker murmured to her and leaned closer with a smirk playing on his lips before resuming to his quest of burning the evidence. Claire was slightly shocked but collected herself quickly; no way she would let Wesker burn the place down! There were probably plenty of people sleeping in the rooms and the old man in the reception had been so nice…the motel probably was his whole life. "You can't do this! There are people here and besides, they would have records of me and HUNK here, even if they have us booked on false name...which was my brother's!" Claire snapped amgrily.

"They can search all they want, dear heart, and if it leaves a trail for Chris to follow, it won't matter. This will be over in few days anyways." Wesker said coldly and eyed the expensive looking lighter with somewhat annoyed look on his face…_'He doesn't like that HUNK gave that to me?'_ Claire wondered in her mind.

The red head let out a small yelp when Wesker suddenly grabbed her arm and headed outside with her. The pressure around her arm didn't quite hurt but if Wesker decided to add even a little bit more force, it would. "You can't do this!" Claire repeated once again. It was kind of funny; it never hurt her if it was a laboratory or factory or anything umbrella related. After all, those places were only filled with monsters, but now Wesker was going to destroy a place that was important to someone nice and normal; someone she knew.

"Calm down dear heart, I'm only lending this." Wesker said somewhat coldly, as if the lighter was the sole reason why she was angry. Claire felt a wave of depression wash over her when she realised that Wesker couldn't be negotiated with. "And besides, you've destroyed plenty of buildings as well Claire, is this really any different?" The middle aged man asked from her with a cruel and amused smirk. Claire saw red but held her anger and temper in check "Of course it is! This place doesn't develop B. or is infested with zombies!" She snapped with burning eyes.

The young Redfield tried to grab the lighter from Wesker's hand but with his reflexes, Wesker kept it easily from Claire. Wesker lighted the flame and eyed the expensive item with scorn before pushing Claire towards the stairs lightly and knelt down swiftly to flame up the liquid trail. Claire tripped and fell ungracefully on to her side. Thankfully the wooden planks didn't hurt too much.

Claire watched as the blazing flame trail rushed towards the puddle and almost caused an explosion when it hit the larger area of flammable liquid. After seeing the cause and effect, she knew that there wouldn't be a single shred of evidence about Wesker's blood, or of the room…

It took only seconds from Claire to get on to her feet and dash towards the room to extinguish the fire somehow! Even though it seemed to be so intense and powerful that it would be impossible with simple methods. But before she managed to enter the room, Wesker took a hold of her arm and back of the neck, forcing her to yield. Claire let out frustrating sounds and tried to fight against her captor, but it was all useless. When Wesker noticed that his lovely guest had calmed down enough and wasn't trying to rush inside the burning room, he released his hand from the neck and grabbed the metal suitcase instead.

The young Redfield let out a frustrated growl and tried get Wesker's hold around her arm to loosen so that she could instead warn people and start to find help. What ever that liquid was it was nasty stuff… Claire spat out angry curses at Wesker as her attempts to free herself were answered with cold sneer as she was dragged down the stairs and towards the car that was parked close by. "Let go of me you bastard!" Claire barked angrily and stared after the burning room that had been engulfed in flames in mere minutes! But for Claire's relief, the first alarm in the rooms close by went off and if there were any people in the rooms, they would know. "There, happy?" Wesker mocked her and kept dragging her towards the car.

"No you bastard! People could have died, and could still die!" She growled and hit Wesker's arm while trying to keep up with the man's pace "And I'm pretty sure there will be nothing left of that motel in 20 minutes!" Claire added with burning eyes. The sandy ground was giving her trouble since Claire was still trying to fight against Wesker (more because of a principle now) and every now and then she almost tripped. "At least give me my lighter back!" She snapped and felt quite bad actually since HUNK had gotten it for her; even if the man was a mercenary.

Wesker opened the car door and pushed Claire in who sat down while pouting like a teenager. Wesker didn't give her any answer and just shut the door and ignored the rude gesture Claire made.

The young red head let out a frustrated sigh and rested her head against the back of the seat. The idea of spending more time with Wesker in close proximity was extremely uncomfortable.

Wesker walked around the car towards the driver's side and picked the lighter from his pocket, eyeing it with scorn. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much...but for some reason he just wanted to throw it away and forget about it, but it seemed that Claire really liked it. Wesker let out an annoyed sigh and put it into his front pocket. He wasn't sure anymore what this really was...

* * *

As the odd couple swiftly left the burning motel, elsewhere was brewing another volatile event.

"Chris, it isn't your decision! You can't just push us to the side in this matter." Jill said angrily to her comrade who was sitting on a simple metal chair; eyeing his friends angrily while keeping the metal case, which was holding the virus next to him like some treasure. "And what do you supposed we should do, Jill? Leave Claire to die?" Chris growled while keeping a keen eye on the group, and especially Coen and Valentine who were strictly requesting that they should deliver the sample to the headquarters to be analyzed. "We need to do it because we can't wait any longer, Chris." Jill insisted and took few steps closer. "Rebecca doesn't have the necessary equipment or skills to analyse and make something out of the sample…no offence Rebecca." Jill said and turned to the young medic who merely smiled slightly embarrassed and blushing "None taken." When Jill saw that she hadn't hurt Rebecca's feelings she continue "We don't even know why it is so important to Wesker…we need to learn more about it."

Chris however wasn't convinced at all "So you suggest that we leave Claire to die in Wesker's hands! Is that what you want Jill? You didn't hear what he told me." Chris snapped and stood up with frustrated growl; his eyes were flaming. Jill seemed distressed and let out a small sigh "No Chris, that isn't what I'm saying, but you have to understand that we don't have any clues about their whereabouts, it is like they have vanished in thin air!"

"Jill, I know Wesker has agents watching our moves and if he learns that the sample has been delivered, he _will_ kill Claire!" Chris growled _'or worse'_.

"You don't know that…" Jill tried to reason with her old friend but Chris' opinions were set in stone.  
"You know Wesker, he isn't the type to let enemies go alive…" The ex-S.T. member replied bitterly and couldn't help but worry about his sister's safety _' is he torturing her for information? Or…_' No the idea was too terrible to even think about.

"We could get a courier from the HQ…."  
" He would die in mere moments…"

Jill was getting really frustrated along with the rest of the group at this point "Well Chris. What do you think we should do? Trade the sample for Claire like Wesker would want us to do and get us all killed in process?" The brunette group member asked angrily and stared Chris into the eyes "Claire knew the r…."

"She knows nothing!" Chris barked angrily before Jill had the chance to end her sentence. "She is a school dropout with changing work and interests, she shouldn't have even come here. It is all my fault and I will not let anyone stop me from getting her out of this." The older Redfield said coldly.

Every one was silent and in truth, quite shocked. Had Chris really said those things about his sister? Chris picked the case and left the room angrily, leaving a shocked and head shaking group behind him. "Some brother he is." Coen said with a snort and flexed his muscles slightly, all this sitting was doing good for him.

"Don't, Coen." Barry said sternly and eyed the ex convict with a calculating look in his eyes "He blames himself for the hardships Claire has experienced." The older man added and didn't notice how Mr. Kennedy left the room quietly. And if Barry had noticed it, he would have wondered why government's agent had not agreed or disagreed on any arguments during any conversations focusing on the sample matter.

Chris felt like he could scream, or at least like he needed to punch someone into face right now, preferably Wesker. But he knew better not to and instead went to smoke a cigarette…or two. The ex-S.T.A.R.S member walked swiftly through the rooms and hallways to the door and let out a small, relieved sigh when he smelled the fresh morning air, which was soon turning into a day. The older Redfield stared beautiful view ahead of him as he searched his pocket for a pack of cigarettes that he had bought the other day. Though the cig didn't bring any real comfort, he wasn't so anxious anymore and didn't get provoked when he heard someone approach him from behind. Chris was quite surprised to hear Leon's voice instead of Jill's whom he had expected to follow him in order to provided some comforting words or perhaps another solution to the matter.

"Rare to see you smoking, Chris." Leon said as he moved next to the man. "Sometimes I just need few to calm my nerves, otherwise some property might get destroyed." Chris muttered but wasn't in hostile mood anymore, not towards Leon at least…after all the man was on his side when it came to the sample and Claire. Leon watched the morning view ahead of them in silence before stating out what everyone suspected "You are thinking about trading the virus for Claire if the opportunity came."

Chris glanced at Leon swiftly and focused again on the view, not wanting to betray his feelings to the younger man who was close to Claire "Wouldn't you too?" He countered the question with another and Leon closed his eyes with a sigh "As much as it is against my standards…yes." "Then we are on the same line Kennedy." Chris replied and felt a bit better.

Leon glanced behind them to see if anyone had followed him before telling Chris. "If the opportunity comes…I want you to know that I will be in it with you. I owe Claire that much…"

Chris shifted his focus on Leon for a moment before lazily exhaling some more smoke into the air.

"You really like her." Chris murmured and watched as the smoke slowly faded into the air.

"Yes I do. And I will do anything to save her." Leon added with an expression that told that he was totally behind those words.

For a moment they both just stood there in silence, wondering what was going on with Claire and Wesker. "I hope she is alright…if Wesker dares to hurt her in any way, I will make him wish he had never been born…" Chris said darkly and couldn't help but sink into the awful thoughts. But the worst thing was…when they all had been oblivious about Wesker, he had seen and heard from others how the captain had…well…watched Claire from afar, like he had intrigued him or admired her. But it was all so long ago…but non-the less the idea haunted him. "Don't think too much about it…it will do you no good." Leon tried to calm Chris who merely let out a loud and deep sigh before discarding the cigarette. "I know…I just want to hear her voice and know that she is alright."

"We all do…" Leon murmured and they both were silent after that.

* * *

Hey :D chap 16 done and more to come. This chapter is pretty silly and not best I've written since I just wanted them to leave the hotel with some interesting event. More Wesker in next chapter. And I'm probably going to rewrite few first chaps. Thanks for all the readers! I love you guys so much. I have pretty solid pic of how I'm going to end this and Wesker and Claire are going to share some pretty sweet moments together ;) Next Chap inclused Wesker, the not so friendly call to Chris, and Wesker maybe kisses Claire :3


	17. Rain and Rage

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. God this took me forever...Ranting in the end as usual.

* * *

Wesker drummed the driving wheel in annoyance as he drove through the busy streets into the more secluded roads that took them out of the city. The thick forests that surrounded the city were perfect for them to disappear into if the need came. The area reminded the blond man a lot of Raccoon city and the mansion, but then again it was in Umbrella's nature to build their research facilities into more secluded areas that were still easily accessible by work force and logistics.

They drove for hours and Claire had lost all interest she had had in the beginning; to her it seemed as if Wesker didn't quite know where they were going either and she really didn't care anymore. Burning down that motel had just been unnecessary even from him and Claire had hard time swallowing that. The Redfield shifted her head a bit to look over her shoulder, she had been sitting there with closed eyes for quite a while now, trying to erase her mind from the current situation so that the silence wouldn't feel so bad. The drumming continued and finally Claire couldn't bear it anymore.

"Could you stop that? It is distracting." The young woman murmured and glanced out of the window where only trees passed by. The view was pleasant enough and it was refreshing to drive in daylight that she had so missed, but the fact that it would end soon enough just made Claire feel somewhat down.

Wesker had not realized what he had been doing and quickly stopped but did not apologize, as it was not in his nature. Once the annoying distraction was gone, Claire once again closed her eyes and pressed her head against the seat but sleep wouldn't come to her. The Redfield girl knew that she had been sleeping far too much and now all that she could do was endure her captor's presence; no matter how uncomfortable it was to her.

The silence between them was deeper and more pressing than ever before. Usually Wesker would engage her in a conversation she couldn't win or she wanted to satisfy her curiosity somehow, but now neither of them was in the mood for such things.

_'How depressing, I've been waiting to hear or see Chris for weeks now and it feels so wrong to look forward a blackmail call'_ Claire thought and tried to ignore Wesker's presence next to her the best she could. The man seemed to be annoyed for some reason, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. After the meeting with H.U.N.K, Wesker seemed to be more on the edge than before or perhaps it was the upcoming call with Chris about the trade that made Wesker act this way. Claire let out a small sigh and tried to get more comfortable position. Whatever the case was, the blond man had still not given Claire her lighter back.

Claire felt somewhat uncomfortable in the clothes H.U.N.K had gotten her. Sure they fitted perfectly and felt nice, but the fact that she could be taken for Mrs. Wesker made her feel really uneasy; apparently the mercenary had a poor sense of humour or perhaps Claire just didn't find it funny.

The younger Redfield was snapped back from her thoughts when Wesker suddenly took a sharp turn to the right to a small and less maintained dirt road that descended slowly downwards through the thick and dark woods.

"Wha?" Claire let out but Wesker didn't seem to react to her surprised yelp as they drove past the thick bushes and trees that had started to take over the road that had not been used in a long time.

"Just a secluded place we can stay for a while." The man said and Claire soon saw a small camping area that seemed to have been abandoned a good while back. No one had maintained it in years and the tables were all mouldy and falling apart along with a campfire place that had been gathering leaves for years now.

"Wow…it is beautiful." Claire found herself saying. Even though the years had taken their toll on the site and the city had left the place unmaintained, the view ahead was just as magnificent as ever. A small lake rose ahead of them that was surrounded by thick pine tree and fir forest along with some cliffs that weren't too steep but still steep enough to fall from into the water if one took a wrong step.

Once Wesker had parked the car, the young woman unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car without waiting for Wesker's permission and rushed to the camp site and see the lake better; the fresh air felt really good to her. Wesker opened his seatbelt too and didn't react too harshly on Claire's sudden burst of energy; after all she was easier to control when she was in receiving mood.

_'How can she enjoy such small things?'_ the man in black wondered before pulling out the lighter H.U.N.K had given Claire and eyed it scornfully, how could such a small item cause such anger in him? Was it because the mercenary had wounded Birkin and thus driving him to infect himself with the G-virus? No, it couldn't be, such things held no meaning to him. Wesker opened the lid with his gloved hands and examined it for few seconds before a satisfying smirk appeared on his lips. The sunglassed man pulled out a small round device that he attached inside the lid so that it couldn't be seen unless looked directly inside.

The small device he had installed was a tracking device that sent the lighter's location to his GPS device and thus Claire's position if she carried it with her…and that wasn't going to be a problem; after all, for some reason the red head seemed to have formed an attachment to the item already…._'Redfields and their lighters.'_ Wesker thought, he had never understood such attachments to certain items.

Wesker looked out of the window to make sure his captive had not done anything stupid, such as escaped him but Claire was merely tidying up the campfire area from leaves so that she could sit on the bench and eyed the carvings on the table that had faded over the years.

_'So innocent and beautiful._' Wesker found himself thinking and for some reason, he felt almost warm as he watched the young red head sit there with almost an happy expression on her face.

_´How can she look so…. happy, even with the situation she is in.´_ he wondered and found himself staring Claire just like back in the times S.T.A.R.S was still operating. Claire had often come to see her brother in work, and even though the occasions had been rare, and he had talked with her only few times, she had still made quite an impression on him.

She had aged so that it was barely noticeable...sure she looked older but overall her appearance was the same. Wesker's eyes narrowed slightly behind his sunglasses as he touched his chest lightly where the wound still was even though it had healed quite well. Claire was kind woman...perhaps a bit naive in few of her beliefs but still...she intrigued him a lot. When Claire had entered the the S.T.A.R.S office, it felt like the whole atmosphere had got lighter and more sunny; she had that kind of effect on people.

Sometimes the blond man wondered if he should just keep her after the deal, but where would that lead? Nowhere probably. He needed to be effective and taking a long time prisoner would only hinder his process…but perhaps once when he had gained what he needed, and every side was secured…perhaps then he could go and look for Claire again and take her. Showing the young woman the darker side of the world even better felt very appealing to the ex-S.T.A.R.S captain.

If Wesker had to share his work with someone...it would be Claire.

The upcoming trade made Wesker edgy even though it could not be seen, that damned virus had given him nothing but trouble since the day one. If everything went as he had planned, things would go fine and he would depart with the virus sample and hopefully dead Chris if possible.

Wesker took off his glasses and eyed Claire with his golden eyes, oh how she would weep. But he had no time to think of that; after all, his only priority was the sample that could possibly destroy him. Wesker had learned that the virus was very much like the one he had gotten from Birkin, but it could possibly neutralize the powers he had if it managed to infect him, and that was something Wesker did not want.

The idea of living again without the power he had gained from the virus his friend had given him was something he did not want to think of, it would be devastating for him. And with the third party messing in the virus business, this whole mission held a great risk for him.

Wesker banished such thoughts from his mind and stepped out of the car and walked towards the picnic table where Claire sat, waiting for him. When Claire turned her head towards him he pulled out the lighter and tossed it to the young woman who caught it without trouble.

"I thought you'd like it back." He said quietly and without much emotion and Claire eyed the beautiful item for a moment before putting it to he pocket, unaware of the small device Wesker had planted under the lid.

"Thanks I guess. But considering you've used leather gloves while using it and the lighter has my finger prints all over it, they probably think I burned down the motel." Claire said. Apparently she was not so angry about the motel burning anymore.

Wesker let out a small chuckle and sat across Claire so that they were facing each other "My, we are partners in crime then, Claire. But the chances of police getting their hands on that lighter are slim." Wesker said and pulled out his cell phone and that was when Claire's expression turned serious straight away.

When Wesker pulled out his cell phone, Claire knew straight away that he was going to call Chris and present the trade opportunity to her brother. Many different emotions rushed through Claire's head as se thought of all the different outcomes that were possible. A part of her feared that Chris would accept the offer with or without his comrade's permission, yet she yearned to get back to her friends. Claire was feeling quite many contradicting feelings from fear to relief; mostly because she was eager to hear her brother's voice.

Claire felt like she had been pulled into something more than just a hostage situation or that her position as a hostage wasn't so simple anymore. It felt like Wesker had opened up to her more during the past few days. Of course he was still cold, calculating and remorseless bastard but to Claire it seemed as if he had become more relaxed in her company; or perhaps it was her imagination.

"I'm sure Chris will be most eager to hear about your situation, don't worry Claire, I'm sure you will be safe with your comrades in no time." Wesker said and waited for Claire's reaction.

Claire blinked few times before her expression turned somewhat determined

"Chris will never accept the offer, he wouldn't betray his friends and I know the group will put ahead the good of everyone rather than a wellbeing of an individual." Claire snapped and fixed a straw of her hair behind her ear. She hoped that Chris would do the right thing but in the back of her mind, Claire wanted to get away from Wesker and back to her friends. The young woman could sense that Wesker knew her feelings about the situation and smirked somewhat knowingly so that his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Really? I have hard time believing that…and what if they do refuse hmm? I'd have to kill you since you no longer are any use to me." Wesker said and Claire shivered slightly but didn't break the eye contact.

"Or perhaps I should just keep you with me to see how things go…that would make things interesting and leave Chris wondering what ever happened to his lovely little sister." Wesker added in sinister tone and chuckled maliciously.

_'Is he serious? No way….'_ Claire thought but couldn't really say if Wesker was teasing her or dead serious.

"Stop playing with me! And as I said Chris will not do such a thing, I'm sure of it." Claire repeated with a frown since she, as usual, couldn't figure out Wesker.

"We will see, dear Claire, but I'm quite sure that you will be disappointed in your brother. You shouldn't so blindly trust him, dear heart. Chris has always been too loyal to you." He chuckled and dialled Chris's cell phone's number that he had fished from somewhere.

_' Heck, he probably has even my personal numbers, addresses and well...everything.'_ Claire thought and the idea made her feel uncomfortable about her privacy. A small part of her wondered if Wesker had kept his eye on her a longer time.

Wesker placed the phone against his ear and kept a direct eye contact with Claire the whole time; the game was on.

* * *

Chris was smoking once more outside with Leon in his company. The older man stared into the distance and blew out the smoke before discarding the cigarette stump, the smoking calmed is nerves even if it was a bad habit; a habit that he had picked up again when Claire had been taken from him. Damn that Wesker; somehow he always managed to take or destroy everything dear to him, and he would not let him destroy Claire.

"How are you feeling overall, Chris? " Leon asked as he leaned against a rusty old lamppost that had seen better days. The government's agent had not left Chris' company since the talk they had had and Chris glanced at the ex-cop with somewhat tired eyes; the ex-S.T.A.R.S member had not slept lately and when he did sleep, nightmares haunted him. They usually involved Claire asking for help but then Wesker or some foreign being blocked his way to her until she was dragged into the darkness.

"Mmmm…tired I guess. I haven't had much sleep, so the coffee machine has been under some pressure lately." Chris said and Leon smiled a bit, good thing the man still had his sense of humour left.

"Yeah, sleeping has been hard…we don't know anything about Claire and that makes it difficult for me to sleep as well." Leon admitted with a heavy sigh. The fact that they couldn't do anything else than wait made him mad, he should have been out there rescuing Claire! They had no leads whatsoever and if something didn't happen fast the group would go with the plan of delivering the sample to their HQ.

"I know she is alive, Leon, Wesker said so…and I know that he'd keep her close to him just to spite me." Chris said with a sigh "But knowing that Claire has to endure that murdering bastard makes me want to punch a wall." He added and Leon nodded with an understanding look in his eyes, he knew exactly how Chris was feeling. Sure he had never met Wesker in person and knew that the hatred Chris and Wesker was deep, but he was pretty sure the feeling they shared was the same.

"It is a thought I'm not comfortable either." Leon murmured and fixed his hair a bit before continuing after a small silence.

"I hate to ask this from you Chris, but do you think he'd torture her?" Leon asked, causing Chris to glance at him with angry expression on his face but the ex-S.T.A.R.S member couldn't deny that the fact had not crossed his mind as well.

"It is possible, knowing Wesker…but I'd rather not think about it." Chris replied and pulled out his cell phone to see if he had gotten any text messages.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his cell phone started to ring with unknown number showing on the screen. Leon turned his eyes to Chris when he let the cell phone rang for a moment and the light brown haired soon caught on what was going on, it had to be Wesker. Chris glanced behind them to make sure no one else was there before slowly bringing the device to his ear "Who is this?" The older Redfield asked coldly and his blood froze when he heard that familiar amused yet cold chuckle

"Chris Chris, you shouldn't even have to ask such questions." Wesker's cold voice said before adding "I'm disappointed, Chris, as usual."

Chris saw red and put the call in speaker so that Leon would hear it as well.

"Like I give a damn what you think of me Wesker, give the phone to Claire or we will not have this conversation, I want to hear she is all right." Chris growled and Leon nodded to this, there was no point in talking unless they got proof of Claire being alive and Wesker knew it as well. After a small pause Wesker finally said, "Fine, there you go dear heart." The ex-captain murmured, apparently Claire had been just as anxious to get to talk with her brother.

"Ch…Chris?" Claire's familiar voice asked and Chris felt a wave of relief wash over him, at least she didn't sound like she was in pain. "Claire?! Are you alright, has he hurt you?"

"No Chris...I'm alright. But listen; do not accept any trade Wesker offers! I'll be alright and tell Leon that..."

"I think that is enough Dear heart." Wesker's cold voice said and it sounded like he had pried the device from Claire's hands. Chris' heart started to beat faster and faster, somehow he had known Claire would ask for a such thing, but he couldn't grant her that wish…she was after all his sister and he had to protect her, not matter what. It was his fault that she had come to the group's meeting in the first place.

"Lets just ignore that little morality speech your sister gave you, Chris." Wesker chuckled and Leon stepped closer to listen better. It was reassuring for Chris to know that the younger man was in this with him. By working together they had better chances of getting Claire from Wesker alive and unhurt, even if it meant sacrificing the virus sample.

"What do you want, Wesker?" Chris growled and he could feel Wesker smiling that cold calculating smile he had

"What I offer, Chris, is a simple trade. I want that sample and I'm more than willing to trade it for your lovely sister." The older man said in a sinister tone.

Chris gritted his teeth, agreeing to do it would mean of going against his friends and against his moral but he couldn't just let Claire suffer in Wesker's hands, especially not after what Wesker had said to him at the facility. The anti-umbrella activist looked at Leon who nodded to him, reassuringly Chris to agree to the trade…with any luck they would make it out with both Claire and perhaps the virus if they were lucky. But right now, Claire was their priority.

"If you have hurt her in any way, Wesker, I will tear those sick eyes of yours out of their sockets." Chris threatened Wesker who merely laughed in amused tone, as usual Chris' nemesis looked down at him.

"My my, as hot headed as ever, but don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting lovely Claire…unless she gives me a reason...or wants me to." Wesker said maliciously and Chris could hear Claire yelp a _'What?!'_ no matter how faint it was. Chris seethed with rage but at least Claire sounded to be all right if nothing else. But it seemed that Wesker was not done poking him with a thorn just yet.

"I wonder Chris, your sister seems quite willing to spend rest of her days with me, if I choose not to kill her…after all, she is fiercely against this trade." Wesker almost purred, and Chris had no doubt that the words were more for Claire than to him.

"Just send us the coordinates and time you want us there and we will be there with the sample." Chris growled, he wanted this ordeal to be over as quickly as possible.

"Why of course Chris, I will direct the coordinates to you…be there 10 pm sharp, and I'm more than sure that we both will be on our way with what we want most." Wesker said coldly "I'd ask you to come alone…but I have a feeling Mr. Kennedy might be interested in coming along with you, so I shall grant that." Wesker finished and Chris eyed Leon who looked determined to come with him

"Yes, we will be there, Wesker." Chris said coldly to his ex-captain.

"Good…now if you excuse me, I've a busy man." The blond man said with clear hatred for Chris and cut the line.

Chris growled and stared the phone angrily, gods how he hated Wesker.

"Chris, we need to get that sample without anyone knowing and get to the location." Leon murmured and eyed the entrance of their base. "As soon as possible too…the others might start suspecting something if we dawdle and talk together too much." The younger man added and Chris nodded, they couldn't afford making mistakes.

"Yeah, I hear you, Leon…prepare the car…I'm going to get that sample." At this point either of the two men didn't care what would happen to them if they betrayed the others; since the only thing that mattered to them was Claire's safety. Chris wanted to tell Jill and Barry, his long time comrades, but he just couldn't. It wasn't that they'd understand but it would jeopardize the whole thing if something hindered their process and Chris wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

"Busy man, eh? If I'm not mistaken there aren't really that many work opportunities here..." Claire teased Wesker as he closed the call and pocketed the cell phone. The young woman let out a fake sigh and glanced at the forest "But then again I wouldn't be surprised if there was a t-virus infected bear in these woods for you to study." The young red head continued, and in truth she had always wondered why Umbrella had tested the viruses on all those animals…sure many of them had been mutated accidentally but white sharks weren't native to Racoon city.

"No need to be sarcastic Claire." Wesker said with a sinister chuckle and Claire turned her bright blue eyes back to the blond man with a challenging smirk on her lips, the fresh air and hearing Chris' voice had made her feel more determined and had restored her hope and spirit, even if her brother was being a fool by accepting Wesker's terms of trade. Claire didn't say it out loud but she was determined to prevent Wesker from getting his hands on that important virus sample, no matter what. Doing that would probably mean snatching the virus during the trade and trying to escape with it, but it was a risk she was willing to take if the opportunity came.

" Speaking of experiments, there is something that has been bothering me about Umbrella's research…why white sharks? Chris told me about them. I mean...they can't be cheap to buy and transfer to a research facility." Claire asked and Wesker frowned a bit before answering his captive's question.

"Lets just say Dr. Greyson was never the most insightful researcher…he thought Umbrella could sell them to navy forces, but that project was a failure." Wesker replied and Claire couldn't help but snort, somehow she found it amusing.

Just as she was going to continue with the subject Wesker, winced with pain and held his chest and stomach a bit where Claire knew the bandages were. "Does it still hurt?" Claire asked carefully and with alarmed look on her face but Wesker regained his normal look quickly. No matter who it was, Claire hated to see people in pain and felt obliged to help them no matter what. Sometimes she wondered would she help Wesker if she saw him in pain during some mission or if she was with Chris.

"Slightly, the healing process takes time when there are powerful poisons in play but do not worry dear heart, I'm healthy enough to take down your brother even if I'm not in full strength." Wesker said and Claire could see that his eyes glowed slightly, probably because he had been in pain just a moment ago.

Claire cocked her head to side slightly and studied Wesker with her blue eyes, " Well, Chris has never had any super powers and he has always survived the encounters with you, Wesker." Claire snorted but Wesker's burning eyes reminded Claire of her place that she had started to forget due to the recent events.

"Your brother has been merely lucky but even his luck will run out eventually." Wesker whispered threateningly to her but Claire didn't even flinch.

"If you ask me, Wesker...I think you are just arrogant. Just because you have powers a normal human being doesn't, that doesn't make you superior to us. You fail because you think you are better than others and that is why you will continue to fail." Claire spat and faced her opponent who was staring her with those flaming eyes.

The Redfield girl got somewhat startled when Wesker suddenly got up and walked around the table and behind her, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down slightly. Claire could feel just how much strength Wesker had in his body as he pressed her down, using only a fraction of his power.

"I have the feeling you don't want to get to your brother, Claire...with you helping me and giving me even advice how to act in combat against Chris." Wesker wondered out maliciously and Claire suddenly felt her heart starting to race furiously; what had she gotten herself into?

Claire had not noticed how the wind had gotten slowly stronger before a strong blow went over them, scattering old and dry leaves all over the area. Claire also noted that the day had turned darker and that big dark clouds had started to gather over the sky, looming over them with sinister look. The whole area seemed to get darker and darker as the sun was hidden away by the storm clouds that promised heavy rain.

"Th..that's not what I meant." Claire started and tried to get up but Wesker's hands were keeping her firmly still._ 'Stupid Claire! You let him talk yourself in a trap!' _The young red head scolded herself.

"No? Why Claire, you helped me to heal and to me it sounds like you would want me to kill Chris. Do you want me to deal with your brother and keep you by my side?" Wesker purred and started to caress Claire's neck and shoulders. "All you need to do is ask..." He added so quietly Claire could barely hear it.

_'He can't be serious...he just can't...Claire he is playing with you...' _Claire thought but somehow it almost felt like Wesker spoke the truth.

Claire swallowed and felt herself shiver as the wind got stronger and stronger, starting to make quite high waves on the water that had been quite calm only moments ago.

"Stop it!" Claire finally growled, she had gotten enough of this and Wesker let her get up from the bench. The young woman turned towards Wesker who was eyeing her with a malicious smirk on his lips. Claire felt uneasy as those bright orange golden eyes stared into her blue eyes, Wesker really looked like a devil in that suit.

"I don't know what you are thinking Wesker, I don't want to be in your company, I don't want Chris to fail and most of all, I'm not going you to let you have that virus, even if I have to smash it in my hand and infect, I'm not going to let you win!" Claire yelled at the blond man who walked to her in few steps.

Claire wanted to lean back a bit when Wesker stepped in front of her, their bodies almost touching, but didn't; she had to stand her ground.

Wesker's eyes bored into Claire's and the young woman didn't dare to look away.

"So defiant..." Wesker murmured and brought his hand to cup Claire's cheek, lifting her face up slightly. The young woman's heart was beating faster and faster and she was in a trance like state with hazy eyes as she was unable to break the eye contact between her and Wesker.

"You might think your brother has some chances in this game but I assure you Claire...In the end I'm the only one victorious." Wesker whispered his dark promise to her and Claire felt his words send shiver down her spine "It might be good for you to reconsider you allegiances before the end. And we both know, dear heart, that you don't want to be my enemy. And if you want to infect yourself with the virus...feel free, I might enjoy the outcome."

The man's gloved hand felt coarse against her face and it seemed as if Wesker's eyes were getting slowly closer and closer until she felt the warmth of his face radiate against hers.

Suddenly, a single water drop that hit her nose, soon followed by a second, broke Claire's trance like state. Slowly both Wesker and Claire looked up and realized that it had started to rain and it was quickly escalating into a full heavy rainstorm.

"Might I suggest a relocation?" Wesker asked from the startled woman and Claire nodded timidly with somewhat disappointed voice, before the both rushed to the black car to take cover from the rain. The rain had broken the tension in the situation.

Claire sat on the seat and was glad to get out of the cold rain but she couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had just happened_ ' what the hell was that just moment ago? Was Wesker going to...No..He couldn't have tried to kiss me.'_ Claire wondered and tried to banish the unpleasant thoughts. The young Redfield placed her hands against her thighs while blushing furiously. After a moment Claire glanced at Wesker who was eyeing out of the window, ignoring her completely.

The younger Redfield dropped her gaze when Wesker seemed to ignore her and eyed the raindrops that hit the windshield in front of them. The rain was getting harder and harder and soon Claire could barely see the lake through the water drops that bombarded the windshield. The dark rain clouds had swept across the sky, giving it an intimidating and dark look that wouldn't be over very soon. Claire sighed and pulled out the lighter again to look at it, surely it wasn't the same as the one Chris had given her nor would ever bear such significance, but it felt nice to have it. Suddenly Claire felt somewhat uncomfortable and glanced at Wesker who was now staring her intensely when he had only moment ago ignored her.

_'Is he interested in the lighter?'_ Claire wondered and felt somewhat unsure.

"What?" Claire finally asked almost fearfully since the stare was somehow threatening. Talking with Chris had probably made Wesker more than annoyed, or perhaps it was because the rain had interrupted them.

"I don't understand how someone can find such a small object so…significant. I remember Chris having a lighter that he always kept with him. I presume he gave it later to you?" Wesker murmured and eyed Claire curiously who seemed to get somewhat sad when she realized that the lighter she had gotten from Chris was lost forever.

"It belonged to our father…he smoked a lot and it was one of the few of his belongings that remained after mom and dad died…" Claire said and ran her thumb across a small ruby on the side of the lighter before continuing "That lighter meant a lot to us...I used to light it up and think that somehow there was a part of my parents in that warm fire…quite foolish...now that I think of it." Claire laughed sadly, remembering how naïve and foolish she had been when she had been younger.

Wesker was clearly amused by her story and let out a small chuckle "Cute…too bad you lost that heirloom, well at least you got a new one from our mercenary friend." He said with a cold voice. Claire felt somewhat uncomfortable, it seemed that Wesker didn't like the lighter she had gotten from the merc…and his whole behavior had changed when H.U.N.K had appeared, clearly the man didn't like the mercenary in black, and Claire wondered if she knew the answer.

"Sherry told me something shortly before we parted ways." Claire started and suddenly he had Wesker's undivided attention; it was almost threatening to her. "She said that her dad had been attacked by a mercenaries in black…was…was H.U.N.K in that merc squad? He said he had been in Raccoon city." Claire asked curiously and regretted her words right away. She could see that Wesker tried to keep his emotions hidden but there was anger in his eyes and regret too.

Claire got startled by the strong emotions in Wesker's eyes that she had not seen in a while and the young woman feared he would take his anger out on her_ 'I have never seen him like this…did..did I really hit a nerve?_' Claire wondered.

The day darkened outside as fast as the atmosphere inside the car and the rain only got heavier.

"And what is that to you, Claire?" Wesker hissed and reached out to grab Claire's chin, turning her head slightly. Claire feared to open her mouth again but she needed to know…she was sure that Birkin had been Wesker's friend. The younger Redfield didn't know the details but she believed that H.U.N.K had wounded or killed Birkin in a way that had caused the researcher to inject himself with the G-virus...which had lead from one thing to another, eventually leading Claire and Leon destroying the mutated Birkin. _'Does Wesker blame me and Leon for Birkin's death I wonder...' _Claire wondered and decided not to bring the focus of the conversation to that if possible.

"You and Birkin were friends, weren't you?" Claire asked and gasped softly when Wesker's hold on her chin got tighter. But Claire wasn't going to back down; she wanted to see Wesker's human side. "And that's why you don't like H.U.N.K, he killed your friend and you can't forgive him for it…no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you are not a human anymore… you are!" Claire pressed and that did it for Wesker.

No one had brought this up and if it had been anyone else than Claire, he would have just killed them, but Wesker couldn't just kill Claire and it forced him to listen to her. Claire's words cut like a knife and made the middle aged man seethe with anger. He refused to listen to this.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Claire…Before I do something that I _might_ regret later." Wesker hissed to the young defiant woman who stared at him with her bright blue eyes, and even thought the young woman seemed to be fearful…she didn't back down.

Claire feared for her life right now, more than ever. Wesker's eyes were blazing in the dark worse than ever before, making Claire wonder if he had intentions of killing her. Their eyes were locked in a stare Claire felt her heart beat get faster and faster. The red head had read some diaries Rebecca and others had retrieved from the training facility and mansion and clearly the two men had been friends of some sort.

"He was your only friend wasn't he...he gave you the virus and he was killed while trying to finish his work." Claire went on, the words just came form her mouth without further thinking. "And after H.U.N.K killed him, you decided to hire him because he had managed to get the sample but you can't forgive him for dealing with Birkin, could you? That is why you hate to work with him, isn't it so? Birkin was the only one you could relate to and after he died you had no one to share your research with, am I right?" Claire finished and leaned somewhat closer to Wesker.

Wesker wasn't the type to yell people to shut up, no, his hands suddenly reached for Claire's neck and grabbed it into a tight hold to silence her.

It felt like it was completely silent inside the black car while the storm now raged outside.

The blond man's eyes were flaming with both anger and hate as he slowly started to strangle Claire just to keep her quiet.

Claire's eyes were wide with fear _' He is going to kill me….'_ She screamed in her mind and sudden panic gripped her heart as her air supply was cut by those leather gloved hands. Wesker seemed to be taken over by the emotions he had suppressed many years that were now brought up by Claire who had presented the fact as they were into his face. Claire had never seen Wesker like this, blinded by pure rage and hatred; she had not fathomed the possibility of him losing control like this.

Wesker probably had never thought of Birkin as a friend but as a competitor but in the end...he had been his only friend who he could share his work with.

_' I have to get out of here!_' was the only thing that was in Claire's mind as her throat burned.

Claire thrashed under Wesker's grip and Wesker was leaning on her more and more, pressing her against the door. Claire gagged and with the remaining strength she had, the red haired girl kicked Wesker into his wound with her high-heeled boot as hard as she could, causing the man to yell in pain and this breaking the silence and releasing his grip on Claire's neck momentarily.

Claire gasped for air in panic now that it was possible while her right hand tried to find the door's handle. Wesker recovered from the kick, even though heel had struck the existing wound pretty bad and Claire was sure there was blood on it. Just as Wesker was about to get his hands on her again, Claire kicked him again and managed to open the door, making her fall out of the car into the cold wet ground.

_'I have to get away, I have to get away! I don't want to die!'_ Was the only thing running through Claire's mind as she coughed violently and struggled to get up from the ground. Thankfully the air was rich with oxygen because of the rain and it made the youg Redfield's recovery a bit easier.

Her mind was in utter panic and Claire's heart was beating so fast that she feared it would burst out of her chest.

Without wasting any time, Claire got onto her feet and dashed into the dark stormy woods to escape the enraged Wesker.

* * *

Heya all! Sorry that this chapter too forever and I'm not entirely happy with this because there wasn't much action but that should be fixed in the upcoming chapters. It seems my chapters just keep getting longer and longer and I thought of cutting this to two chapters but then nothing much would have happened. The chapter was originally only 4k words and it extended to 6,5 k for some reason. I've found a spark to write again after a long while, I've had the worst writer's block going on for ages and finally I'm starting to get new ideas for stories.

I'm actually thinking of writing a story about Claire going to work a summer job at RPD where she gets entangled in Umbrella business. I'm eager to hear ideas and opinions about this idea so feel free to send me a PM :)

BTW, do I write too long chapters?


	18. Wet firewood and kisses

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 18

They finally kiss each other damn it.

* * *

Claire panted in panic and exhaustion as she rushed through the cold and wet woods. The rain was so heavy that the red haired woman could barely see where she was heading for, but that didn't really matter to her since all she cared about was getting away from Wesker who no doubt was after her.

Claire's breath had gotten raspy and slightly wheezing and she dared to stop only for a moment to catch her breath in order to continue even a little longer. Her lungs burned and it felt like she couldn't take another step, yet the fear of facing furious Wesker forced Claire to move even if she just walked.

'_I've never seen Wesker that angry…he will kill me if he catches me._' Claire thought and stopped again to look around to get a better idea where she was. Everything looked the same to her and the young red haired woman had no idea where the road or lake was located.

'_Damn it…where to now? I have no idea where I am or where that road is...If I could reach it, perhaps I could hitch a ride..'_ Claire wondered before finally picking a random direction to head at. If she was correct, the lake should be to her left side, perhaps she could pinpoint her location by that. The younger Redfield was dying to find the road and headed towards the direction she suspected it to be located in.

Claire coughed loudly but tried to muffle the sound in case Wesker was nearby, the last thing she wanted was for the blond man to find her. What made Claire feel a bit better was the fact that she still had the lighter with her, if she managed to escape Wesker long enough, perhaps she could make a warm fire somewhere if she didn't manage to find the road. Hopefully there were no wolves or those virus infected bears in the woods like she had joked about earlier.

_'Virus infected bears, now that would be a gruesome sight to behold.'_ Claire thought slightly amused though it was really no laughing matter.

But unknown to Claire was that Wesker had planted the small tracking device beneath the lid to make sure he knew all the time where she was as long as she had the lighter with her.

Finally Claire stopped couching and moved her hand to touch the burning area on her neck, if she kept going like this she'd only get herself ill, but it was really the lesser of two evils. _'My main object is to not get myself killed in Wesker's hands. I can worry about getting sick later'_ Claire scolded herself rubbed her burning throat to make the pain lessen slightly.

Claire's blue eyes were somewhat hazy and she could almost still feel the feeling of Wesker's gloved hands there, slowly strangling her to death. The look in Wesker's eyes still haunted her, it had been that of pure hatred, something she hadn't seen in the man's eyes in ages…come to think of it last time she had seen it was when Wesker had seen Chris at the train station and when he had mentioned seeing him when he had returned from his mission.

But the thing was, he didn't look at her that way, and it was something she had become used to; there was no actual hatred between them, well not until now. Claire shivered and forced her way through the unkempt woods once more. The branches and bushes scraped her clothing and her heavy outfit was soaked thoroughly.

_'So cold and wet…But think of the bright side, Claire, there are no zombies here.'_ Claire thought and tried to keep a positive mind but ended up cursing slightly when she stepped into yet another muddy puddle. The Redfield girl let out a small sigh and coughed again few times before starting to jog lightly to keep up a good moving pace.

* * *

Wesker was resting his head against the seat's back and breathing heavily, he still couldn't wrap his head around what had just transpired. He glanced at his gloved hand with a look of disbelief, had he really intended to kill Claire with his bare hands?

The rage had died down now and his mind was no longer clouded with it and hatred. All the pent up rage and anger had been released and he had taken that rage out on Claire who had triggered it with her piercing words; and now she had escaped to the woods.

Wesker had thought of going after her right away but managed to get a hold of himself enough to calm down and now he was just sitting there, thinking. The phone like device was resting on the now free seat making constant quiet beeping sound. The tracker he had put on Claire's lighter sent the young woman's location accurately to him and it would take only a moment to reach her when he decided to do so.

Wesker felt like he was becoming a master of his feelings once more and right now he just needed a moment to collect his thoughts. The blond man glanced at the device with a little interest and saw that Claire was walking through the woods aimlessly, good he could let her wander in the woods and wear herself out before going to get her.

During the past few years, Wesker hadn't really found time or even interest to think of his late friend Birking who he had met at young age and whom with he had shared most of his work and schemes until his death. Birkin had meant a lot to him, perhaps he had not taken him directly as a friend but he had indeed been someone who he could share with his ideas and work with. When Willian had finally gotten married with Anette, they had not kept much in contact and in truth he had always found the man's interest to start a family strange.

But then again, perhaps the man had wanted to leave behind a legacy, something permanent to the world that would perhaps continue his work after he was gone. Wesker had not even thought of such thing, but if there were someone he'd create a family with…it would be with Claire...As strange as it sounded. She was the only person on earth he found worthy enough to be with him, even if the Redfield blood tainted her.

Wesker closed his golden red eyes and let out a small sigh, now that the rage was gone he felt oddly empty and there was now room for new ideas and thoughts; it was actually quite refreshing for him and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the idea of having Claire as his partner and seeing Chris seethe with hate and anger.

"Hmh, having a family with the Claire…perhaps." Wesker mused and wondered what the look of adoration and love would look like in Claire's eyes, and it wasn't an unpleasant thought.

The blond tyrant relaxed his every muscle and just listened to the raindrops bombarding the glass, perhaps he should let his little captive wear herself out and calm down herself before he went to find her.

* * *

Claire didn't have any more strength to go on; the wet and mushy ground had made sure that her strength was drained quickly as she moved past numerous trees and large bushes to find something to help her navigate.

The rain was heavy and it was almost impossible to see where she was going. The red haired girl sneezed quite loudly before wrapping her arms around her; it was so damn cold too "Hrrr…why the hell does it have to be so cold. Well, at least it isn't Antarctic." She muttered and winced when the thunder struck hard. Claire knew it wasn't the wisest choice but she crouched slightly to get beneath a large thick green spruce to get even slightly away from the rain. The thunder wasn't really that close so she should be relatively safe beneath a tree that wasn't even close to most of the trees in height.

The tree's branches were thick and heavy, shielding Claire quite efficiently from the hard rain that made the whole forest floor soaked_. 'I should be moving…. Wesker will find me if I stay here for too long..'_ Claire thought, but she had no strength to go on right now.

The Redfield girl hugged her knees lightly and pulled out the lighter from her pocket, lighting it to get even little bit of warmth. Claire felt somehow sadly amused as she eyed the golden lighter that had probably been ridiculously expensive. '_That mercenary really knows how to impress a girl if nothing else.._' Claire thought and smiled slightly as she thought of H.U.N.K. Even if the bright golden flame didn't warm much at all it still raised Claire's spirit as she watched it dance and live.

The small flickering flame reminded her of so many people that had helped her; Chris, Steve, Leon, the man on Rockfort Island, but also Wesker…the flame reminded Claire of his eyes that were so unique and beautiful. The slightly glowing eyes complimented Wesker's strong and angular face that was handsome in every manner.

Claire banished the thoughts she was having and closed the lighter in anger, how could she think of Wesker that way?! He had hurt her, Chris and plenty of others…. but then again he had also saved her, even if it was just to achieve his personal goals.

'_Have I really developed an attraction towards him?' _Claire thought and rested her chin against her knees while she stared at the wet ground that was constantly bombarded by the large water drops. The memory of her bandaging Wesker when he had been hurt wouldn't leave her alone; he had been weak and for the first time, Claire had seen his human side.

All the conversations and heated moments they had shared together after Wesker had kidnapped her had made the two of them in a sense more close and it had really started to feel like she was getting to know Wesker, even if it was only the surface. The whole situation was getting so complicated and feeling Wesker's hands around her neck had reminded Claire of just who they were and what was the situation…she was his prisoner and a tool to get what Wesker wanted.

_'A good reminder for me...'_ Claire thought and let out a small sigh.

The young woman touched her neck that had gotten bruised by Wesker's tight grip; it had left a bright red mark on her skin. Claire let out a small couch when the cold wet air made her throat burn slightly. The younger Redfield kept staring the mossy and wet ground with hazy eyes as she thought of the pain earlier, wondering if Wesker was going to kill her. It wasn't in Claire's nature to stay quiet and accept her fate, but this was a reminder for her to watch her tongue more.

* * *

Wesker eyed the tracking device with bored eyes before gazing out of the car's window…it was really raining cats and dogs outside. The blond tyrant's mind traveled to Claire who for some reason had stopped moving in the forest and stayed in a same spot a good distance away from the car…what was she doing? The most likely possibility was that she was merely trying to keep herself safe from the heavy rain, but she could have also hurt herself, one could never know when the weather was this bad. Finally Wesker decided that enough time has passed and there was no chance of him strangling her again, if she managed to hold that tongue of hers.

Wesker stepped outside and felt the large raindrops hit his black vest and turtleneck shirt as he started to make his way into the woods and towards the co-ordinations Claire's lighter was sending to him.

Wesker moved through the woods with speed and grace of a predator; which he was considering the circumstances. The fresh air and the knowledge that the younger Redfield was somewhere in the forest, made Wesker for some reason exhilarated. As if he was hunting the young woman that had tried to get away from him. Wesker stopped for a moment and glanced at the tracing device that showed exactly where Claire was, before smiling and turning the device off.

The hunt was on.

* * *

The rain started slowly to die down and Claire let out small sigh of relief, perhaps she should get up and start moving towards the road again even though the walk was pretty long. If she was lucky she could get away from Wesker since he hadn't come for her yet. The younger Redfield slowly got up and swiped her beautiful clothing clean from all the pine needles before stepping out of the tree's cover and slowly making her way towards the direction she suspected the road be in.

Claire made her way through the wet woods and almost fell few times when the ground was especially slippery, but thankfully her shoes kept the water at bay so she felt relatively comfortable.

The young woman felt almost optimistic as she climbed over a large fallen tree, she had sorted her thoughts while waiting for the rain to give in slightly. Claire had reminded herself of what she and her friends worked for: a safe world; and it was something that was worth taking risks for, even if it meant facing a possible painful end in Wesker's hands.

To be honest Claire had expected Wesker to hunt her down fast, but he still hadn't showed up _'Is he playing with me? Wouldn't be the first time._' Claire wondered, but pressed on with her quest to find the road. The forest grew uphill and it took quite an effort to rise the ascending path with the wet and slippery undergrowth beneath her feet.

"Damn it…" Claire muttered softly when she became too exhausted to continue and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. However, suddenly she heard a small crack in the woods and the young Redfield almost jumped in fear, quickly turning around, trying detect the source of the noise, but she couldn't see anything. But even though Claire couldn't see what was looking at her, she knew that someone or something was watching her, it was a familiar feeling to her.

"Who's there?" Claire asked with stern yet somewhat fearful voice and kept a keen eye on the direction the small cracking sound came from. It was either Wesker or some animal…or in worst case a B.O.W Wesker had not told her about.

Suddenly a horrible thought came into Claire's mind. _'What if he let me run because he knows there is some B.O.W here? And that they'd deal with me?' _Claire wondered and felt her heart start to beat faster and faster as the fear touched her mind.

_'No, that's a stupid idea, Wesker wouldn't do that to me.' _Claire tried to reason, but then she realized just what she was thinking '_What, Claire , are you stupid? Why wouldn't he? He is Wesker…he hates Chris...perhaps he found an easy way to get rid of me? _Another crack was heard, this one from another direction and closer _'Are there multiple monsters around here?!'_ Claire wondered and started to feel the adrenaline rush taking over her senses.

Slowly the red haired woman crouched down to grab nearest thing that even resembled a weapon…a large and thick tree branch. The young woman kept her eyes fixed on the location the noise had come from and even though it rained, she could almost make out a silhouette of something.

"Come on…. Attack me…" Claire growled slightly and got up slowly while still keeping the slightly crouched position. The lightning cracked and lighted the area in its eerie light for few seconds, but Claire didn't see anything ahead of her. The young Redfield blinked and heard another loud crack from her left side and from the corner of her eye she saw something black lunge at her, but it all happened so fast that she barely had any time to react. Something or someone hit her hard, unarmed her from the measly little tree branch and forced her roughly against a large tree trunk hard enough to blow all air from the young woman's lungs, leaving her gasping for air.

Claire had expected to come face to face with some blood thirty B.O.W ready to tear her body into tiny pieces, but instead she found herself staring into familiar orange eyes that looked almost feral to her now in the darkening evening.

"…Wesker?" Claire asked while gasping for air and felt her heart skip a beat in both relief and fear. Relief because she had expected to face something feral by nature, fear because she wasn't sure if he had dropped his intentions on killing her.

The blond man didn't answer her but kept her tightly against the tree with his gloved hand on the young woman's neck, squeezing slightly but not enough to block her air supply. Claire started to fear again since the man's hand was on her throat just like before, ready to strangle her to death. The Redfield girl's eyes were widened because of the fear and the adrenaline in her system. She watched as Wesker's eyes darted up and down her body and face, like he was trying to make a some kind of a decision. Claire could see that the blond man was breathing heavily as well and the look in his eyes was dangerous; there was something in it that Claire couldn't quite put her finger on.

"We…" Claire tried again but whatever sentence she had intended to start was cut when Wesker suddenly leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Claire's mind went completely blank and she couldn't believe what was happening. Wesker of all people was kissing her. A man who who hated her brother, had killed many of the S.T.A.R.S members and most of all he wanted to kill Chris and her friends. It felt unreal, like a dream and for a moment Claire just wondered if this was after all just another of her foolish dreams and that she'd soon wake up in some research lab where the true and cruel Wesker would experiment on her. But slowly Claire realized that this was no dream.

For some reason, feeling Wesker kiss her made Claire push all the recent events, along with Wesker's doings and history with her brother from her mind. All the tension between them from the past weeks came to the surface and Claire couldn't help but enjoy feeling of the handsome older man kissing her.

Claire didn't know what to think anymore…and decided to just enjoy the moment, slowly returning the wonderful and almost sweet kiss.

Wesker seemed satisfied with the fact that the younger Redfield was returning his kiss and slowly let go of Claire's neck. The younger Redfield wasn't quite sure where this was going to lead, but she needed to take out all her pent up frustration from the past few weeks.

Wesker ran his gloved hands down Claire's sides slowly, feeling them before finally placing his strong hands on Claire's hips to keep her there while the red haired woman slowly brought her hands up, pressing them against Wesker's chest while they kissed.

The taste of Claire's lips reminded Wesker slightly of cherries and the middle aged man smiled slightly into the kiss _'What would Chris think of if he saw his little sister now?'_ Wesker wondered and pulled Claire tighter into his embrace. He had wanted to do this to Claire a good while now and now that he finally had her like this, it felt satisfying.

The idea of gaining Claire's affection and love even though what he had done to Chris and his friends felt very interesting to the blond man and it would certainly make the whole cat and mouse play between him and the anti-umbrella organization much more delicious. Even though Claire had angered him, he found her backbone interesting and amusing. If there was anyone worthy of sharing his work with, it was Claire.

Wesker was almost disappointed when Claire was the one to end the kiss, clearly ashamed of what she was doing with him, but he didn't let his feelings show.

"No…" she simply said and looked away, avoiding Wesker's gaze.

The blond man smirked slightly '_is she thinking of Kennedy?"_ Wesker wondered and gently placed his hand beneath Claire's chin, making her face him. "Why not?" Wesker questioned the young red haired woman even though he knew plenty of good reasons why the young woman didn't want to continue this.

"No one needs to know…" he continued with poisonous tone and prepared to kiss the young woman again, but Claire pushed against Wesker's chest as hard as she could to prevent it and Wesker stopped, not wanting to force Claire against her will even though he had kissed her on an impulse. Wesker stopped attempting to kiss her and released Claire from his hold and the young woman just touched her lips and looked ashamed, yet Wesker could see a small blush on her cheeks.

Claire felt ashamed of her sudden reaction to Wesker's equally sudden kiss; a kiss that she had even answered. '_What the hell am I doing? Leon and I agreed on starting dating once we were through with this mission…And for heaven's sake, this is Wesker we are talking about!'_ Claire thought and tried to ignore her racing heart that was still all excited from the almost forbidden kissing Wesker. Fate really had a strange way affecting her life, was she falling for Wesker? A man who had destroyed so much and caused so much pain to her friends and her. The young woman felt relieved when Wesker stopped trying to kiss her…mostly because she feared that she would give into her desires.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had spent so much time with Wesker in the past few weeks and with him saving her many times, her crush from teenage age had come back again. _'What would Leon or Chris think…they'd be so angry with me.' _Claire wondered and tried not to think of Chris expression if he ever heard of this.

"Lets get back to the car…come Claire…the time for the trade will come soon enough…" Wesker said and turned his back to Claire before walking into the woods and the young red haired woman quickly followed him, knowing that she didn't have any other choice.

The walk back to the car was swift yet uneventful and Claire realized that she had actually escaped quite a long way from Wesker. In panic and fear the distance had seemed much shorter. _'Did he find me by tracking me? Or did he follow me the whole time?'_ Claire wondered and had no idea about the tracking device on her, but in the end decided not to bring it up. Neither of them talked the whole way and Claire was thankful for that since she didn't know what she'd say to the ex-captain whose back she kept staring the whole trip. Finally, the car and clearing opened up in front of them just as the rain started to finally die completely.

Claire hugged herself slightly to feel warmer and Wesker noted this and glanced at the empty fireplace of the camping site.

"You should get warm…lets set up that campfire." Wesker said, noting with his hand towards the old fireplace that had some firewood poorly sheltered next to it.

Claire raised her eyebrow slightly and glanced at the wet or at best case moist firewood due to the poor sheltering.

"With moist fire wood?" Claire asked but noticed Wesker pull out one of those small vials that had flammable liquid inside and threw it to Claire who managed to grab it without much effort "Oh." Claire murmured and was somewhat amazed that Wesker gave her something so dangerous.

"Just pour it on the wood and flame it." Wesker said and Claire obeyed and before long they had a nice campfire to keep them both warm. Claire stared into the cracking fire that didn't seem to care much about the moist wood that burned underneath it. The warmth that radiated from the flames was welcomed and Claire smiled slightly, noting how Wesker sat down next to her.

"How many hours to the trade?" Claire asked in unsure manner from her captor and brought her hands up and slightly closer to the fire to really feel the comforting heat while Wesker glanced at his wristwatch.

"A couple more hours. Don't worry Claire, you will be with your brother soon enough." Wesker said with ha small chuckle and glanced down at his captive who was calmly sitting next to him.

Claire frowned slightly and turned to meet Wesker's gaze "I won't let Chris trade that sample for me. I can't let him danger the whole mission. I'll stop him myself if I have to, you know." The young woman said with stern yet somehow slightly gentle look in her eyes, but Wesker only smirked darkly to her.

"My my, had I known you wanted to stay with me that bad, I wouldn't have even suggested the trade…I would have simply locked you away permanently and just gotten that sample by force and killed Chris." Wesker said with a low chuckle and placed his hand behind Claire's head to play with her ponytail a bit, but Claire pushed Wesker's hand away angrily.

"Stop playing with me, Wesker. I will make sure that you won't get the sample, I get back to Chris and Leon with no one dying. " Claire said calmly and turned her gaze back to the cracking flame that warmed her clothing. Wesker grinned slightly at the utopia view of the upcoming trade.

"No one gets killed? Including me?" Wesker asked from Claire who stared into the fire with almost dreamy eyes. The blond man was somewhat surprised even though he didn't show it when the Redfield girl nodded slightly.

"No one, not even you…that can wait for another time." Claire murmured softly and Wesker cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

"You just don't want to see me die, do you?" The blond man chuckled, but Claire didn't answer. Wesker decided to let it rest and turned to face the cracking fire as well that seemed to enthrall the young woman so much.

Claire was buried in her thoughts and wondered about what was going to happen in few hours…as much as she despised Wesker…right now she didn't want to see him die either. Come to think of it, Wesker had died once before back in the mansion when he had become what he was now.

"Did it hurt?" Claire asked suddenly, thinking out loud.

"Hmmmm?" Wesker asked and glanced at Claire who realized that she had said it out loud. "What hurt and who?" Wesker questioned her further, but Claire didn't turn her gaze from the fire.

"Dying…when you died at the mansion, did it hurt?" Claire clarified her question and it made Wesker ponder for a moment.

"The damage I got from the tyrant hurt of course. But I knew it would pass." Wesker explained to Claire who nodded slightly.

"Weren't you afraid?"

"No."

"Really? Didn't you hesitate even for a moment? You could have died permanently without any guarantees it would work…" Claire continued, but Wesker just sneered slightly.

"No, the power I gained was worth the risk." Wesker said, but that only cause Claire to snort both amused and sad manner.

"No amount of power would be enough for me to risk dying that way…power might be tempting to have, but there is always someone more powerful." She murmured softly and Wesker's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not really worth taking the risk if you ask me, eventually you are going to run into someone with more powerful virus that will make all the power you've gained from your virus seem like child's toys. " Claire continued while staring into the dancing fire with slightly sad eyes. "The only thing worth of anything is co-operation and team work, and you miss both of those qualities, and thus you will never achieve anything permanent."

Wesker grabbed Claire's chin suddenly and made her turn towards him, faces only inches apart from each other. "Those are useless skills, my time in S.T.A.R.S showed me that there is nothing valuable in them. They were good for police duty, but you for one should know that in this game, partnership is only a burden and personal power means everything. " Wesker said with quiet voice that sent shivers down Claire's spine.

"You think that only because you lacked leadership! Chris always told me that you secluded yourself from the team and never truly were part of it, and I saw it too. And because of that you could never see the importance of teamwork in long run." Claire said and looked defiantly into Wesker's golden red eyes that stared back at her blue ones. Claire knew she was annoying Wesker again, but at least this time she didn't poke his friendship with Birkin that had seemed to catch even Wesker offguard. Wesker smiled cruelly to Claire and leaned slightly closer.

"Tell me dear Claire, didn't you survive Raccoon City and Rockfort Island relying on your own strength?" Wesker intrigued and caressed the red haired woman's cheek gently.

Claire shook her head slightly in Wesker's grip "No, you for one should know that I got through Raccoon City with Leon and Sherry...and Rockfort I survived with the help of Steve and Chris." Claire said, mimicking the way Wesker had spoken to her just a moment ago, but Wesker who just smirked at her words.

"Ah Steve...I kept my eye on you the whole time on the Rockfort Island and I must say, you did all the work while Steve just ran around the island, wasting ammunition and resources against an enemy he couldn't possibly defeat by himself, and in the end, he died because he wasn't as resourceful or strong as you, my dear." Wesker murmured and petted the area on Claire's face that he had hit during that time.

"That's enough! Not a word about Steve." Claire said, her expression getting angry. Steve had meant a lot to her and it was bad enough that Wesker had taken his corpse and experimented on it. The younger Redfield tried to yank her head away from Wesker's grip but the blond man's hold on her chin was too firm.

"Tell you what Claire…you got quite a way with your words, I give you that. I was willing to let you go after I got the sample even if I killed Chris…but I've changed my mind. I will come for you when I'm done and show you just what I can achieve with the power I have gained…you will have the best seat to watch my plans come to fulfillment. " Wesker murmured softly and leaned down slightly, preparing to give Claire a kiss.

"And when you realize just what power can give you...Perhaps even you will eventually turn into a monster like so many of us before you." Wesker chuckled in sinister way before pressed his lips against Claire's, clearly referring to himself, Steve, Alexia and Birkin. Claire felt unsure, but didn't resist Wesker when he kissed her. The kiss was short and gentle, as if it was a promise of things to come.

"I will never turn into a monster, Wesker, never." Claire said softly to him and pulled back from Wesker's grasp when he loosened his hold on her chin and facing the fire once more. She had hoped the darkness and the fire's light would hide her blush, but it was still visible for Wesker to see.

They both stayed silent from then on, not wanting to disturb each other. Even if they didn't say it out loud, something had changed between them, and not necessarily for better. Claire knew what kind of a man Wesker was and if he had formed some…any kind of affection towards he, it could mean trouble for everyone. Wesker was a man of his word and if he said he was going after her…she damn well better be prepared for him.

The time passed by slowly and every now and then Claire add firewood into the fire to keep the flame up until the night came fully, making the whole area pitch black with only the distant lights of the city giving some sense on civilization and the fire keeping them warm.

Finally, Wesker slowly got up from the wooden bench and offered Claire his hand.

"It's time." The blond man murmured and pulled out his sunglasses and put them on as Claire accepted his offered hand and got up as well.

* * *

Hey hey, Sorry for the late and long update, the chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I finally got the Resident Evil 6 for my PC on Steam and I've been playing it quite lot and I gotta say I love Jake and Sherry, I might even write something about them once I finish up with my other stories. I also think of some where Jake and Sherry are but the main focus is on Wesker and Claire (Claire mistakes Wesker for Jake in dark :D)

Thanks for the wonderful constructive criticism and reviews that have helped me a lot. I still kinda write too much Dear heart but I think it is getting better :D For this chapter I got real big problem with Wesker kissing Claire. As usual there are plenty of typos and strangely structured sentences.

Thanks Admiralsarah and Ultimolu and each and everyone of you guys.


End file.
